


April 21st, a normal day

by moonstarlight



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shameless Smut, Supermodel Chen, Top Byun Baekhyun, boss baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 47,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19445446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstarlight/pseuds/moonstarlight
Summary: BBH of Privé is rarely show up in events. Model Chen invited his favorite Designer to his birthday party even if his knows Baekhyun wouldn't come out from his studio. To surprise Chen, Baek showed up with flowers and Later Chen found himself panting under Baekhyun on the his bed. [a prompt by kimjongdaeuwus2]





	1. Burberry is way better than Privé

Rejected. Kim Jongdae has met with several rejections in his life; relationships, scholarships, job offers, even castings. He should be immune by now but this one gutted him. “Jongdae, hey, eat something.” Minseok patted his leg.

“No. I’m on a diet.” He mumbled. His best friend didn’t buy it. Jongdae was seriously and naturally skinny already. The rejection from his dream brand made him question his long journey in modelling. Jongdae wasn’t tall per se, but he had killer facial bone structure, the eyes, the unique lips, the body, the...everything except a 6-foot height requirement. He always believed modelling wasn’t about height alone, which was true. It couldn’t be changed that his dream brand needed the height, which he didn’t have.

His mind conditioned itself to be a part of the brand before he died the moment he impulsively tried to model. Considering that he’s only 19, he still had a long way to go. Minseok said Jongdae should go to another gosee when he’s gathered experience. The elder was the elder for a reason. So Jongdae worked hard to go to different castings, landing some very well. He decided to open an Instagram account but he barely used it. His agency urged him to get connected with brands too. It’s true; when one door closes, another opens.

Kim Jongdae, model name Chen, was tapped by Burberry.

This opportunity catapulted him overnight. Opening for the Burberry Fall-Winter collection became a highlight for the media, where a _normal guy_ opened the show. Relatability became Burberry’s new trait for this collection. That trench coat really looked amazing on Jongdae and it showed. Minseok was gifted a new Burberry outfit by Chen for all his support. The ball rolled from there.

Minseok’s dragged down the street by an overly enthusiastic Jongdae. He’s really hard to discourage. Even after his painful rejection, he never stopped loving that brand Privé. “Jongdae! You go on first. I’ll catch up with you.” The elder felt his age. Being close friends since childhood, Minseok always made sure he came out as the elder. Both coming from the same foster home, they found a way to stay connected despite having different foster families. Jongdae nodded happily, running to a pop-up store near their shared apartment. Minseok could see the line from afar. He chuckled at his best friend, head over heels over a brand. No, he was head over heels for the creative director.

Jongdae pressed his hands on the glass window, very amazed it’s an actual pop-up store. He could buy all the clothes he wanted before it disappeared. “BBH,” he whispered as he saw the hanging portraits of the creative director and face of the brand. “BBH!” A girl screamed, followed by more screams. Jongdae turned around quickly but time seemed to slow. BBH went out of his Audi, nodding to the security before rounding the sexy ride and walking past the media and bystanders, not sparing them a glance. Jongdae could only hear his pulse rushing to his ears as BBH neared the door that was beside him. The creative director kept his head down as much as possible. Suddenly the lowkey supermodel and creative director’s eyes met Jongdae’s for a second in passing. Jongdae held his breath as BBH walked by in slow motion before entering the pop-up store. Like a warped tunnel, as soon as BBH entered, time went back to normal.

A light blow of wind tickled Jongdae’s ear, making him turn his head quickly to Minseok centimeters away from his face. “That your industry crush?” He teased. The flush on Jongdae’s cheeks confirmed it.

“Is something wrong, Baekhyun?” His adopted younger brother Sehun wondered why the creative director stopped walking as soon as he entered. He wondered if the setup was wrong. Baekhyun blinked once, twice, until he gasped. He quickly looked behind him, searching for something. Someone. Sehun’s eyes softened. He didn’t have an array of expressions but for those who knew him, his eyes were his windows to expressions. “Just tell me if you need anything, Baekhyun.”

So much weight were in those words. Apart from being in this store opening, he meant it on a personal level. Baekhyun stared too long by the door. _Why do I feel like I know someone?_

BBH stayed up for nights, recalling the face he was drawn to. He had store CCTVs checked but not one face felt the same. He closed his eyes, hitting his head lightly with his fist. His office chair stopped spinning against his will. His elder brother Junmyeon met him with a soft smile. “Sehun told me.”

“Of course he did. You’re basically sleeping together.” Baekhyun hated being the unintentional middle child.

“We’re not biologically related. We’re all not biologically related to each other. What’s your point?” Baekhyun wasn’t exactly sure but maybe the government papers that they have? Despite that, they were truly adopted by an influential couple who had tons of money but few chances of bearing a child in this world. “Stop changing the topic.” Junmyeon squatted between Baekhyun’s legs, looking at his younger brother with attentive eyes. It’s like consoling a child. “What did you see, Baekhyun?” The way it was spoken held the gentleness of a father consoling his child. Baekhyun had his head down, bangs covering his eyes. It was a who and not a what. “No one,” A drop of tear fell on top of Junmyeon’s hand on Baekhyun’s thigh. Junmyeon peeked at his face, wiping his cheek gently. He knew Baekhyun hated crying but he’s extremely frustrated. So patience was key. Junmyeon stayed with his brother until dawn, giving all his attention to him. Sehun stood outside Baekhyun’s studio, wiping his own tears alone. He felt so upset for his brother. Whoever that was, it struck a chord to an untouched harp of his brother’s being.

* * *

Lights pulsed before Chen’s eyes. “That’s great, Chen. Hold that for a moment.” The photographer leisurely took photos, pleasing the creative director on set. She clapped for the model, calling it a wrap. Chen was pulled to the side for a moment. A beam of joy radiated the set as he thanked the woman wholeheartedly. He’s been offered to walk to the brand. Aside from Burberry, Guess was added to his list of accomplishments.

The day of the show, Chen was bombarded with cameras. The news about a new model added in the line up circulated faster than the newest trend. A female model neared him, introducing herself. They took photos together, embodying the sex appeal of Guess. She placed a kiss on his cheek, feeding the media for sure. Add fuel to the fire, she offered to go to the afterparty with him. Chen only smiled and excused himself.

As they finished the final rehearsals, a name on the seat made Chen freeze. BBH. He began to panic. His crush was going to watch him! He wanted to leave an amazing impression in hopes of landing another job. Chen conditioned his mind before he went out, making sure to be Guess. He only had ripped denim jeans and an open vest on. His torso was oiled and defined to emphasize the tone of the brand. He waited for the female model at the end of the runway, interacting with her subtly. She suddenly grabbed his chin and kissed him roughly. Chen tried to be cool about it because it’s all honest work. When they turned to head back, he glanced at the area he knew BBH was supposed to be. It’s empty. The female model noticed Chen preoccupied when they got backstage. She thought it was the kiss but he affirmed that it’s not it. “Was your girlfriend in the crowd? I’m really sorry if I overstepped or something.” Chen kissed her cheek, assuring her it’s okay. A flirty angel indeed. 

* * *

Three years passed and Jongdae was barely called by his real name. He’s officially Chen to the public; the supermodel taking the industry one runway at a time. He’s been seen in several shows and parties, rubbing elbows with designers, fellow models, executives, celebrities, and legends. He’s giving Burberry major bank with his campaigns. Not only that, he’s going all out taking each luxury brand in his belt. Every magazine had at least a page with his face on it. On top of that, his talent for singing came out. It won’t be long before someone in the entertainment industry tapped him for a song or two.

He’s extremely grateful for the success and blessings at the age of 22. It’s really a novel for someone so young achieve so much. Minseok welcomed his very successful best friend home with an online article. From their humble apartment, the two moved to a penthouse suite in the city. Minseok’s a very successful businessman even if he looked like a college student throwing his away his life. His foster parents loved Minseok too much, they gave him everything. “Vogue’s really buttering up your ass.” Jongdae looked at the article title, _Top 10 Successful People of the Industry Under the Age of 30._

“You’re number 8. Congratulations!” Jongdae patted his back.

“That’s cute, but look at you.” He scrolled down. “You’re number 3! Congratulations Burberry Chen!” The supermodel only smiled.

“BBH’s number 1, right?” He didn’t care honestly. Minseok nodded. “Good for him.” Jongdae walked past Minseok, heading to the refrigerator.

“Yeah, and his brother's two. Are you still upset he didn’t cast you so early in your career? It’s been years, Dae. Burberry is way better than Privé.” Minseok jumped on the sofa.

Jongdae knew that. He knew that all too well, but he wanted to be part of Privé since he began his career. That became his ultimate goal. He even told Minseok he’d lay low the moment Privé gave him a chance. He knew the brand wasn’t selfish to hire just one face of the brand. Yeah they had Oh Sehun, DJ Channie, Lay Zhang and other influential individuals but two were from the music industry. Privé could get another supermodel aside from Sehun. Jongdae always believed that. Minseok wondered why Jongdae wouldn’t go to a casting for their collections. Each year, they opened two castings but Jongdae never went to any or asked his manager and agency to put him in a show. Jongdae never answered him even if there was an answer; trauma.

“It’s not that, Minseok, really. I’m over that. There’s a reason I can’t go but I just...can’t hear myself admit that it’s the reason.” Jongdae drank his water, waiting for a response. Minseok only nodded. He knew Jongdae would answer like that. No one’s really pushing him to be in Privé but Minseok wanted to break whatever chain bound his best friend to the past.

The irony was lost in Minseok too. Jongdae was always invited as his agency’s representative in Privé showcases and parties. His manager’s reason was simple; Jongdae kept wearing Privé even on his free days. “If Privé would notice a supermodel’s been personally patronizing their clothes, it could open doors.” She pointed out. Apart from being featured in Privé’s Instagram stories every other week in their best looks collection, Jongdae had no offers. This lowkey troubled Chen fans because they knew how much the model loved them. Some even bombarded Privé about it.

“Did you talk to Baekhyun about it?” Sehun whispered to Junmyeon. “I can’t carry this brand on my own anymore. I’m having offers from Vuitton, Junmyeon.”

“I tried,” Junmyeon sighed. “You know how serious he is especially when he’s designing.”

“Where is that bastard? I’m going to fire him myself.” Junmyeon stopped his brother from charging at an employee, the casting director in fact. “She didn’t realize the potential of a young model! Look where the only reject of the batch is now? A supermodel!”

“I’ll fire her. Just calm down,” Junmyeon rubbed Sehun’s arms.

“Fire who? What’s firing you up though?” Baekhyun had his hands in his hoodie pockets as he walked. He’s terrifyingly serious again. Sehun calmed to not agitate Baekhyun.

“The casting director made a selfish decision. Don’t worry about it, Baek. It was years ago. Sehun found out and well,” Junmyeon chuckled nervously.

“Was it your friend?” Baekhyun pointed to his younger brother curiously. Sehun only cared about his friends.

“Y-You probably won’t remember him.” Sehun’s voice came out as a whisper. Baekhyun nodded, thinking about his brother’s feelings. He continued walking, slightly pouting as he walked oh so slowly. “Don’t worry, Sehunnie. I’ll fire her now.”

This was what the brothers feared. Baekhyun was so impulsive in decision-making and barely remembered it. He entered the employees’ area so casually like he’ll just check progress and production. The silence was shattered by a woman begging. Sehun covered his mouth, very shocked. Junmyeon sighed. Baekhyun went out of the employees’ area in less than a minute like nothing happened. He wore his hood this time while he unwrapped a lollipop. “Can you rest easy now, Sehun?” Baekhyun handed him the lollipop. Sehun took it and nodded, stunned by the minute’s events. Baekhyun went back to his studio and closed the door. That’s why almost everyone didn’t like it when Baekhyun emerged from his studio. Chaos usually ensued. Little did the employees knew that more chaos happened inside the studio.

“Do we tell him?” Junmyeon whispered. Sehun shook his head, rethinking his suggestion.

“He probably won’t remember him.”

* * *

Privé’s new collection for the year was unveiled. Among the regular brand ambassadors, Chen was the only one untapped by the brand. “Chen!” Sehun greeted his new friend, cameras getting the moment. Vogue’s Top 10 Successful People Under the Age of 30’ number 2 and 3 had an interaction. The media was all about it. Chen commended his new friend he met at a Marc Jacobs casting for doing so well and looking good on the runway. “Hey, you can do this too!” Sehun smiled. He really did. The media had another headline; Oh Sehun smiled.

“I-I’m not so sure,” Chen humbly semi-declined. Trauma surfaced. The face of Privé was being called for a group photo.

“Just give it a thought,” Sehun walked away, rushing to get to the runway again. Chen looked at the runway, hope fueling him. Sehun got to the runway, greeting his brothers. Chen smiled a bit. BBH looked really good in a button down and fit jeans. He didn’t look like a bum! Chen’s heart was absolutely pleased. The supermodel was snagged by a few industry friends for photos. Once that part of life was done, he began saying his goodbyes. On his way to the back of the venue, he saw two figures by the dark part of the hallway near some unused props.

“Let me go home. It’s done anyway.” One begged.

“At least have dinner with us, Baek. It’s Sehun’s last show.” Another begged back. Chen couldn’t help but listen. Sehun’s saying goodbye to Privé?

“You guys have fun.” The homebody walked to the light, making Chen’s eyes widen. It’s BBH. He pushed the thought of the creative director being a snack behind his mind and ran out the door, finding his driver. BBH suddenly bumped him as he went out the door. His hood’s up this time, probably hiding himself. “Sorry,” the creative director looked up to see the person he bumped.

“N-No,” Chen’s tongue got caught. BBH’s eyes narrowed slightly like he’s thinking, but looked away slowly. Chen couldn’t even congratulate the creative director for his work. No, he couldn’t. BBH’s eyes couldn’t make him speak. The creative director looked like he just cried.

Chen saw his driver and rushed to get in. BBH got in his Audi without another word or glance. As he snapped his seatbelt, it seemed like an alarm. “You okay, B?” Chanyeol, a close friend of BBH, asked. He’s also known as DJ Channie and a brand ambassador. He’s in the car already. Maybe that’s why BBH wanted to leave right away.

“I-I,” his eyeballs kept moving left and right, this time, sure that he’s thinking.

“Do you need Junmyeon?” Chanyeol panicked, holding his shoulders. BBH shook his head and looked in front. “Were you threatened or something? Did you meet someone on your way out?”

Baekhyun calmed his breaths and his mind. What seemed to be a bunch of tangled lines and scribbles became a clean slate. “No one,”


	2. Isn't this your casting for me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How ballsy! Jongdae slid in BBH's DMs...by accident. Will the creative director notorious for avoiding social events attend some birthday party?

25! Kim Jongdae welcomed it with an immediate quarter life crisis; _should I press send?_ He stared at his phone, rereading the message over and over again. Every grammar and spelling seemed correct. The date was right, time made sure to not be too fashionably late, address extremely clear with landmarks.

“Standby Chen,” a staff peeked in the makeup room, smiling kindly. Jongdae flinched, almost hitting send. He hallucinated the worst case scenario that it did send. He nodded happily to the staff, getting ready for his photoshoot. He checked his dark brown hair and light makeup. The highlighter really made his cheekbones pop. He smacked his lips to spread the gloss slightly then walked to set.

Everyone welcomed him warmly, getting to position immediately. The photographer Kim Jongin was a handsome and charismatic one. He’s familiar with Chen as a matter of fact. They worked together in the early years of Chen’s career and rising years of Jongin. “Hmm, they went all out with the highlighter huh?” Jongin teased the elder, making him smile as he got in position, sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. Jongin looked really pleased with the angles. “Ready on the waterfall,” He looked at the staff above the wall.

As the water fell smoothly against the wall, sliding down Chen’s back, wetting his white loose button down, he closed his eyes, loving the slight chill. Jongin clicked away, making the most of Chen’s expression. After five minutes, he was done. Staff wrapped Chen with a towel as he bowed to everyone for doing a good job and taking care of him. Jongin gave him a quick hug, confirming that he’ll attend Chen’s upcoming birthday party. “Can I bring a friend?”

“Which friend?” Chen was very interested in making friends.

“Chanyeol, the DJ? I can’t get you anything because you’re a supermodel now so what about entertainment?” Jongin giggled, hiding his laziness to actually shop for a gift for his friend.

“Oh, DJ Channie? That’s a good one.” Chen gave his friend a high five for a great suggestion. It cut the cost for his party too.

“He’s really interested, you know,” Jongin swayed back and forth, shifting his weight from his ball to heel. “In you,” Chen chuckled, shaking his head.

“We’ll see if he can make me dance.” He didn’t completely shut the idea. It’s been a while since he dated someone too. Maybe DJ Channie would be a good one, for fun’s sake.

Somewhere in the city, a ring woke Baekhyun from this office nap. The creative director looked around his dim studio, checking the blank papers if drool stained them. He stretched a little, trying to see what the notification was. Instagram. He placed his finger on the sensor to unlock. In a dumb waking moment, he clicked the unread message. Baekhyun groaned, slouching on the seat as he pouted to his finger for being dumb like him. His eyes changed focus, reading the very lengthy message.

_Hi! I’m Chen. You have been cordially invited to my birthday party._ Baekhyun chuckled. It could be some spazzer again. He checked the sender’s profile, the number of followers waking his senses. “He has 2.3 million followers? Who is this guy?” Baekhyun talked to himself as he scrolled through the profile. He turned around to his wall calendar then put his phone down. Back to work, Byun Baekhyun. “Junmyeon!” Or not.

“Yes?” The eldest of the brothers coincidentally was walking towards Baekhyun’s studio.

“What’s a good birthday present?” That’s an odd question coming from Baekhyun. He didn’t do birthdays, nor cared if someone had one except family. Junmyeon’s forehead skin was so wrinkled because of the height of his raised brows. Baekhyun waited for an answer like a kid genuinely wanting to be told that Santa, Tooth Fairy, and the Grim Reaper were real. Junmyeon blurted a brand, making Baekhyun even more curious. Junmyeon dialled quickly, asking someone to order it. Baekhyun didn’t say anything anymore and trusted him.

Chen returned to the makeup room to remove his excessive cheek shimmer. A staff handed him his phone while makeup artists and hair stylists returned him back to normal. He closed his eyes obediently to remove the eyeshadow as he waited for his fingerprint to be read by the device. The finished eye opened to see if he had notifications but a DM window met him. This made him open both eyes as a light curse left his lips. The hair stylist wondered if she hurt his scalp or something, so she apologized. Chen corrected the issue, saying it wasn’t her or them. Four letters in with a tiny typeface seemed to grow before his eyes. _Seen._ The hallucination was real; Chen sent a shitty birthday invite message that seemed to please a teacher rather than a respected creative director. Not just some creative director but Chen’s biggest love, fattest crush, most infatuated person in the fashion industry; lowkey supermodel and Creative Director Byun Baekhyun of Privé, mostly known as BBH.

So yes, BBH has seen his shitty message. BBH read his DM. Did BBH even follow him back? Chen had to make sure. No, BBH wouldn’t follow some supermodel among many. Why would BBH even care? Chen didn’t attend very damn fashion show, no. They just bumped each other once. He didn’t even cast him to model for his collection two years ago. Chen defended that rejection by making himself believe that BBH didn’t reject him, the casting director did. Sure. Maybe there’s a point somewhere there.

Chen was speechless. He’s a bigger fool that he already was to the one person he wanted to save face. “Chen, your friend’s here to pick you up. Mins--,”

“Oh, still not done, Jongdae?” Minseok, Chen’s best friend for so long, entered the room, bowing to everyone indirectly while he made his way to his friend. “Are you okay?” Minseok waved his hand in front of Chen’s eyes, completely not okay.

“I...BB...dead...birthday...cancel...no, no no Kim Jongdaeeeee!” Chen finally found his voice, echoing his remorse around the room. Minseok lunged at him, quickly cover his mouth as he apologized to the staff.

“Speak human,” Minseok whispered. Jongdae showed his phone, slightly teary-eyed, shoulders hunched, pout deepening. Minseok began laughing, patting his best friend’s damp hair. “At least he didn’t reject you directly, or gave a proper response,” He actually felt bad for Jongdae, who was left on read. “Who knows, Chennie, he might come.” What an optimistic friend.

“Oh, speaking of Chennie, Jongin’s giving DJ Channie as a gift to me.” Jongdae changed topic and aura in a split second.

“A...gift? Will he strip for you or something?” Minseok teased, making Jongdae blanch. He completely forgot about...that bit. DJ Channie wasn’t a regular DJ after all.

“What if he will? And BBH will be there to see it all. He’ll think I’m some horny guy about to initiate an orgy.” He let out a sarcastic laugh. “My career’s over.” The soft whines paired with his fake sobbing.

“Or he’ll be impressed you have at least one item from every collection of Privé since he became the creative director,” Minseok shrugged Jongdae’s bag over his shoulder. Jongdae didn’t catch the deep meaning in it where Minseok implied that Baekhyun would be in Jongdae’s bedroom. “Come on, let’s have some noodles. You want noodles, am I right?” The elder smiled adorably, being cute for his best friend. Jongdae smiled, nodding. “Kim Minseok, one point!” The elder cheered, pointing to the sky exaggeratedly.

Actually no, Kim Minseok two points. Jongdae was pushed to a chair with DJ Channie smirking as he took his shirt off. The guests hollered as the birthday boy got his gift; a lapdance courtesy of DJ Channie. Kim Jongin enjoyed the scene, high-pitched laughing with happy monkey claps combined. Minseok held his phone to video the entire thing, for blackmail purposes. Jongdae could see the headlines already; Supermodel Chen’s Wild Birthday Bash.

Chanyeol’s big hands slid under Chen’s mesh shirt, feeling his lean body. Chen locked gazes with Chanyeol, regretting that he did. His mind went full-on porno, imagining what if they were alone. The thought made Chen’s throat so dry. Chanyeol went the extra mile and really grabbed the birthday boy’s ass to tug to his body. These actions were so sexual, Chen wanted everyone to leave so he could finally get laid. It’s the one moment he could without having a schedule the next day. He really wanted to get laid already. Chanyeol saw the need in his eyes but he’s really...abstaining. The DJ has someone waiting for him (watching from the side actually).

Chen took the lapdance like a champ, maybe even succumbing to the DJ’s hotness. His body was so toned, he could be a model himself. The way Chanyeol grinded on Jongdae’s lap made so many girls and some gays scream. Jongdae himself wanted to scream. This wasn’t a lapdance, but a public hump session. He held his breath, willing his dick to not give in. This DJ made it painstakingly clear that he wanted to bed Chen so much...despite abstinence. He didn’t even care there were eyes. A sticky kiss landed on Chen’s lips, leaving him breathless.

“Happy birthday, Chen!” Chanyeol screamed, both fists in the air. The rest of the guests hollered, getting wild to DJ Channie’s Technopop dance mix. He helped Chen stand again, asking if he’s alright. Chen nodded, a bit dizzy from all the events and the mild cockblock. Kim Jongin hugged Chen from behind, greeting him again.

“I told you this mesh shirt will do wonders!” He said too happily to Chen, who felt shy with so much attention now. How ironic, it’s his own birthday party in his own penthouse. And it was an outstandingly beautiful penthouse too. He technically had two floors in one space. Chanyeol wore his muscle shirt again, getting a beer from the server.

“Thanks for inviting me to a killer party, Chen!” Chanyeol spoke over the music. “I’ll go do my job now. Happy birthday!” The DJ disappeared in the crowd, heading to the booth. Jongin tried to fix Chen’s hair as other guests greeted the birthday boy. Chanyeol stopped walking, wondering if he’s really drunk or his eyes were right. He nodded to the person sitting on the massage chair then went to work. He looked for Jongin, meeting his eyes for a message. Jongin was taller than Jongdae so he could see the signal better. He was pleasantly surprised to see that person. Minseok was the only person moving quickly, weaving through the crowd with panicked eyes.

“Jongdae! I mean, Chen! Chen, oh my god!” Minseok held his best friend’s shoulders, checking his face and overall appearance. “He’s here.”

“Huh?” Chen panicked, wondering if it’s a crazy ex-boyfriend. What a funny joke, Jongdae thought. He never had one. Minseok’s eyes got wider. As the two tried to make sense, Jongin raised his hand, waving the person over. Chen screamed.

He. Screamed. Because BBH stood behind Minseok, in all his amazing and talented glory.

Minseok turned around, gulping thickly. He stepped aside, throwing his shield role away. BBH looked at Chen, cold stare slowly warming up. “Happy birthday, Chen.” The legend has a voice! A soft smile appeared on the creative director’s lips. Jongdae was speechless but a smile spread across his face. BBH looked at his own hands, feeling awkward around a stranger, the host of the part too, then the said guy again. “Uh, it’s not much but I hope you like it. Thanks for inviting me.”

A small black box was in his really pretty hands. Jongdae covered his mouth, disbelieving this was happening. Minseok elbowed Jongdae to say something. “Wow, you’re really here!” Kim Jongdae, calm down. “Sorry, wow you’re at my birthday party of all places. Uh,” Jongdae looked around unsure of what to do. Jongin and Minseok cringed internally while watching this display of awkwardness. “What drink would you like? I’ll go get something anyway. Please have a sea…” All seats around were occupied. BBH looked around subtly, greeting those near him silently as Chen ran away to get a drink. So much for that seat. He didn’t even get the gift from Baekhyun’s hands. Jongin shook his BBH’s hand, making casual conversation. They worked together before and remained good friends.

“Good to see you again, Baekhyun, in a social event too.” Jongin patted his back.

“It’s been a while since I’ve been to social events, yes.” Baekhyun smiled, relieved he knew someone. Actually, he knew a lot of the guests but they didn’t approach him first. “I need to get out from time to time, don’t you think?”

“You really do. Do you know Chen? Have you worked with him?” Jongin looked around, wondering where Chen went. This was his guest to begin with. Baekhyun shook his head timidly, quite shamefully too. He went to a stranger’s birthday party. How pathetic.

“I think he went to a casting couple of months ago but I could be wrong. Chen slid in my DMs and just invited me. I thought I needed to get out for a bit so, here I am.” Baekhyun internally felt proud of himself for showing up slightly unannounced. He really didn’t attend social events, even ones concerning the fashion industry. The rare moments he did step in the spotlight were his own fashion shows, some friends’ shows and launches, but rarely for media events or parties. The media only saw BBH at events seven times a year at most.

“Wait, Chen just slipped in your DMs like that?” Jongin found it so funny. “And you just came?” Another nod from the creative director. The photographer crossed his arms over his chest. “Byun Baekhyun, what’s the catch?” The Privé creative director pocketed his thumbs in his jeans, shifting his weight from one foot to another. A crooked smile appeared on his lips, eyes on the supermodel only.

Meanwhile, Chen rushed back to his unexpected guest with a glass of sparkling cider. As expected from a fan, he brought a drink without Baekhyun saying his preference. Jongin excused himself on purpose, seeing another model friend from a distance. Now Chen and BBH stood together awkwardly, taking stupid sips of their drink. “This is really a surprise, sir.”

“Do you just casually invite strangers to your place?” Baekhyun cut him, no hostility in his voice but pure curiosity.

“Um, no. I just...I’m a big fan of your work, sir.” Chen bowed humbly, respect for his inspiration. Baekhyun raised a brow so amusingly as he took another sip of his drink. Chen really buttered him up by calling him sir twice.

“Calling me by my name is fine, Jongdae.” Baekhyun winked, handing his present. _Screaming it would be better._ Chen’s ears were redder than his alcohol flush as their fingers touched. The creative director knew his real name. No one in the industry called him by his real name. BBH just casually figured he could. A friend called Chen’s attention, apologizing to Baekhyun for the intrusion. “No worries. I’ll be...here.” He looked around the area he stood, feeling slightly out of place. Baekhyun raised his glass to Jongdae, making him so confused.

Chen did another round of socializing and laughing but there’s really a dark force calling him to go outside the balcony. A lone figure stood outside, leaning against the railing. It was a very attractive silhouette, Chen thought. Baekhyun’s lower back rest against the top bar, elbow resting on it too as his hand held his glass. His other hand held a phone to his ear. Baekhyun’s still watching the party inside the glass doors as he spoke with a business partner. Chen passed by, eyes only on Baekhyun. The creative director smirked, still talking to whoever. Chen looked away, rushing to get another drink.

Eventually, the last guest left at 4AM. That’s Minseok. Chen fell on the sofa, so spent and intoxicated. He was about to close his eyes when the balcony’s sliding door opened, revealing a person. Chen lifted his head, familiar with that top’s logo. Baekhyun knelt on the floor, petting Jongdae’s head. “Tired?” He teased. Jongdae shielded his face away, groaning. “I’ll see myself out. Thanks for inviting me again. It’s been fun.” Baekhyun stood up but Chen held his wrist. Jongdae knew it wasn’t fun. They barely talked or spent time. The supermodel turned, laying on his back with his eyes closed. “You’re really busy.” Chen noticed. “Stay with me, sir.”

_Sir._

Something snapped between them. Chen pulled Baekhyun’s wrist, sending him to fall on top of the model. Baekhyun was shocked their lips met instantly and Jongdae’s coaxing him to respond. He tasted like beer, which Baekhyun wasn’t a fan of. It still felt amazing though. He was about to pull back but Jongdae...he… “I really like you, Baekhyun.” He’s really drunk.

“Obviously you do, or else you wouldn’t slide in my DMs for an invitation.” Baekhyun smiled wider, knowing these moves of flirtation. Jongdae buried his face to Baekhyun’s neck, inhaling his scent. This was borderline obsessive but he didn’t care anymore. Baekhyun manoeuvred to put Jongdae on top as they made out. The elevator doors opened with a ting, making Jongdae hyperaware. He fell off the sofa, hiding himself as he hit the carpet floor. Baekhyun chuckled, finding the supermodel to be a novel.

“Oh, are you naked? Sorry, Jongdae! Forgot my keys. You sure you can clean up alone?” Minseok didn’t see his best friend had company.

“Yes!” Jongdae answered normally even if he felt like shit. Once Minseok was gone, Baekhyun sat up. He and Minseok may have had eye contact through the narrowing doors. Baekhyun helped Jongdae sit beside him, taking off chips bits off his hair. Jongdae looked at the guy, amazed he’s still awake and really handsome. “You’re really the best birthday gift ever,” Jongdae whispered. The two stayed silent, staring at each other’s eyes for something. “Sir.” Baekhyun closed his eyes, wondering whether he’s annoyed or aroused by that.

Chen began unwrapping his unexpected gift. Baekhyun didn’t stop him, letting the birthday boy push him against the wall. Nothing stopped them anymore. Chen gave his longtime crush a filthy open-mouthed kiss, seducing him at his best. He’d regret this later when he’s fully sober. Baekhyun responded. He genuinely did. The creative director’s hands were pretty quick to make their way down to unzip Chen’s pants. He bravely cupped the supermodel’s groin over his boxers, smiling into the kiss. Jongdae felt so weak immediately, very caught off guard. Baekhyun put his free arm around Jongdae’s waist, hugging him close to his body. His hand was trapped between their hips, minimal hand movements giving Jongdae immense pleasure. 

Jongdae rest his head on Baekhyun’s shoulder, panting heavily. A creative director’s really giving him a handjob, a tight one too. Baekhyun hushed him, kissing his ear. His thumb grazed the wet slit of his length, pressing it with his fingernail. Jongdae choked on his breath, coming hard. His body shook against Baekhyun’s, making the creative director smug. Baekhyun withdrew his hand from Jongdae’s pants, raising his hand between them. Jongdae apologized for creating a mess but Baekhyun licked his wet thumb, biting the pad playfully. He pointed his index finger to the other, hoping Jongdae got the message.

His lips neared the cum-covered digit, opening his mouth to take the creative director’s finger in his mouth. The way his kitten lips wrapped around the finger pleased Baekhyun a lot. Jongdae’s tongue swirled around the finger, loving how filthy their first meeting became. Maybe he truly was a horny guy wanting some sexual event to happen. Even when Baekhyun tried to withdraw his finger, Jongdae sucked it in, following it even biting it gently. Baekhyun’s lips were oh so close to Jongdae’s ear again. Having the creative director just breathe on his skin sent shivers down his spine. “Okay, don’t let my finger go.” Baekhyun knew Jongdae’s game now so he wanted to turn the tables over. “But that’s going up your ass,” Another finger was forced in Jongdae’s mouth until he choked on three.

The blinds were drawn in Jongdae’s bedroom. He shook with need as he waited on his elbows and knees. Baekhyun was so ruthless and unfair. Once they got in the bedroom, he simply sat on the edge of the bed, watching Jongdae strip for him. Jongdae thought it’s still his birthday so why was he doing the service? Once Jongdae was naked, he felt really shy about his physique. Baekhyun registered the body language so he called Jongdae over to stand between his legs. “Why are you hiding your body? Isn’t this your casting for me?” Baekhyun slid the back of his hand against Jongdae’s stomach until the base of his dick then back up. It was a tickling and arousing gesture. Chen gulped thickly, controlling the contraction of his abdominal muscles. Baekhyun looked up, enjoying the supermodel’s torture. Jongdae thought that was a sick joke.

Baekhyun pulled him across his lap, smacking his ass once. “What a good, good boy you are, Jongdae. On your elbows and knees,”

Without warning, a digit shoved in his hole, no lube, all friction. Jongdae closed his eyes, mouth agape. The seething pain was so scandalizing, he was hard again. Another digit entered, straining Jongdae’s rim. Baekhyun bit his lower lip, watching his fingers disappear and reappear. He continued to loosen the supermodel until the third finger pushed in. Jongdae was shamefully drooling over his sheets. Baekhyun withdrew his fingers after one brush against the supermodel’s prostate. He turned Jongdae over as he discarded his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. Jongdae looked down, watching the guy of his dreams stroking himself. All for him. Jongdae raised his legs, holding the back of his knees, ready for it. Baekhyun was pleasantly surprised. They haven’t said a word to each other but it didn’t matter. Jongdae’s getting dicked!

The satisfaction on Baekhyun’s face when he bottomed out would forever haunt Jongdae. Baekhyun’s eyes were so lustful, so intense, staring to Jongdae’s soul; teeth clenched tight as he inhaled through them to calm himself, exhaling slowly through his mouth with a deep groan. Baekhyun wouldn’t mind recreating Jongdae’s expression writhing beneath him. The way the supermodel’s chest rose then dropped down instantly with his stomach spasming with his hole was truly a sensation. To Jongdae’s surprise, Baekhyun wasn’t touching him. Not one hand’s on Jongdae at all. Baekhyun suddenly dropped forward, one hand steady beside Jongdae’s head to keep him up while his other hand gripped the back of Jongdae’s thigh, fingers bruising the skin. The real assault began.

Jongdae was a moaning mess under the creative director, feeling the length pulse and beat his insides mercilessly. It felt so hot and alive inside of him. Even the sound of the stickiness of Baekhyun’s precum made everything so erotic. Baekhyun rolled his hips slowly, wanting to feel more. Jongdae screamed the other’s name breathily. His hands were above his head, pushing himself down so his head won’t hit the headboard. Baekhyun roughly cupped Jongdae’s jaw, sliding his hand down to choke him. Jongdae opened his eyes, so troubled that he couldn’t breathe anymore. It made Baekhyun’s actions more felt. Worse, his bladder was full. Everything below intensified. Baekhyun released Jongdae’s throat, letting air rush in his lungs. With a few more deep thrusts, Jongdae’s fingers clawed and gripped the sheets as he came so hard. Baekhyun took advantage of his oversensitivity, fucking him through it until he came. Jongdae felt so dirty upon feeling cum leak from his ass after Baekhyun withdrew his length. Just when he thought it was over, Baekhyun gripped Jongdae’s dick and wrapped his hot mouth around the over sensitive tip for a deliberate lick over the slit. Jongdae screamed so loud, it echoed his room. Baekhyun smiled after popping off the dick, smiling with his cum-stained lips. Jongdae looked at the slut before him. Jongdae dropped his head back, screaming and begging. Baekhyun gripped the length tight and put his palm over the tip, shaking his hand fast for a quick round of edging. “Baekhyun, sir, stop! Please, stop! I-,”

What’s stop to Byun Baekhyun? More. He crawled on top, gagging the supermodel with his dick. Baekhyun gripped Jongdae’s hair, holding him in place as he fucked his mouth. Jongdae took it, not wanting to disappoint his crush. Baekhyun came again, seed dripping down Jongdae’s throat. He gave one more round of fucking to Jongdae, making sure he alone came. Jongdae was left panting on his bed, feeling all the body pain now. He was so defiled but he loved every moment of it. Baekhyun laid beside him, spooning his side, peppering his shoulders with kisses. A soft birthday greeting was the last of what Jongdae heard from Baekhyun.

The creative director caressed Jongdae’s face with the back of his fingers, admiring him. He couldn’t fathom what his mind told him. He just slept with someone after months of isolation. The thrill felt earlier subsided. What’s he supposed to do now? Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hair before getting up. He found his pants, wearing them slowly as he looked around the supermodel’s bedroom. The sweater hanging by a sliding door caught his attention. It’s one of his creations. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae before entering his impressive walk-in closet. There was a rack for Privé only. His fingertips touched the line of clothes as his lips twitched a small smile. He saw one of his first creations by the door and wore it. He closed the bedroom door slowly and sat on the sofa.

"I'm alive, don't worry." Baekhyun mumbled to his phone.

"Sehun said you stayed behind." Junmyeon wasn't mad, just curious.

"I…"

"Whatever your business was," the elder chose his words wisely. "Are you alright?"

"Yes. Jun, please take note of everything I'll say."

\---

When Jongdae woke up, he was alone in bed. It’s 5PM. Everyone left his party by 4AM. Jongdae tried to remember what happened, smiling gratefully for an awesome birthday party. He tried to get up. Nope, no, wrong decision. Jongdae let out a silent gasp, his lower body hurting worse than his hangover. He just fell back to bed, succumbing to the pain that demanded to be felt. He tried to remember what else happened. Oh yeah, DJ Channie’s lapdance. _What a funny memory._ Jongdae turned his head slowly to the left, seeing a familiar black box. He reached for it, looking around the very expensive looking box. It had a gold engraving _Maison des Fleurs._ A lone blue rose was in the box. It was really simple and pretty. A cream card was on the lid. _Thanks for inviting me. It won’t be the last we’ll meet, Chen. --BBH_

Jongdae sat up instantly, ignoring the pain. He looked around his bed, seeing his pants, boxers, and two shirts. That navy blue silk shirt wasn’t his. A hanger was discarded on the floor. The black Privé sweater he had was gone. He got his phone, checking his messages. More greetings poured for some reason. Notifications of articles about his birthday bash appeared, nothing harmful he hoped. Missed calls from Minseok were a staple. He checked all tagged posts and stories of him in Instagram. In the pile of wasted stories and all, BBH had him tagged. He opened the creative director’s stories, seeing a few photos of himself, his day (yesterday), Jongdae’s place as a backdrop of a few photos with other industry people, the skyline view from Jongdae’s place, and a photo of Jongdae (oh, that’s where BBH tagged him? How embarrassing) laid on the sofa, utterly spent. The caption was really cute: _Birthday boy wished he was never born. Haha!_ That was probably taken before Baekhyun came in and...things happened. The next story was...cryptic. It was the candle emoji with the caption: _Candles Blown. I’m going home._ Jongdae covered his mouth. He obviously understood that. They blew each other just hours ago. _2h._ Two hours ago. BBH left Chen’s place just two hours ago.

An unknown number left two missed calls. Jongdae ignored it and took a bath. He walked slowly, the dull ache in his ass reminding him who got there. He hugged the dirty clothes, taking a very “non-obsessive sniff” on Baekhyun’s silk shirt. Once he went out of his bedroom, a stranger met him. She bowed to Jongdae, greeting him. “Good evening, Sir Jongdae. Mr. Byun instructed me to clean your home for the day. I can take the laundry.” Jongdae only blinked. What else could he say? She took the clothes from him, getting to work immediately. The one who bedded him diligently even helped clean his penthouse. Isn’t that thoughtful?

His phone vibrated in his pocket, answering the call without checking the ID. “Hello, is this Chen? This is Privé.”

“Huh?” Jongdae checked the phone number, seeing it was the unknown number. “Yes, it’s Chen.”

“Chen, how are you? This is Junmyeon, Privé’s new casting director And CEO. I’m inviting you for a gosee for our new collection. Will we see you there?” What? Privé’s new collection was going to be released in two weeks.

“You’re kidding.” Jongdae covered his mouth, unsure of what to think. Only a laugh responded.

“Great. See you by the end of the week. We’ll email the details to your agency.” Was everyone at Privé that straightforward?

Jongdae’s agency called a few minutes later about his new offer. “They beat you to it minutes ago. I’m not going.”

  
“You are and you will. The creative director asked for you personally.” Jongdae spat his drink. One night in bed gave him the deal he always dreamt of? He didn’t want it like this. _Why are you hiding your body? Isn’t this your casting for me?_ The guy wasn’t joking at all. Jongdae curled in bed, shutting everyone out. He lay in bed, smelling his sheets like a maniac. One part smelled normal but another part made his blood sing. He’s due to meet the creative director again soon. Impressions meant everything in the industry. How could he look at the creative director in the eye after choking on his dick? Jongdae picked up the blue satin silk shirt and washed it. BBH took his sweater. It’s just right to get it back and return his shirt. Jongdae emerged from his room on the day of the gosee, wearing BBH’s blue shirt, about to walk of shame on the creative director’s turf. Jongdae wouldn’t do this generally but BBH may have lodged his balls deep in him to actually grow a pair on his own. For the first time since the rejection six years ago, Jongdae would be in a casting for Privé to claim his spot.


	3. Baekhyun's World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae said a condition but Baekhyun took it as a challenge. Will he run away or go with the flow? If he'll go with the flow, what kind awaits?

Baekhyun busied himself with fittings when Junmyeon reminded him the last of the models were at the casting room already. He simply nodded, finishing his work on the female model. “Is that a new perfume, BBH?” She sniffed slightly once he was close.

“Why? Does it smell bad?” He smirked as he locked the belt around her waist. She shook her head.

“It’s just, I’ve met someone who wore the same scent.” She tried to remember who. “Oh! You were at Chen’s birthday party, right? His place really smells like lilies, it might’ve stuck to your clothes.” She chuckled, taking another whiff.

“His place really does,” BBH smirked, finishing the styling.  _ He really does. _ “What do you think of this one?” As expected, he’d divert conversation back to work. She assessed her look one last time, kissing BBH’s cheek.

Downstairs, Chen stood among three other models, all in awe to have the supermodel amongst them. Junmyeon was like any other casting director; no time to waste, must be impressed immediately. “We’re only taking two people; one for runway, one for an international campaign. Walk for me please.” Walk of shame right away? Jongdae laughed at himself.

The walking assessment was harsh. Jongdae knew the errors of the other models but didn’t let that be his stepping stone. He had flaws too, like his really tiny shoulders and how to use them better. When it’s his turn to walk, someone walked in the room too. As Jongdae turned from the pretend-end of the runway, he almost tripped on his own foot upon seeing the creative director strolling slowly around the place to make his way to Junmyeon’s area. BBH had a black Privé logo sweater on with his black joggers and bulky Balenciaga shoes. It’s kind of hot he wore a beanie with that too. Once Jongdae was back in line, he avoided BBH’s eyes. It didn’t take an Einstein between them to know the sweater was Jongdae’s. Little did he know BBH played the same game too. Just as the CEO stood up, BBH sat on the edge of the desk. “No need for introductions, Junmyeon. I’m sure they know me.” The last word hung in the air with BBH’s gaze on Chen.

Wow, the air felt thick around Chen. Junmyeon went to work, choosing some looks for each to model. BBH helped as the polaroid photographer. Each model stood in front of him, giving a straight face, a smoldering expression, and a cold edgy look. Baekhyun was easy to read as a creative director. If he didn’t like something, he turned away in a second or proceed to the next immediately. After one photo of one of the models, he said it’s done already. One photo; whether that was a good thing, it’s up to BBH because others took four to five shots. Chen stepped on the mark, comfortable in a dark green Privé shirt. Junmyeon may have tricked him. Baekhyun raised the polaroid, making sure it’s aligned to the subject. “You look good in my shirt.”  _ Click. _ Chen’s poker face broke in a split second. Baekhyun looked at the photo, smiling to it. “I’m keeping this for myself. That’s cute.” He captured Chen’s smile with his eyes closed tight. “Be serious, Jongdae. This is a serious situation.” Baekhyun’s smile peeked at the side of the camera.  _ Click. Click. Click.  _ “You’re really nailing the cold expression. Two more smoldering,” Baekhyun whispered, making sure the conversation stayed between them. He didn’t comment on the other models anyway. “Junmyeon, stop messing with Chen please. Give him a real Privé shirt for god’s sake.” Baekhyun said as he checked the photos. Oh, it really was Baekhyun’s shirt. Chen tried to hide his embarrassment.

“Why did you take so many photos then?” Junmyeon shot finger guns as he winked. Baekhyun scoffed, apologizing shyly to Chen. Not just for the shirt, but also for privately telling Junmyeon what happened between them.

Once Chen changed, he took his photos faster then lined with the rest of the models. Junmyeon smiled kindly to everyone. “We’re changing things up a bit. Since the show will be in two weeks, we need someone who can work quickly. I’ve enough insights for each of you for my assessment so if you impress BBH this time, you’re hired. Simple.” The models thought it was that simple. “Use BBH as a prop while I take photos.” That was an honor and a challenge. BBH started as a model too. It would be very difficult to stand out against him in a photo. At the height of his career, he stopped and joined Privé for personal reasons but it didn’t mean that he stopped modelling completely. Chen bit his cheek, thinking of how to land this job. BBH quickly messed up his hair to fit the brand. That’s a quality model right there. “Don’t worry about touching him. He’s human. He has weaknesses too.” Junmyeon teased. Chen held his breath. That’s what he feared; touching the guy who drilled his ass.

Three models did their best to pose with BBH, relishing this experience. After each session, he gave them critiques and apparently, a hint of the final verdict. Watching the guy work amazed Chen. He’s learning the subtle changes made, the stance, the expression, when to tone down the aura and when to take advantage of the creative director’s weak angles. BBH looked at the supermodel, realizing he’s being studied. He smirked to Chen to throw him off guard. The supermodel’s gaze shifted to the other model as if he wasn’t ogling. Junmyeon called it a wrap and motioned for Chen to take his position. Chen stood beside BBH, unsure what the concept was exactly. “I need sensual.” Junmyeon supplied. BBH stood firmly, looking at his own shoulder, a strong angle. Chen apparently had to work around him so he literally went around BBH and did his version of the pose, face just a few inches away. “Next,” BBH pulled Chen in front of him, lifting the supermodel’s shirt from behind, gripping the fabric tight. That’s a major help for him to stand out. Chen tried to put more tension on the fabric by weighing against the pull. The other models just had modelling 101 with two supermodels in their midst. 

Chen saw the trick. Everyone knew they’re beneath the creative director in terms of experience. Why bother exceed when you can be at par? Chen didn’t outshine BBH. Instead, he became the complement of the guy. “Last,” Junmyeon called, checking his watch. BBH bravely tipped Chen’s chin up, his upper lip touching Chen’s lower lip oh so slightly. The camera could not catch the touch, only the closeness. Chen looked so cold and edgy but inside, he was screaming. “We’ll call for the results. Thank you for coming, everyone.” Junmyeon shook the models’ hands. BBH walked away like he didn’t just almost kiss someone in public. Chen turned to the changing room, hoping he wasn’t too flushed.

Before he left the Privé office, BBH called his attention. “Where are you going?” Chen looked up to the second floor ledge. “Did Junmyeon shake your hand?”  _ Did he? _ Chen shook his head. “Then you’re hired. Come up.”

Chen couldn’t think anymore. What kind of cue was that for hiring? The door closed behind him. He was finally in BBH’s studio. Every magic happened in there. Even clothes that weren’t released were there. Chen made a mental note to do well so he could ask for the rejects at least. That’s such a plebian move but he really had no pride over things he wanted.

BBH studio wasn’t that spacious. The walls were made of bricks painted in white. There’s a huge drawing desk on the left side of the room. On the right side was a bigger table for fabrics probably. Transparent plastic mannequins lined on the far right of the room, housing the outfits being made. Beside the door was a small receiving area with a sofa and a coffee table. It’s pretty bare for someone who spent most of his day in there.

“Strip.” BBH ordered, leaning over the drawing desk. Chen thought he heard wrong or his mind’s just horny. BBH faced him again, seeing he wasn’t heard. “Don’t make me say it again. Keep the boxers.”

Chen did as told, folding his clothes neatly and waiting for instructions. BBH handed him a pair of trousers and a hoodie. It’s already his fitting, wow, they worked fast here. BBH sat on the edge of his drawing desk while Chen got changed in front of him. Just when he’s about to zip his pants, BBH stopped him. “I need to style this for your frame.” He walked around Chen, seriously eyeing the fit. Chen had a strangely tiny waist. BBH stood behind and gripped it, taking Chen by surprise. He began tucking the hem of the hoodie in Chen’s pants, hand purposely grazing over Chen’s boxers. The way BBH’s palm slid against his flesh was so sensual. Chen may have choked a bit when BBH squeezed his ass. The smirk on BBH’s lips was a novel. Chen suddenly tipped his head back, groaning upon feeling BBH’s hand slip beyond the waistband of his boxers.

“Th-this is sexual harassment.” Chen held BBH’s forearms, knowing he could come anytime soon.

“Don’t accuse me of something you like, Jongdae. Can’t I show how much I like you?” BBH whispered, kissing his neck sweetly.

“Then date me. Not like this, I mean, we just met.” What a brave, brave Chen. BBH’s hand stopped and withdrew. He continued styling Chen in silence until he got the measurements right. He didn’t say a word anymore except “Please close the door when you leave.”

Chen was frustrated by many things. One being this opportunity. He had to sleep with the creative director to make it happen. Next were his feelings over his longtime crush; were they real? Were they just lust? Were they puppy love? It’s best to shrug than decide.

BBH and Chen shook hands before parting. Junmyeon saw the supermodel make his way down, talking happily on his phone. He knocked on Baekhyun’s door, seeing the young creative director, his little brother, noting measurements. “You’re working too hard, don’t you think?”

“I’ve been working hard for years, Junmyeon. What’s new?” BBH continued scribbling, but it wasn’t measurements or lines. It’s words.

“What’s new?” Junmyeon stepped inside slowly, eyeing his brother’s creations around until he sat on the empty stool. Something’s troubling Baekhyun, he could see it. “You,” the creative director scoffed. “You went out. You met a famous stranger. You hired that famous stranger. You slept with that famous stranger without ghosting. Isn’t that working too hard?” Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

“I had no intention of sleeping with him. It just happened. Why is that such a big deal?” Baekhyun’s being defensive, guarded. Someone’s developing care.

“Baekhyun, you can’t change the fact that your competitor catapulted Chen’s career, not you.” The truth was slapped across his face.

“Good thing we let go of the former casting director,”

“When are you giving Chen’s sweater back?” Junmyeon pinched the sleeve. Baekhyun only shrugged. “You didn’t even trade shirts. That shirt he wore was yours, I assume.” The elder glanced down, peeking at what the younger wrote; an essay, a memory. “Okay, don’t forget to give it back.”

“I won’t.” Baekhyun placed a note on the page to do so.

* * *

Chen sat across his agent, watching him decipher how it happened. Privé asked for Chen and hired him on the spot. The paycheck was extremely handsome too. “You’re telling me BBH came to your birthday and used it as a casting?”

“Yes,” Chen didn’t know how else to put it. Of course he excluded the details of how the casting went. A phone rang, making both jump. She answered it, voice switching to some jolly accommodating person.

“Junmyeon, hello, it’s great to hear from you.” She eyed Jongdae. “Alright. We’ll fit it in his schedule. Thank you, have a good day!” She sighed once the call ended. “Pack your bags tonight. You’re going to Japan...with BBH.”

Chen screamed for his life as his agency’s security pulled him out of his penthouse, taking his luggage for him. Minseok waved goodbye to his best friend. “I’ll keep the fort warm!”

“This is kidnapping!” Chen screamed to the car door once it closed. BBH was beside him, chewing on a sausage stick. Chen flinched upon seeing the creative director, hitting his own head on the window. “I-I didn’t mean it like that,” BBH only looked at him as he chewed his meal. “Don’t you need rice with that? At least some kimchi?” BBH looked forward, nodding to the driver.

The trip to the airport was quiet. BBH didn’t look at him, nor spoke about what they’d do. At the airport, cameras waited for them. They just went along, minding their business. Jongdae went first, BBH behind him with security around them. A hand gripped Jongdae’s wrist, making him stop and look behind. Behind his lowered cap and face mask, Jongdae saw the discomfort in BBH’s eyes. “Are you okay?” Baekhyun nodded, closing his eyes tight as he tried to breathe. Jongdae gently pulled him forward to let him go first, holding his waist from behind and guiding him to the gate. Baekhyun kept his head down, walking calmly until they were inside. Jongdae peeked at Baekhyun’s face from behind, seeing him sweat. It’s fall but he’s sweating. Something’s not right. Jongdae used his hand to dab some off Baekhyun’s temple. “Sorry, crowded spaces make me uncomfortable.” The elder whispered.

“I can see that,” Jongdae’s voice was so gentle. “Do you need water?” Baekhyun shook his head. “Well, just ask me if you need anything.” He went around and walked first. Baekhyun followed, not daring to raise his gaze. He quickly typed on his phone and went after the supermodel.

When they landed in Japan, more cameras welcomed them with some writers in the mix. "Mr. BBH, we just heard Chen is the new face of Privé, is this true?" BBH kept walking. Of course, everyone had to follow his step, not the other way around. No comment came from the creative director, what's new?

"Chen! Is it true you're dating BBH?" Chen laughed, denying it. BBH rolled his eyes, walking fast to grab Chen's elbow and pulling him to the side.

"Never. I mean never give comments or reactions at the airport. No one must know you're our new ambassador yet."

"I-I am?" Chen was shocked. He thought he was just a normal model walking in the show. BBH sighed and nodded.

"That's why I brought you here, to tell you the news. Guess that part of the agenda's done." BBH checked his schedule. He could send Jongdae back home already but that’ll feed him to the wolves waiting. He couldn’t trust his mouth anymore.

Chen was letting the information sink in. He's finally part of Privé, not just part but the face of the brand. Baekhyun kept looking around for his name among all the cards. A familiar tall guy waved at him, making Baekhyun smile. Chen followed obediently, not daring to look at BBH's friend. "Were the cameras too harsh?" Chen finally looked up. It's DJ Channie!

"Same old. They ruined the surprise news but that's how it goes." Baekhyun walked with him. "Guess the place's ready?"

"As usual. You two have the house to yourselves. Here's my house keys, car keys. Please feed my dog. All good?" Chanyeol looked at the two. "Great! See you both in a week!"

"A what?" Jongdae looked around, wondering who could help him.

"Get in the car." BBH hastened to the parking lot, getting in a huge Benz 4x4. Jongdae stood stupidly outside.  _ If I sit in front, that would be too intimate. If I sit in the back, it'll make BBH seem like a driver! Shit, shit! He's looking at me. Look away! Whistle or something, yes! _ BBH couldn't help but judge the supermodel bluntly. Chen whistled outside, standing awkwardly like a stupid creep. The window in the front seat lowered, the judging expression coming in full high definition. "Get in the car, Jongdae." BBH judged harder, rolling his eyes as Jongdae quickly and clumsily did so.

* * *

They stayed in Chanyeol's home in Japan for less cost. Baekhyun insisted Jongdae took Chanyeol’s bedroom while he got a spare room. As they unpacked their things in their own rooms, Jongdae wondered how long they would be in Japan. He had a photoshoot scheduled in a few days. Baekhyun looked away from his closed suitcase as Jongdae knocked on the door. “Excuse me, but how long will we be here?” Jongdae didn’t want to sound ungrateful. Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, thinking of an answer.

“I...don’t know,” He whispered.

“Oh, well, you see I have a schedule in a few days. I thought this would take a few days only.” Jongdae smiled, trying to ease the heavy air. Baekhyun began typing on his phone, calling one of his siblings. Jongdae stood by the door awkwardly, feeling very out of place. Baekhyun did a double take to the other person in the room. He patted the space on his bed to make Jongdae sit down for a moment. Jongdae declined, extremely shy to do so. BBH stared longer. He sat down without another instruction, careful to maintain his distance. The fact that he slept with this guy made his palms sweat. Baekhyun hung up. “We’ll only be here for two days. You can go first on the last day. I have a schedule before my flight.”

“We’re not going back together?” The disappointment in Jongdae’s voice made Baekhyun smile a little.

“Why? Do you want to?” Baekhyun scratched the back of his head, very flustered. It’s a novel to see the creative director’s confidence take a backseat. Jongdae was speechless. He was too busy falling in love. “Silence. I’ll take that as a yes.” Baekhyun began unpacking his suitcase slowly. Jongdae felt like he’s intruding so he stood and left quickly.

Later that night, they ate cup noodles because of laziness. Jongdae kept stealing glances at Baekhyun who ate with his head down. One stolen glance was caught by the other. Baekhyun gave him a small smile with his cheeks stuffed. Jongdae’s ears heated slightly. It was so adorable. “So you’re 25. Me too, but older by a few months.” Jongdae chuckled lightly, ignoring his giddy feelings. “Baekhyun-hyung,” The elder froze but still chewed his food. Jongdae apologized for being inconsiderate. Baekhyun drank the soup, not taking his eyes off Jongdae’s bashful face. “That’s cute, but you’re not too young.” He stood up taking his cup and chopsticks. “Turn off the lights when you’re finished. We have to be up early tomorrow.” Jongdae felt his cheeks heat this time, forgetting to answer. BBH called him cute. He wanted to call Minseok but that would be a costly call. He stuffed noodles in his mouth, shaking the compliment off. He wiped sweat off his temples and forehead. The noodles wasn’t even spicy but he’s sweating...in Japan at Fall season. BBH walked to his room, chuckling silently. Flustering Jongdae seemed fun. So he made it a mission to do it the next day.

Jongdae felt a light breeze on his jaw. He turned to his side, pulling the blanket to his chin. The breeze moved to his forehead. A slight snicker made him open his eyes slightly. BBH was less than an inch away from his face. Jongdae pulled the blanket over his head to hide his morning face. “Wake up! We have to go to the beach.”

“W-Why a beach? It’s so cold.” Jongdae groaned.

“You said I should date you if I wanted to show you I liked you, right?” BBH stretched his arms, the waistband of his underwear greeting Jongdae hello.

It felt like a ceramic plate smashed on Jongdae’s face. He sat up, about to retract his statement. BBH didn’t take any prisoners. He pulled Jongdae’s arms so he’d get up. “Wait, wait! I’m not dressed!” He tried to cover his privates with the blanket but BBH was strong.

“Come on! Get in the shower! We’re wasting the sunrise!” BBH smiled. Jongdae looked around his room; it’s still dark.

“W-Why the sunrise?” Jongdae wrapped his blanket around his naked self. BBH smiled brightly. He must be the sun’s keeper.

“Because we’re in the land of the rising sun,” Jongdae didn’t know if he’s witty or stupid. “And life,” suddenly BBH turned serious. “Starts now,”

The two drove to the beach just in time for the sunrise. In their designer coats, they braved to near the sea. Jongdae stopped just before the current’s limit while BBH went on for three to four more steps, shoes slightly wet. The light began to peek from the horizon. Jongdae took a photo and short video of the moment. He stepped to the side, trying to get BBH’s silhouette in the shot. Instagram had its moments. The sound of the shutter broke the tranquility. BBH smiled as he looked over his shoulder. Jongdae almost dropped his phone in the water upon hearing the sound. “I hope that’s my good angle, Chen.” Jongdae wanted to eat sand out of embarrassment.

BBH took slow steps backward, eyes still mesmerized by the sunrise. The way the yellowish glow hit his skin stunned Jongdae. Once the creative director was beside him, he looked at Jongdae. “Why did you send me that invite, Jongdae?” His voice was so soft, barely inaudible like he hid Chen’s real identity. The supermodel shrugged, looking at the sun too.

“Do I need a reason? I admire you...r work.” He saved. BBH chuckled at him amusingly. “I guess I liked you too.” That warmed BBH’s heart. No one was brave enough to admit that to him although he knew when someone was interested in him. He’s just not the type to approach the uncertain. So why did he dive in this one? “I wanted to be part of your brand, your artistry; it’s a dream honestly. It will be tough I assume, knowing how big you are, the brand, but I’ll do my best. I can do it. I’ll...do anything to not waste this.” Honesty became the supermodel. BBH looked at Jongdae, eyes screaming something unexplainable. Jongdae was paralyzed under his gaze. “Kim Jongdae, do you really want to be part of my world?”

Silence stretched as the sun was pulled upwards in the vast blue expanse. Baekhyun turned his body towards Jongdae, waiting for an answer. Jongdae’s hand trembled under his sleeve. His dumb finger posted BBH’s sunset photo in his stories. “No matter how hard it will be, do you really want to be part of my world Kim Jongdae?” The creative director repeated.

No one has used Chen’s real name in such an intimate and personal manner. Jongdae’s not stupid to know the weight of those words from Byun Baekhyun. The guy went out of his way to set a personal agenda in his business trip. Going on a date at the wee hours of the morning to take something off his chest took balls. He definitely has it. Jongdae knew that...in and out. Baekhyun didn’t press the issue anymore. He pressed his lips on the supermodel instead. Jongdae gasped into the kiss, feeling warm despite their lips being cold. BBH pulled back, looking into Jongdae’s eyes. “Silence. I’ll take that as a yes.”

* * *

In their 2-day stay in Japan, Chen felt very relaxed because he wasn’t doing any work. BBH did all of it. Before their flight later in the day, BBH had to do a photoshoot for a friend’s new clothing collection. Chen stood at the back of the room, watching everyone move. It’s a small space with minimal staff. Japan and their minimalism really translated to many things. He watched Baekhyun be BBH for everyone, posing on the floor has he laid on the carpet. Jongdae watched the master work, taking notes on what he could do too. BBH’s friend and fellow designer saw the supermodel watching BBH intently. She neared him for a quick chat. When she knew he was a supermodel, she cut the entire shoot. BBH sat up, stretching his neck and shoulders to ease the tension. “Get him in an outfit! I want to see if he’s not lying.” She gave BBH a knowing look. He only chuckled because she knew who Chen was. It’s pretty much scamming the supermodel for free labor.

Chen sat beside BBH, back to back. The dynamics of the entire photoshoot changed. BBH threw his head back, resting it on Chen’s shoulder. Chen’s gaze shifted to BBH’s profile. The two broke into smiles and chuckles. The female designer bit her thumb as she scoffed. “BBH, are you sure?” She whispered to herself, very worried about what she felt.

The two left with bows but BBH took a step and hugged her. It lasted for a few seconds, which Chen noticed. She nodded to whatever he said, kissing his cheek. Two words caught Jongdae’s ear. “Visit her,” and BBH nodded. Suddenly, Jongdae didn’t know who this person was.

On their way to the airport, BBH asked for a quick detour. Jongdae found himself standing in front of a small home with trees covering the place. BBH held his hand as they went in. No one spoke a word. Jongdae didn’t want to press him. BBH stopped by the door, holding Jongdae’s shoulders. “You...you’re the first person outside my family who will see this, or know this. Please, please Jongdae, don’t tell anyone.”

That’s a lot to ask knowing they simply fucked and dated once. Jongdae wondered where all this trust came from. He didn’t think BBH would be the type to trust a stranger easily. When the creative director opened the door, Jongdae gulped thickly. He didn’t expect to see nor hear that.

A little girl laid in bed at the corner of the small home, medical machines beeped around her. Her short black hair was neatly combed despite laying. Baekhyun looked at Jongdae, checking if he ran away. He didn’t. How could he? Baekhyun slowly neared the girl as a nurse neared him. They began talking in Japanese. Chen looked behind him, seeing no one followed them. He closed the door silently after entering, staying as far as he could possibly be from Baekhyun. He knew it wasn’t his place to pry about his personal life. The little girl opened her eyes, her eyes were light blue. She’s blind. Baekhyun held her hand and she smiled. “Daddy?”

Baekhyun smiled, looking at their joined hands. Jongdae felt goosebumps taking over his body. Baekhyun has a daughter. He hid his daughter. She knew it was him. Baekhyun kissed her tiny hand, apologizing for not coming often. She smiled adorably. “Thank you for the hoodie, Daddy.” Baekhyun smiled, speaking to her gently.

“I do it all for you, Aki.” Aki. Her name’s Byun Aki, Baekhyun’s hidden daughter. He tucked her hair behind her ear. “You’ve grown up, darling. You really have,” he choked slightly, making her frown. Aki began consoling Baekhyun, crying with him. The nurse excused herself to give the two some privacy. She tended to Jongdae instead.

From her, he found out that Aki was not part of Baekhyun’s plan. He got a friend pregnant and she happened. Jongdae was even more shook when he found out that the friend Baekhyun knocked up was the designer they just did a photoshoot for. No wonder she urged him to visit the child. They didn’t get to the part on how Aki got blind because she wasn’t born blind. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to meet his daughter.

“Hi,” oh what a shy girl.

“Aki, how do you know he’s handsome?” Baekhyun teased, knowing his daughter was smitten over a hand.

“His hand,” Jongdae was amazed. He gauged people through sense of touch. Or was it intuition? “Daddy like his hand.”

“Yes,” Baekhyun smiled to his daughter.

“Daddy, happy?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, memorizing his expression. The elder nodded, patting Aki’s thigh twice. She giggled, holding Jongdae’s hand tighter. “Daddy!” Baekhyun didn’t answer. He looked at Jongdae instead.

“She meant you.”

The pressure was on. Aki wanted him for her father. This felt too fast. One date and he met the biggest family secret. What’s the second date for, family heirs? Jongdae tried to not overthink. It’s just a child, he thought. Baekhyun thought differently. Jongdae wanted to be a part of his world so no time must be wasted to show it. It could have been a way to get Jongdae closer but no, not to Baekhyun. He deeply wanted Jongdae to run away before it got worse.

This gossip feature about them wasn’t the worst, Baekhyun believed. To Jongdae, it could have been the worst because well, his Instagram story earlier that day became a springboard to believe that BBH and Chen were dating. No rumor there but it’s just too sudden. Everything was too sudden for Jongdae’s pace. His agency bombarded him while he’s on the plane, asking for a statement. He looked at Baekhyun, who gave him an okay sign while he played on his phone with one hand. This caused a tidal wave frenzy. The BBH was dating the supermodel Chen.

Baekhyun didn’t even let 24 hours pass for the news to settle before he got Jongdae writhing under him again. They’re in the supermodel’s penthouse, ignored Minseok’s greeting and went straight to the bedroom. Minseok left the place, knowing it would get pretty loud. Jongdae fell on top of Baekhyun after riding him to his heart’s content. Baekhyun combed Jongdae’s hair off his forehead and kissed his lips. “Thanks Dae, for coming with me to see Aki.” Jongdae nodded, very tired from the flight and the sex.

“She’s really bright, Baekhyun. Why are you hiding her?” Jongdae worried about the child being unappreciated.

“It’s what she wanted.” That could be a lie, Jongdae thought. “She told me, us, that she’ll only be jealous of other kids. So we did what she wanted.” Baekhyun looked pained. Of course, seeing his daughter so defeated at an incredibly young age was unsettling. “I can’t deny my little girl.” Of course his brothers knew about Aki. They helped Baekhyun hide her. Jongdae really felt like he’s missing a piece in this story. He’s too wary to ask because it’s one blow after another. Was he ready to even find out?

* * *

Days passed as things slowly went back to normal. The industry respected the new magically formed relationship. Some even celebrated the success of Chen being a fan turned boyfriend. What others found odd was how closeted their interactions were. After seeing them in their Japan trip, they never went out again. They were seen outside separately but that’s it. Guess their circle of friends were really different.

Chen finally had some downtime to think. He really didn’t know how this all happened. His first show with Privé was around the corner. He’s dating the creative director. Well, dating seemed to be an exclusive term. Were they really dating? Did silence really mean yes? The supermodel’s phone rang. “J-Jongdae?” It’s him.

“Hey, is everything alright?” Jongdae sat up immediately, noticing the uncertainty in his voice.

“Uh, yes yes, I...I’m not sure if I forgot something with you.” Jongdae looked at his scattered suitcase. It’s been two weeks since their trip and he didn’t have the nerve to clean up. Seems like Baekhyun didn’t have the nerve too. “A shirt, I think?”

“Oh, let me check.” Jongdae rummage through his things, finding a shirt definitely not his. “Found it. Do you want me to have it delivered? Where are you?”

Baekhyun’s smile could be heard. Jongdae felt slightly disarmed by it. “I missed your voice, Jongdae.” Jongdae dropped his hand to his lap, gripping the shirt tightly. “C-Can I see you instead?” Jongdae ran his hand over his face, feeling flustered. He agreed even if it’s 1am. With Baekhyun’s shirt in a paper bag, he sprinted to the elevators without a word. Minseok was brushing his teeth, walking from the bathroom to his bedroom, when he saw his best friend run like the rest of their place was on fire. Jongdae had a cap on under his hoodie.

He got to the meeting place shortly after Baekhyun arrived. Baekhyun had super comfy joggers, a hoodie, and a coat on. His hair’s silver now. Jongdae thought he was the snow angel. “Where’s your coat?” Baekhyun noticed he rushed. Jongdae felt bashful for coming unprepared. He handed the paper bag, ignoring the question to avoid possible scolding. The silence between them became awkward. “You’re...my boyfriend, right?”

“What?” Jongdae wasn’t used to it yet. He didn’t mean to make Baekhyun a fool but he felt so embarrassed. “Yes,”

“Good to know,” Baekhyun smiled, stretching his hand out to Jongdae. The supermodel looked up, smitten by the creative director’s smile. Baekhyun urged him to take it. Jongdae couldn’t think anymore so he just went for it. As their hands touched, Baekhyun pulled Jongdae to his body, kissing him gently. By instinct, Jongdae closed his eyes and savored it. Neither wanted to pull back first. From a distance, a figure stood behind the light post with his hands in his pockets. A sad smile appeared across Junmyeon’s lips. He left the couple alone, opting to go home instead.

Baekhyun and Jongdae walked around the park, enjoying the cold air with the crickets singing around them. They talked about themselves, their careers, even people in the industry. Jongdae must’ve won a human lottery and with all the luck in the world because Baekhyun’s laughing so much. They’re by the swings, telling stories and swinging back and forth. It’s a novel to hear his crisp laughter and high-pitched chuckles since he didn’t do that in public. “Baekhyun, I’m grateful you let me meet Aki. It’s a really humbling experience.” Jongdae mumbled. Baekhyun stopped swinging immediately. Jongdae followed suit, thinking if he offended the other. “Aki,” the creative director looked uncomfortable. Sadness masked his face instantly. Jongdae got off the swing and squatted in front of Baekhyun. He looked into Baekhyun’s eyes, assuring him he’s doing well with her. Baekhyun shook his head, tears falling from his eyes. Jongdae rubbed Baekhyun’s knee, comforting him even in the simplest way he could. Inside the cold and cool exterior of someone great was a wounded parent the world barely knew. “This isn’t the happy ending I wanted for us, Jongdae.”

Us. Who was us?

Jongdae faced the answer staring back at him. A news site released an article about Baekhyun and Aki. And another, and another, until it was all over the world. Not only was their relationship publicized, but their personal lives too. No wonder Baekhyun wanted to meet at dawn. Apologies poured from Baekhyun’s lips, gripping the metal chains of the swing. Jongdae felt his faults in this. If he didn’t tag along on the ride home, no one would see them in that house. Everyone involved was silenced for Aki’s safety. She was going to be transferred to the brothers’ estate for better treatments. The mother allowed Aki to be put into Baekhyun’s custody because he had more money to support her. Jongdae looked at the creative director again, hugging him around his waist. Was it time to wake up from this dream? Do dreams really end this fast? Baekhyun hugged Jongdae’s head, kissing his hair. Jongdae looked up, wiping Baekhyun’s tears off his cheek. “This...won’t change the way I feel. I’ll stay with you if you’d like. I think...I love you, Baekhyun.”

Another emotion took over Baekhyun. He’s stunned. No one loved him before. No one dared to. He genuinely believed Jongdae didn’t know what he’s saying. Baekhyun’s preoccupied with Aki and the media, now Jongdae wanted...to stay. Stay. A memory of someone saying it made him tremble. Who was it? How come he couldn’t remember the face of the person who said it? The voice was so clear. Reality caught up before his eyes. Jongdae’s face became clearer. This guy loved him. What Jongdae saw in him, he barely understood. But he didn’t want to be alone, not now, not like this. He hugged Jongdae, holding him for dear life. What else could he do when he’s been pushing people away all his life? Aki became his reason to open his heart.

Jongdae couldn’t sleep. He’s in bed with Baekhyun, petting his head while he slept. They didn’t have sex, which Jongdae appreciated. He had a schedule later in the day anyway. Once Baekhyun was deep asleep, Jongdae went out quietly to get a glass of water. He happened exit the same time as Baekhyun’s older brother and company CEO Kim Junmyeon. Jongdae bowed deeply, ashamed to be caught exiting the creative director’s bedroom.

“Sorry, he could be moody at times.” Junmyeon chuckled tiredly.

“No, no, I understand.” Jongdae tried to smile. He really did. Junmyeon saw his discomfort.

“Do you want to visit Aki?”

“She’s...here?” Jongdae was amazed their family worked fast. Junmyeon nodded, sharing the little girl couldn’t stop talking about her daddy’s smile. Another reason to be bashful was added to Jongdae’s list.

The two saw the little girl awake and staring at the ceiling. Her brows furrowed upon hearing footsteps. Junmyeon held her shoulder first. Aki recognized who it was instantly. He whispered who was with him, making her giggle adorably. She held her hand out for Jongdae to take. “Chen, you came!” It made Jongdae smile. Junmyeon saw the two getting along with storybooks so he slipped out of the room quietly to get some sleep.

Baekhyun woke up hours later, finding himself alone. He wondered if he got drunk the night before. No, he was with Jongdae. Baekhyun got up, looking for him. Junmyeon was showered and dressed for work when he saw a clueless Baekhyun at the hallway. He whistled to call his brother’s attention, pointing to the right. No one stayed in the rooms on the right except Aki. Baekhyun cautiously went in, relieved to hear the machine still working. The next sight surprised him well. Aki’s cuddled to Jongdae’s side as they slept. Baekhyun neared the two, admiring how comfortable they were with each other. He kissed Aki’s forehead then Jongdae’s. When the door closed, Jongdae woke. He smiled slightly then went back to sleep.

* * *

This closeness didn’t go unnoticed especially when BBH came to a showcase that’s not Privé. Although he was truly invited by Armani, many knew it’s because his boyfriend was part of the show. Chen didn’t know BBH came so he was so surprised to see a smiley boy waving subtly to him as he passed. His cool and calm expression broke for a moment. They made headlines of course. After the show, BBH went backstage to thank the Armani team for inviting him. Suddenly, Chen’s pulled away from his interview just so many could see him with BBH. The creative director kissed his boyfriend’s cheek, whispering compliments. The Armani team raved about the new Privé collection ads, highlighting the pair the most. Their test shot became the actual ad. “Thank you, thank you for praising Chen. He’s really amazing.” BBH put his arm around Chen’s waist, holding him close, smiling perfectly for cameras.

A journalist screamed a question pertaining to Aki. The Armani team was flustered someone like that got backstage. They apologized to BBH but Chen was the one affected. He’s amazed how practiced Baekhyun was with things like this. It’s like he didn’t hear it, brushing it off perfectly. After a few more photos with people from the industry, Chen left with BBH. He never let go of the supermodel’s hand, using it as his strength to get through the event. Jongdae was amazed he left his cave. “Of course I can go out when I want to. I need to support my boyfriend.” BBH smirked.

* * *

_ Boyfriend. What did it mean to truly be a boyfriend? Is it the same as being a father? Failed. Will I fail to you too? _ Baekhyun’s pen stopped. His eyes drifted away from the paper.  _ No, not this time. _ He closed his blue notebook and threw it in his vault, kicking the door shut. His hand worked first than his brain, scrolling Jongdae’s number in his phone. The supermodel picked it up immediately. Relief; that’s one of the best feelings Baekhyun remembered from Jongdae. “Where are you?” Again, body reaction worked faster than his brain. He’s shrugging his coat on already. “Not far from here then. Let’s have lunch.”

On his way to his car, Sehun came out of his. “Hyung!” He yelled. Baekhyun already had one foot in the car. “Where are you going? I have things to talk to you about, you know, before both of us forgets.”

“Tell them to Junmyeon. I’m going out!” Baekhyun smiled, getting in immediately before Sehun could stop him. The younger found it so odd his brother said going and out in one sentence. It didn’t take an Einstein to know who he’ll be with. Baekhyun had the same smile on his face similar to Jongdae’s when he sees Baekhyun. Sehun saw that grin too many times from his friend. He let his brother go, knowing he needed it more than a discussion. Plus, it’ll be good for him he thought.

Jongdae stood outside some warehouse where he just finished meeting a photographer friend who worked there. The Audi turned heads not really because it’s pretty, but because it sped insanely. Jongdae took a step back just in case the wheel got on the curb. Baekhyun lowered the window, bright smile greeting the other. In the car, Baekhyun himself locked the seatbelt for Jongdae. He gave him a kiss on the cheek before driving. It’s a novel for Baekhyun to be domestic. He’s never tried it, not even with Aki’s mom. Doing it with Jongdae felt easy. They made a quick detour in the park near the restaurant, enjoying the weather before work called for them again. Baekhyun’s being more playful than usual. Jongdae welcomed it by playing with him too. They wobbled together, Jongdae hugging Baekhyun from behind. In this state, they both felt they’re themselves. BBH and Chen didn’t exist in their world. It’s crazy that their relationship was just three weeks old.

No matter the length of time, there’s something Baekhyun appreciated about Jongdae that no one showed him; bravery. Jongdae never cowered or ran for the hills like most. Baekhyun thought he’d be done the moment he brought him to Aki. He thought Jongdae would rat him out and use him for personal gain. No, Jongdae needed Baekhyun too. That’s what bothered the creative director. What could he possibly give someone unbroken?

In the restaurant, he listened to Jongdae attentively, reacting amazingly to his stories. He’s really trying. Jongdae could see that he’s making up for the time he ghosted him after Japan. It wasn’t exactly ghosting but he worried. That feeling vanished with every phone call. Was love supposed to feel like this; relief pours over your body like an ice bath once a loved one’s voice resonates? They won’t admit it but having the other in front of them has been the calmest moment of their weeks so far. In the silence that spread between them, Baekhyun couldn’t help but ask why. “Why would you fall in love with someone you don’t know?”

The supermodel thought for a moment. It was quite sudden for him to declare his feelings. Was Baekhyun truly a stranger to Jongdae? “We’re not getting any younger. I want to do things that make me happy, remember all the happy memories with no regret, or regret it later.” Baekhyun nodded, understand what he said.

“Remember all the happy memories with no regret.” Baekhyun said to himself.

“Or regret it later,”

“Let’s agree that I didn’t hear that part, hmm?” Baekhyun scoffed, making Jongdae laugh. At least the creative director’s optimistic.

“Seriously Baekhyun, I liked you for so long. I can’t remember exactly but,”

“Doesn’t the present and the future matter more than what already happened?” Deep. Jongdae’s drowning.

“They’re all the same to me. I want to remember it all, good or bad.” Jongdae’s really so pure like how his eyes shine. Baekhyun couldn’t relate anymore. They finished eating in silence, Baekhyun paying of course. Since Jongdae’s already with him, he brought him back to Privé for final fittings. The show came closer than expected and there’s no time to waste in preparing the new face of Privé. Baekhyun didn’t let go of Jongdae’s hand in the car. They sat in silence, both disappointment they had to be BBH and Chen again. Once they get out of the car, no hand must be held, no kisses shared. Jongdae sighed, pulling Baekhyun but the back of his neck for a long, lingering, and deep kiss. Baekhyun whimpered slightly upon feeling the supermodel nip his bottom lip. They pulled back breathless, stupid grins on their faces.  _ It’s so easy to be me with you.  _ Until they’re someone else already.

BBH walked first with his hands in his pockets. His palms itched to hold Jongdae’s hand but that’s not how BBH and Chen are. They were the cool couple, not the sugar candy rainbow unicorn couple. Chen tried to be affectionate just in case a camera followed them. They got in the elevator, Chen holding BBH’s waist as they waited for the door to close. The two exchanged looks, smiling to each other.

The smiles ended when Junmyeon met them halfway. Business as usual. Chen was taught how to live and breathe Privé. No, they’re not making him the next Sehun but something else entirely. BBH sat on a chair with his feet up the table, scribbling whatever in his notebook. Junmyeon briefed Chen with everything, making sure he didn’t lack in giving instruction. Chen took them all with his whole chest knowing this dream came true. In the midst of learning how to respond, BBH asked about Aki.

“Aki? She’s okay. Dad came home so he’s taking care of her.” Junmyeon supplied. Baekhyun nodded, continuing his writing. “Chen, would you like to open or close the show?”

He had the liberty to choose. That usually ends in the hands of the creative director. Chen, by instinct, looked at BBH for an answer. “I’ll go with what he decides.” Junmyeon clapped. He just passed the trick question. BBH didn’t see it as that. He stopped writing and lifted his gaze from the paper to the supermodel.

“Close it. I want you to walk with me.” BBH stood up and stretched. “Send him up to my studio when you’re done. I hope the custom piece’s on my desk.”

“It is. When was I ever late in your demands?” Junmyeon flipped through the rest of the mandatories, trying not to be offended by his brother’s joke. Chen looked at BBH, throat going dry. He knew that look. He’s seen it. He was beneath it.

Chen entered the studio cautiously, surprised to see it dark. He thought BBH went out for a moment. When he closed the door, he heard a chuckle behind the door. The creative director stood there, shirtless. Chen gulped. “They haven’t fixed the AC here so, it gets hot.” The devil enjoyed his game. Chen noticed it’s suddenly hot. “You can...dress down if you want. I’ve seen it all anyway.” BBH walked past Chen, obviously seducing him in his half naked glory.

BBH picked some clothes from the rack, checking on Chen’s stiff stance from time to time. Sweat formed over Chen’s brow, feeling the heat of the studio already. “Strip.”

“I beg your pardon?” Chen felt his ears heat. How crude could this guy’s tongue be? A wrong question to ask because he knew the talents of that tongue. BBH looked over his broad shoulders, getting a decent view of his boyfriend. “Then beg.”

Series of gasps and whimpers escaped a cloth gag. A muffled  _ please _ made BBH rebellious. Chen’s wrists have been tied behind his back, body laid on the desk as the creative director unwrapped his body with excitement; Chen’s button down shirt undone, bunched around his bound wrists and pants thrown somewhere in the room. What’s worse was the grip on Chen’s dick. “Le me ca!” Chen whimpered more as BBH’s wrist flicked faster only to halt without warning. Edging wore Chen out and he’s not even fucked yet.

It wasn’t supposed to be this intense between them. When BBH let go of those two words, Chen joined the game he knew he was trapped in. The elder walked around Chen as he dressed into his look for the showcase. He manhandled Chen to put his hands behind his head, taking a good look on the fit. “This is custom Privé. You’re the only one in the world who has that jacket.” BBH checked Chen’s face for a reaction. The supermodel looked down, seeing how perfect it was on him. “They’ll have to kill me first before they borrow it.”

The bomber jacket was comfy. A small thunder was embroidered on the cuff of the sleeve. “Did you have this made for me?” Chen felt unworthy. BBH confessed he sewn the embroidery by hand to make it more personal; a way of thanks for being his brand’s ambassador.

“May I?” Oh, consent. Chen nodded, letting BBH near him for some styling. The last time they did this, he was groped and scandalized. Needless to say, he wasn’t ready. Knowing the intention in BBH’s movements, Chen knew what to expect. That’s him beneath the creative director again.

Baekhyun’s hand gently rest on Jongdae’s waist to get a better view of the model’s look. He unzipped the jacket, letting his hands slide around Jongdae’s waist to cup his ass. For a lanky guy, his ass was pretty round. Jongdae felt his front area bump against Baekhyun’s, biting his tongue to not let a gasp out of his mouth. Baekhyun began pulling the loose pants up. Jongdae felt his boxers strain his balls. Baekhyun unbuttoned the pants, sliding the zip down. His eyes were focused down but Jongdae wanted him to look at his face. With his hands behind his head, he couldn’t do anything but endure. Baekhyun tucked the inner shirt in Jongdae’s pants slowly, feeling the model’s boxers and skin. It’s tucked all the way in but Baekhyun’s hand still shoved in. This last one cupped Jongdae and even fondled it a bit. Now Baekhyun’s looking at Jongdae, brow raised. A first round of begging began.

“What did you call me?” The devilish smirk on Baekhyun’s lips was disarming.

“H-Hyung,” Chen gripped his hair as Baekhyun gripped him.

“Don’t say that if you won’t commit, Jongdae. What do you want?” Ah Baekhyun, forever a tease. Jongdae took advantage of the creative director’s closeness, kissing him with a tongue flick. He pulled back by dragging Baekhyun’s lower lip between his teeth. That’s where he lost it and pulled Jongdae’s arms behind his back, tying it with his belt. He pushed Jongdae to the wall, face pressed on the bricks. Baekhyun pressed his groin on Jongdae’s ass. “Move.”

This was clearly harassment in the workplace. Jongdae morally knew this was wrong, following orders from a guy to pleasure him. Baekhyun added the misery with a cloth blindfold. He moved his hips slowly, circling it and pushing back to please Baekhyun. The sigh of relief from Baekhyun encouraged him to go on. Jongdae could feel the stiffness between his ass cheeks, digging in with fervor. Baekhyun watched Jongdae’s hips move against him, responding when he felt good. Jongdae’s supposed to feel ashamed the longer this went but he felt oddly confident. Baekhyun’s hands snaked around Jongdae’s thighs slowly. The model whimpered upon feeling Baekhyun’s fingertips on his inner thigh, shying them away from his length.

A deep chuckle by Jongdae’s ear sent shivers all over his body. He yelped when Baekhyun forced his legs wider, fingertips digging his flesh. The act made Jongdae’s cheeks widen, lose his footing, groin pressed and rubbed against the bricks. Baekhyun humped him to his liking, using the model as he wished. “I can’t hear enough begging.” He whispered huskily. No sound came from Jongdae. Baekhyun’s smirk slowly faded. He pulled Jongdae off the wall and pushed him to lay on his desk. Pants were thrown, boxers soaked. 

Jongdae tried to break free from the bind behind him. Baekhyun’s middle and ring fingers hooked inside, making him come dry. He’s utterly spent from coming thrice, all with frustrated satisfaction of being untouched. Baekhyun chuckled as he watched the writhing figure on his desk. He got on the desk, kneeling over the naked guy beneath him. Jongdae shook his head when the tip of Baekhyun’s length smeared his lips. Baekhyun went down and sat on his swivel chair, looking at the bound guy on his desk. He slowly touched Jongdae’s thigh, admiring this masterpiece in front of him. Just when Jongdae thought it was over, he was pulled off the desk, standing in front of Baekhyun’s open legs, ass being lowered to his lap. His hole’s been plugged again, fully stuffed. Even without his vision, stars burst in front of his eyes. Baekhyun’s slim fingers wrapped around Jongdae, pumping him slowly. “Beg, Jongdae.” The supermodel threw his head back when Baekhyun’s whisper turned into an open-mouthed kiss to his neck. “Hyung, please go faster.” He’s rocking back to Baekhyun’s length wildly, wanting for friction on the pulls on his length. Baekhyun did as told, a bit too much for Jongdae’s liking. The wrist action was too fast, Jongdae couldn’t hold it in anymore. Baekhyun bit Jongdae’s skin out of satisfaction, coming in Jongdae. The supermodel screamed to Baekhyun’s hand over his mouth as he came for the last time.

He couldn’t feel his legs anymore. Baekhyun rose with him, still attached. Jongdae’s laid over the desk, chest and face first on the wood. Baekhyun moved slowly, finding and catching his high. Jongdae didn’t care anymore. He’s leaking and spent. It’s an amazing for win for his sex life. One more whimper of hyung signalled the last of Baekhyun’s strength.

The two sat on the sofa, naked and tired. Jongdae had his eyes closed as Baekhyun rubbed his wrists. A blooming bite mark on his neck made Baekhyun smile. “Have you ever bottomed?” Jongdae slurred.

“I have. Do you want to try me?” Baekhyun worked diligently on this wrist massage. Jongdae chuckled, considering the idea. Baekhyun kissed the supermodel lazily, hand slipping to his neck. “Rest. I’m going down for a meeting. I’ll lock the door so no one will see you naked.” Jongdae nodded, drifting to sleep.

When Baekhyun returned to his studio, Jongdae’s awake, dressed and examining the creations on the mannequins. Baekhyun hugged Jongdae from behind, kissing his shoulder. Junmyeon passed by his studio, seeing the two giggling about something in that position. Sehun followed, seeing their brother smiling. “How long will this last?” He asked.

“As long as he wants to,” Junmyeon hasn’t seen his brother smile like that in a while. “Aki’s very attached to Jongdae. We can’t hurt two this time.”

“I’m not sure we’re thinking about the same two this time. You have to tell Jongdae before it gets messy.”

“Then what? It’s better if we follow time. Let Baekhyun smile a little longer.”

Baekhyun’s smile; a luxury since he turned 18. Baekhyun’s smile was only seen with Aki. It’s the feeling a heart will remember but the mind won’t. Jongdae just unlocked the Pandora’s box of Baekhyun’s being. The creative director felt the scribbles in his mind straighten. He hugged Jongdae tighter from behind, closing his eyes.  _ Don’t fade. Please don’t fade. _

Sehun and Junmyeon saw Baekhyun’s fingers cripple on Jongdae’s waist. Their brother’s face was buried to Jongdae’s neck. The awe on Jongdae’s face was so different to Baekhyun’s expression behind him. Junmyeon looked away while Sehun looked at him. “It’s not going to get easier, Jun. Baekhyun’s in love.” The younger faced the truth. Baekhyun felt the truth. It’s Junmyeon’s turn to help them all swallow this truth. But which truth?


	4. Real Dream Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jongdae's finally walking for Privé. Could he still walk after? That's up to Baekhyun to decide.

The day finally came for Chen to live his dream job. He entered the venue, giddy and nervous at the same time. Other models greeted him as he passed, congratulating him for such an honor to walk together. Junmyeon saw him first, hugging the model. “Well, you’re finally here. How do you feel?” He massaged Chen’s shoulders. The model’s mouth was still open, taking the sight of the backstage. It’s oddly relaxed. As expected of this brand, they’re too cool for time. The female models got their makeup done, hair nourished. No added embellishments, all natural beauty. The men were the same. “Make yourself comfortable. Baek’s artist will be with you in a few.”

“B-Baek’s what?” Chen wished he heard wrong.

Hands slipped from his waist until they’re clasped over his stomach. A light kiss landed on his shoulder. BBH’s in the house! Models in their makeup chairs were starstrucked, gasping and shaking in their seats. Junmyeon chuckled lightly after seeing Chen’s reaction. He wanted to run away from whoever held him but the scent of cotton musk made his knees weak. “You just arrived?” Why was this guy’s voice so raspy in the afternoon? “Jun, can I steal him?” Raspy and cute? What a thrilling combo. Junmyeon waved his hand, signalling BBH to drag Chen with him. The two fell on the sofa, BBH being extra clingy for some reason. He uncharacteristically cuddled to Chen, whispering things to the other. Chen was surprisingly secretive with their conversation. He kept shielding his face to whisper in BBH’s ear. No one saw it but BBH’s extremely nervous. Chen felt it the moment BBH clung to him.

Baekhyun took a quick nap in Jongdae’s arms while Chen admired his boyfriend. Weird to think he got everything he wanted in due time; the job and the boss. 

BBH and Chen had to do their own thing with the showcase nearing. Chen got his makeup done while BBH got everyone ready. Chen looked so intimidating with his hair styled up, combed but volumized. He could be a vampire and everyone would thank him for it. When the creative director passed by, he always touched Chen comfortingly. It became moments of weakness for Chen, making him chuckle and smile when he felt it. BBH wasn’t dense. He knew Chen also had nerves bundled inside since it’s his first show as their brand ambassador. Baekhyun gave more worried glances toward Chen more than anyone. When there were some spare minutes in BBH’s hand, he stood behind Chen’s chair, rubbing his shoulders. “You okay?” Chen only smiled. That’s a no.

“I want to vomit my guts out but I can walk.” Chen’s lips twitched out of stress. BBH kissed the top of his head, wiping the stress instantly. He didn’t care about the taste of hairspray. He looked at Chen through the mirror.

“Walk out, come back, and walk with me, Jongdae.” A simple instruction with tremendous motivation came from BBH. Chen got his hand and kissed it. He’s so grateful for the support, for this opportunity, for the trust placed in him by the man. “I was going to give this before you walked but, eh I’m bored.” BBH tilted Chen’s chin up, kissing him Spiderman style. The growing smiles on their faces were radiant and infectious. With so many media, models, and personalities backstage, their moment made headlines before the actual showcase. Before the show, Chen stood in line, letting the staff fix his jacket, hair, and makeup. On the other side of the stage, BBH kept himself busy by well, looking good. His blue silk button-down tucked in his black jeans threw Jongdae back to when they...met. The fucker had more of that kind of shirt, of course. BBH’s back to being the guy many felt intimidated by, looking at the models with serious eyes. Jongdae became Chen, getting paid to walk. BBH narrowed his eyes, untangling his arms across his chest to talk to his radio. A staff was immediately beside Chen, passing the radio. “Kim Jongdae, relax. I can see your neck veins from here.” A light chuckle from the creative director changed the mood entirely. Chen nodded, knowing BBH could see him. He would always see him. No one’s eyes mattered except his.

BBH watched from the screen backstage, nitpicking his work and the models mentally. Surprise, surprise, his brother Sehun walked in the show too, the last minute filler for someone who couldn’t make it. Chen took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He’s Chen, the supermodel everyone looked at and anticipated. This was his dream come true. Yes Burberry’s bigger but this felt more dear to him. He’s Chen, face of Privé and BBH’s boyfriend. What greater honor was there for him? He opened his eyes and kept his expression in check. The stage manager cued for him to walk. In a fraction of a second, Chen’s eyes saw BBH’s proud smile before lights and cameras flashed before him. BBH had one hand resting on his mouth while the other was around his middle, watching the model do this thing. 

There it was, the whiplash of stoicness, the three-second awareness of media and the return to homebase knowing someone’s waiting at the end. Jongdae turned right, meeting homebase’s open arms. Baekhyun’s embrace absorbed the adrenaline from Jongdae, cupping his face with a huge smile on his face. “You’re amazing, Dae. Thank you.” The stoicness faded. Jongdae blinked repeatedly, returning his smile. The stage manager pulled Chen back to the runway for the final walk. As their fingers slipped apart, Jongdae took in BBH’s expression. He’s not moving. BBH let him go, nodding. He let his boyfriend get the spotlight he deserved. Chen looked behind him wanting to pull BBH out but the other wouldn’t appreciate that. So he waited. They both did, for different moments.

As Chen neared the end of the runway where all cameras could see him, BBH stepped away from the darkness with a small bouquet in hand. People near the main stage gasped, directing their attention to the creative director. Chen bowed at the end of the runway, clapping to the guests as we walked back, missing the fact that BBH just passed him. His arm was pulled back, BBH’s smile meeting him. They stood midway, BBH’s arm around the model’s waist. “For you,” BBH kissed his cheek before bowing to the guests. Chen bowed again, hoping it was enough time keep his flushed cheeks controlled. BBH smiled to the guests, bowing again for their attendance. Chen couldn’t believe it. BBH...was smiling at his own show.

And in article features, Instagram stories, and press greetings of that day.  _ Indeed, Chen was good for him. _

The experience sunk in when Jongdae’s changing his clothes. He suddenly screamed as he wore his shirt. It’s a Privé logo muscle shirt. BBH kindly ripped the sleeves before his eyes before giving it. In the creative director’s defense, it didn’t seem like Chen with the sleeves. The jacket he wore on the runway was still there. He has to wear it all night because it’s custom-made for him. The thunder embroidery on the inner sleeve made him smile loosely. BBH could be a sap. “Chen, are you alright?” Junmyeon asked from behind the curtain.

“Yes! Sorry, the moment sunk in.” He exited the changing stall, seeing the glorious brothers waiting. Everyone changed. Junmyeon still had his hair styled up but his button-down tucked in his jeans. Sehun wore a comfy sweater with ripped jeans and Dr. Martens. Baekhyun had fit ripped black jeans and a deep V blazer. Chen swallowed thickly, ignoring that his boyfriend skipped the shirt. His silver hair was in its messy glory too.

“Well, this is unfair. We’re too covered Jun.” Sehun noticed Chen looking like a snack in skinny denims and a Privé muscle shirt, jacket in hand.

“Only you,” Junmyeon unbuttoned the top locks of his shirt to fit in. Sehun rolled his eyes and took the sweater off, tying it around his waist. A simple rearrange of clothes made the model stunning. His white shirt clung in the right places, showing why this guy’s the best of the best. BBH walked first, getting Jongdae’s hand in the process so they would exit the venue together.

\---

Jongdae hid inside the bathroom stall, hoping the men would leave. He couldn’t handle BBH’s weight on him anymore. Alcohol flowed his blood stream by this time. This afterparty was insane. No wonder everyone wanted to be invited to a Privé show. The afterparty was the place to be. Jongdae’s knees could only be strong enough if the creative director wasn’t licking his ear. The sound of the door closing sent BBH jumping off Chen’s back and running out to lock the bathroom door. When he turned around, his supermodel boyfriend’s leaning by the stall door, unbuttoning his shirt. Baekhyun looked at him from head to toe. “Do you have schedules for the rest of the week?” Jongdae shook his head. “You won’t be walking for a while then.”

Grunts and gasps echoed the bathroom as lust-filled eyes stared at the mirror. Jongdae held on to the counter and mirror, trying to recognize who was this lust drunk that stared back at him. Behind him was a demon definitely enjoying himself. Jongdae smiled loosely remembering it’s his boyfriend. He’s too spent to remember his name, where he was, and how they got there; not to mention the number of times he came. The front of his thighs were sticky from the slap of his skin to the marble after he came on it. He couldn’t feel his legs anymore so Baekhyun lifted his hips up the counter, Jongdae’s dick stupidly limp on the cold marble. A pinch on Jongdae’s nipple sent him screaming with a dry orgasm. Baekhyun choked on his breath as the tightness around him sent him over the edge. Jongdae waited for his boyfriend to recover and slip out slowly. When he tried to straighten himself, Baekhyun hand slapped his lower back to stay bent and still. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun’s teasing smirk from the mirror. Baekhyun was on his knee, one hand holding Jongdae down and the other trying to get something from the ground. He pulled something shiny from his pants and hit it lightly against Jongdae’s ass cheek. That was a really odd keychain, Jongdae thought. Then it dawned on him as something wrapped around his length. A click sent him thrashing but it turned on. Jongdae’s chest hit the marble as he tried to close his legs. Baekhyun laughed at him for whimpering. He poked Jongdae’s used hole experimentally. “Baekhyun, don’t, please. Please don’t,” the coldness of a metal chain slid past his balls to his crack.

“This will make you feel good, I promise.” Baekhyun kissed his lower back then pushed the connected butt plug in Jongdae without warning. The supermodel felt his eyes roll back as the vibrating stopped. Baekhyun let him go, letting him stand properly and adjust. Jongdae picked up his pants from his ankles. The feeling was so odd. Baekhyun zipped himself and pocketed his hands, smirking proudly for his work. Jongdae looked at the cock cage with vibrator on him. He turned slightly, regretting it as the butt plug demanded to be felt. The damn cage was attached to the plug. The innovation was beyond Jongdae’s comprehension. Baekhyun lined Jongdae’s shoulder with kisses.

“Baek,” Jongdae’s eyes were fixated on something dangling just above the hooks of the cage. Baekhyun hummed. “You better have the key for this.”

The creative director smiled against Jongdae’s skin, chuckling lightly. “Baek,” The elder ran the tip of his nose against the other’s shoulder, to his neck, until the back of his ear.

“I did.” Baekhyun whispered.

“Did?” Jongdae gulped as Baekhyun smiled. “W-Where is it?”

“Relax, I’ll get it out only if you’re good tonight.” Jongdae hated this teasing side of Baekhyun. He hated not knowing things about him, especially when it concerned him. “Get dressed. People could be looking for us.” He walked first. “Oh but you might know where the key is,” Baekhyun winked, exiting the bathroom first. Jongdae carefully zipped his pants, conscious with the bulge. He shifted his stance, trying to get used to the feeling so he could act normal. He smiled to his fucked reflection, making himself believe he’s okay. The first step towards the door happened. “Oh,” Jongdae took another step, feeling the difference when weight was involved. Two steps and he froze. “He didn’t,” Jongdae held his ass in shock. Sneaky mischievous Byun Baekhyun shoved the key in his ass and locked it with a butt plug.

Jongdae held his breath every single time he walked. He avoided all forms of communication until he saw the man of the hour by the bar, sipping his drink lazily. For someone highly sought-after for the night, he was alone. Two men neared him, congratulating him for the success. Seven flagships stores worldwide were sold out. The craze for his clothes was unparalleled. Jongdae tried to find a circle to be part of. Before he could move to one, BBH was by his side, arm around his waist. “Gentlemen, here he is. This is Chen,” BBH looked at the supermodel. “My boyfriend,” this sly, sly guy really claimed him in front of VIPs. “Chen, this is Vogue Italia.”

The supermodel’s head craned slowly to the beautiful trio standing in front of them. No shit, they were European. The woman spoke first, extending her hand. Anyone could point out the accent of Italians and this was it. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, very proud to call the guy in his arm his boyfriend. The cocky look on his face impressed Vogue Italia. “If you’d allow us, BBH, can we feature your boyfriend here? He’d look amazing in Gucci, Dior, even Burberry.” The other female flattered them. BBH smirked.

“Actually, he’s a brand ambassador of Burberry. I’m sure we can arrange that, right babe?” BBH’s breath touched Chen’s jaw.

“I like this chemistry though, Stella. BBH, have you had any thoughts of returning to modelling.” The only man of the trio spoke. He’s the creative director of Vogue Italia.

BBH smiled to Chen. “I’ll skip this one out, Guill. Let my love get the shine he deserves.” The supermodel matched the red pulsing lights of the club. If his mind was right and sober, did BBH just land him a Vogue Italia shoot?

“We’ll be in touch, BBH. Hold on to that one.” Guill winked to Chen and disappeared in the crowd. BBH pulled Chen into an intimate embrace.

“I intend to hold on as long as you want me, Jongdae.” A soft kiss to his jaw made Chen weak. He definitely felt the plug in him now. “You look absolutely stunning.”

“You make me be that.” Chen kissed BBH’s lips bravely. “A dream come true, you, all this. I love you, Baekhyun.”

The shock couldn’t be hidden from BBH’s eyes. Chen wondered if he overstepped. They’ve been dating for almost two months only. Could it be love? BBH didn’t respond. He simply pulled Chen in an embrace that demanded to be felt, to be understood. Understand what though? To Chen, it’s BBH considering his feelings, acknowledging it. Reciprocating was another thing. He understood it would take time, since Aki’s in the picture, their careers and families, but Chen at least said his piece. To BBH, it’s far more complicated than that. He’s uncertain about reciprocating the feeling. He felt that it’s unfair to give hope to Jongdae when he’s unsure of commitment. It’s not about Aki, no not at all. The kid loves Jongdae so much. There’s no doubt in Baekhyun that he loved being with Jongdae. “Please, please don’t fade.” Baekhyun whispered.

“I won’t. This feeling, it won’t.” Jongdae assured him, holding him tight. BBH couldn’t say anything. He didn’t want Jongdae to run for the hills like the rest of them.

“Stay with me tonight.”

Jongdae found himself in the backseat of Baekhyun’s car, making out crazily in the parking lot like college kids. His jacket fell off his shoulders just as Baekhyun unbuttoned his own shirt. “Will we do it here or,”

“I’d hold on if I were you.” Baekhyun detached himself from Jongdae and crawled to the front seat, starting the engine immediately. He sped through the city, ignoring Jongdae’s drunken laughter in the backseat. The man had a mission and he planned on completing it.

Baekhyun sat Jongdae down on his bed, letting him remember what’s inside him. The supermodel squirmed, taking in the sight of BBH’s bedroom. It was white, all white with accents of black and red. His bed was quite spacious, making him react out of awe. “It’s...pretty cold sometimes.” Baekhyun shrugged, implying something big. He held Jongdae’s face, kissing him on his lips sweetly.

“You okay?” Why’s he so gentle at this time? Did he forget he stuck a key inside his boyfriend? Jongdae nodded, finding something in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Lie down,” Jongdae did as told, relaxing himself as he thought of what’s next. He’s used to the feeling of the plug but the chain along his crack sent shocks along his spine. Looming over him was a man he wanted to unravel. For the first time since they met, Jongdae’s nervous for what’s to come. Baekhyun’s eyes were quite beady, expressive but mostly guarded. Jongdae had no idea for what’s to come. Baekhyun’s fingers danced against Jongdae’s ankle, being the calm before the storm. He tilted his head to the side, eyes boring to Jongdae’s. He pocketed his hand coolly, quite eerily too, never taking his eyes off Jongdae. The model suddenly writhed on the bed, feeling the vibrations inside him. The grip on Jongdae’s ankle tightened. Baekhyun’s quite the sadist. He watch Jongdae gasp, beg, and moan on his bed, not moving by his feet.

Jongdae turned to his side, trying to get some friction down south. The cage only rattled, causing more frustration. The vibrations intensified as Baekhyun crawled on top of his boyfriend. His lips latched on the other’s neck, pinning his wrists to the bed. Jongdae clenched around the plug the same time Baekhyun sucked his skin. Baekhyun could feel Jongdae’s abdomen contract against his. The struggle was too much for him. Baekhyun continued peppering his skin with kisses. Baekhyun’s smooth hand slid from Jongdae’s wrist, down to arm, to his ribcage, bearing his teeth to Jongdae’s earlobe. The model moaned out of ecstasy as he came in his pants. Baekhyun didn’t stop worshipping the body beneath him. He lined Jongdae’s chest, stomach, and trail with sucks, kissing near and around the oversensitive length. Jongdae’s finger slid in Baekhyun’s hair, pushing him lower. Baekhyun took his hand off, pinning it to his side. Now he stared at the sticky length inside the cage. It’s too stuffed because Jongdae’s still hard even if he came. Baekhyun stuck his tongue between the metal, teasing Jongdae. The taste made Baekhyun crave for more.

“I need the key, babe.” Baekhyun teased.

“Pull it out! Finger me out!” Jongdae couldn’t stop writhing because the plug’s still vibrating. Baekhyun slid his finger against the metal chain connecting the two nuisances. Jongdae screamed. He’s so oversensitive from coming once. Baekhyun arched a brow for his reaction. Jongdae screamed to his arm when he felt the wet muscle from Baekhyun’s mouth lick the metal. Add to that the tug of the plug. Baekhyun didn’t plan to take it off. He wanted to play push and pull. Jongdae’s back arched off the bed when it hit his prostate and stayed there. He came dry this time.

Baekhyun pulled the plug out, its buzzing sound stronger than Jongdae thought. It was set on max. Baekhyun, the fucker indeed. He looked at Jongdae’s hole, licking his lips. A finger dipped in, making Jongdae keen. The way the creative director’s finger hooked inside sent another hand of Jongdae down south. This pissed Baekhyun off. He flipped the model and put him on his knees. He worked diligently and quickly to get the key out. Baekhyun had the key between his middle and ring finger, ready to pull out. Slowly, the key slipped, sending Baekhyun’s fingers deep inside again. Jongdae couldn’t feel his head anymore. His knuckles turned white from gripping the sheets. When he heard the clang of the metal hit the floor, Jongdae sighed with relief. When he breathed in, he took too much cold air, burning his lungs. Byun Baekhyun lodged his dick inside unannounced. He hissed upon feeling the heat of Jongdae’s ass around him. He grinded slowly and shallowly, getting his length wet and slick. Jongdae bit his lips too hard, drowning in pleasure.

Jongdae looked at the mirror in front of them when the movements stopped, leaving only Baekhyun’s tip inside. Baekhyun’s looking at him through the mirror. Jongdae felt deaf for a moment but he saw Baekhyun’s lips move. His mind registered Baekhyun’s words a second late. “Fuck yourself to me, slut.”

Slut. Jongdae felt wounded...because it’s true. Baekhyun’s shirtless behind him, waiting to be pleasured. His muscles look tense, aching to feel the adrenaline. Jongdae found it unfair that he’s at the bottom. He looked at his state; unbuttoned shirt, boxers bunched around his ankles, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. How did it come to this? He really fucked his way to his dream. He’d regret and overthink later. He needed to make the most of this. Baekhyun waited, breathing heavily. Jongdae lifted his upper body, positioning himself with his hands. He pushed himself back, taking in the length was pistoned in him for the past few weeks. It’s familiar yet still so foreign.

Confidence became Jongdae the more his skin slapped against Baekhyun’s thighs. The elder sat on his heels, letting Jongdae chase after it. Slowly, Jongdae ended up with his hands on his lap, bouncing on Baekhyun’s dick with much need. Baekhyun felt drunk in lust watching his boyfriend pleasure him well. For the first time that night, he touched Jongdae affectionately. They knelt on the bed together, back against chest, lips meeting. Jongdae’s hunger was welcomed by Baekhyun, giving him access to his mouth. Jongdae rolled his hips, feeling Baekhyun around. The elder smirked into their kiss. “Good boys get rewarded, right?” Baekhyun whispered, making Jongdae bite his lip. “Nothing’s good when you’re driving me crazy.” Jongdae rocked back slowly, feeling everything. “I love it, Baek.” He moaned. Baekhyun knelt firmly, giving Jongdae the idea of what’s to come. It’s him coming.

Jongdae’s biting the sheets, gripping it tight to keep his leverage. Baekhyun’s fucking him like a madman, shoving everything with force. Jongdae could feel his thighs bruised with the slaps of Baekhyun’s hip bones. The grunts from behind were music to Jongdae’s ear. This one felt very different compared to the other times. Feelings swelled in Jongdae, realizing there’s more to this. Baekhyun separated his legs wider, the cage pressing on the bed. He pushed Jongdae’s lower back to the bed, putting his weight there. The movements became harsher, faster, deeper too. Jongdae forgot his name as he’s split open, friction between the bed and his weight adding to his need to come. Baekhyun kissed his spine, before resting his lips on Jongdae’s shoulder. From the mirror, Jongdae wanted to remember everything; Baekhyun’s brow wrinkle, mouth agape, eyes shut tight, cheeks flushed, arms flexed. He opened his eyes, staring at Jongdae’s through the mirror. That was it. Baekhyun came inside, collapsing on top. Jongdae felt his seed coat him, slowly leaking out even when stuffed. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun spent on top of him, kissing his lips even if his neck almost snapped. He massed Baekhyun’s damp hair, helping him relax. The creative director smiled loosely before getting up and pulling out.

He unlocked Jongdae, carried him to the bathtub for a warm soak. Baekhyun sat on the floor beside the tub, button-down open hanging over his shoulders, pants undone but worn. His arm’s resting on the edge, chin placed on it. Jongdae sat inside the tub, pulling the bubbles to his chest. He noticed Baekhyun’s asleep. He called his name twice but no answer. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s hair, waking him successfully. “Get to bed. I can do this.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun shook his head, sleepily looking at Jongdae with his chin resting on his arm. “I want to be in this moment.” Baekhyun smirked. “Where you hold my hand, where you let me wash you, where you tell me you love me,” Jongdae’s flushed as the rose petals in the tub. Baekhyun chuckled lightly, knowing he flustered the other. “You don’t have to say it. I know,” Jongdae gulped as Baekhyun looked away. “But I still want to hear it.”

Nothing. He heard nothing. Baekhyun got up and picked his best towel. Jongdae got out slowly, feeling quite shy being naked with a clothed Baekhyun. The elder hugged Jongdae with the towel, kissing his temple, his ear, his neck, and his shoulder. They swayed together, making Jongdae smile. Something’s really different. Jongdae’s not stupid to notice. He didn’t press though. All he knew was this moment was born out of happiness.

Baekhyun showered quickly, giving Jongdae some time alone. When he came out, Jongdae’s not in bed. He shook his wet hair with a towel then looked out the balcony doors. Jongdae’s looking over the view almost similar to his penthouse home. Baekhyun slipped his hands on Jongdae’s waist, sticking the tip of his nose against the other’s nape. He took a deep breath, loving that his boyfriend smelled like him. He congratulated Jongdae once again for being Privé’s brand ambassador. “It wouldn’t be possible if you didn’t get out of your cave.” Jongdae teased. Baekhyun couldn’t stop drinking in the other’s scent. Jongdae leaned back, closing his eyes. “Your view’s similar to mine. Do we look at the same things at night?” Baekhyun hummed, nodding slightly.

“I guess which star you’re looking at sometimes. That star must be grateful to have two powerful guys looking at it.” Baekhyun joked. Jongdae chuckled. “I’m grateful to be with my star, hold it as much as I want. This is a luxury for many people, even me.”

Jongdae opened his eyes. Baekhyun’s talking with his heart again. The hold around his waist tightened. Soft whispers of thanks escaped Baekhyun’s lips, closing his eyes to not feel pressured about Jongdae’s expression. He thanked his stars for guiding him to Jongdae, for Jongdae’s welcome to Aki, for being a sport despite the rumors surrounding them. Jongdae turned in Baekhyun’s hold, kissing him with all the love he could give. When could he tell Baekhyun that he’s his real dream come true? Baekhyun didn’t open his eyes. Jongdae kissed his forehead a few times before pushing him back inside. He cuddled Baekhyun to sleep, knowing they both had a tiring day. They’d worry about their phones in the morning. It’s a luxury to be with someone they loved in this life. So Jongdae would make these moments last. Baekhyun would hold on while he still could.

Deep into the dawn, Baekhyun woke up. He blinked several times before getting up. Jongdae’s asleep beside him, hugging a pillow. Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair, looking around. His phone, he needed it. He checked the date and time. With one kiss on Jongdae’s forehead, he left the words he couldn’t say. The bedroom door closed quietly _. _ Baekhyun slipped in Aki’s bedroom doing the same. Another door closed. So did another sunset.

When Jongdae woke up, he’s sore but happy. He turned to feel Baekhyun’s space empty. Empty. Happiness quickly turned into emptiness. Empty, like Baekhyun’s bedside table. Empty, like Baekhyun’s closet that’s missing a luggage. Jongdae looked around for some sign of life, his life. He touched his head, trying to remember things. He felt a sting on his temple. Baekhyun. He left without a word, without a proper goodbye. Jongdae got up, hoping he didn’t open the door. Aki’s crying in the other room confirmed it. Baekhyun left. Sehun was with her, hushing her, assuring her he’s coming back. The girl was so traumatized with Baekhyun leaving, Sehun looked so practiced on the situation.

  
“Where’s Baek?” Jongdae asked, carrying Aki to hush her. Sehun sighed, feeling cornered. Because Junmyeon wasn’t there too. As far as they knew, the two didn’t have plans to travel for a while. What’s with the sudden departure? Something really didn’t sit well with Jongdae.  _ I want to be in this moment where you tell me you love me. _


	5. It's so hard to be your lover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth's meant to be known. It's this annoying thing called time that hurts those who needs to hear it. This mistake by Junmyeon left many to suffer.

Baekhyun’s sudden departure to Romania shocked many for different reasons. Jongdae returned to his penthouse home with Minseok welcoming him excitedly. It died down when he saw Jongdae stunned. They searched all social media sites for any updates. Some saw him at the airport leaving with Junmyeon. That’s it. It shouldn’t be alarming but many Romanian fans saw BBH alone. Days became weeks, until Christmas came and Baekhyun didn’t. Aki spent another Christmas without his dad. Sehun and Jongdae kept her company, welcoming the new year together.

In Romania, Baekhyun looked at the new year’s celebration from his bedroom window. He called Sehun to talk to Aki. He’s so pleased to hear her voice. At the same time, he’s sorry for not being home.

“Daddy, are you okay?” She worried.

“Yes. It’s not something for you to worry about. We talked about this.” Baekhyun tried to keep his tone light.

“I’m happy you didn’t forget me this time, Daddy.” This made Baekhyun smile.

“I never did, darling. Listen, I’ll be home soon, okay? I heard you’ve been a good girl. Daddy will see what he can get you as a present.” Baekhyun smiled like she could see him.

“Get one for Daddy too!” She laughed.

“I have my own gift, Aki.”

“No, not you!” She giggled. A name escaped her lips, followed by a voice greeting her.

Baekhyun ended the call, holding his head. He checked his gallery, scrolling through photos again. A locked folder has been worrying him. Junmyeon knocked, greeting him a happy new year. The eyes of the younger alarmed Junmyeon. He put his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders, telling him to not worry about Aki. “It could be imaginary friends, Baek. You know her wild imagination.”

“Yes but was my phone stolen? Are these photos in my phone her wild imaginations too? I can see it. Junmyeon, why do I feel like I’m not connecting with her? Is there someone between us?” Baekhyun’s eyes begged for an answer.

“No one. No one, Baekhyun. Rest now. Your head must be tired.” Junmyeon got Baekhyun’s phone, checking the gallery. Aki’s wild imagination was real. Junmyeon may have skipped one information but that’s for them to find out together, to avoid previous incidents. It’s not someone who came between the father and daughter but someone who captured both their hearts. To Baekhyun, for Baekhyun, seeing was believing.

\---

Jongdae came out to do work, only to be asked if he and BBH were over. Jongdae learned from him, not speaking when asked. Privé hasn’t contacted him since the show so where does this go? It’s been almost two months without BBH.

So he’s back with Burberry, distracting himself with work. On his way out of the office, a familiar face bumped him. “Hey, long time no see.” Chanyeol greeted. “How’s being that pain in the ass’ boyfriend?” Jongdae only shrugged. “When is he coming home? I have no beats.” Chanyeol was very lively. It’s a different aura that’s very welcome.

“Is it Baekhyun’s thing to just go?” Jongdae tried to know more about his boyfriend. Chanyeol shook his head.

“It only happens a few times a year, but that’s only when,” he stopped himself. It’s like puzzles connected in his mind. “When he needs a work vacation,”

“Oh, that’s reasonable. He’s working too hard.” Jongdae smiled. Chanyeol couldn’t.

“H-How’s Aki?” Jongdae knew it’s a good question since Chanyeol’s Baekhyun’s best friend and Aki’s godfather. When he heard the little girl’s been crying, it broke Chanyeol’s heart.

“Ah not again,” Chanyeol mumbled, looking sorry for some reason. “He’s not really an ideal parent.”

“I know. He hid Aki for some time. I hope he returns soon. She’s really worried about him. That’s not good for her health.” Chanyeol couldn’t smile anymore. He excused himself and left. Jongdae felt that off feeling again. Chanyeol knew something. Did Baekhyun have other kids overseas? A notification snapped Jongdae out of his thoughts. It’s from a BBH fan that followed his flight details. The date stunned Jongdae. BBH’s due to land in a few hours. He got a cab and went straight to the airport. It’ll be a wonderful surprise, he thought.

\---

“B, let’s go.” Junmyeon patted Baekhyun’s back. The younger did as told, checking his phone, scanning at photos. Junmyeon sighed, knowing the sunrise peeked on them. Cameras flashed as they exited the arrival gate. BBH’s homecoming was awaited than other times. As trained, Baekhyun kept his lips shut. This moment made his mind numb. He felt uncomfortable but braved through...because of an image in his mind he couldn’t see clearly. He touched his waist, wrapping his arms around himself, closing his eyes. Junmyeon guided him to a clearer area. When Baekhyun opened his eyes, he’s still uneasy. In public, his real name’s called. Baekhyun turned around, registering a hallucination that felt real. Junmyeon didn’t see this coming.

The embrace was a surprise but the kiss caught Baekhyun so off guard. He blinked several times, trying to see who it was. Past this guy’s ear, Junmyeon gave a subtle nod. Baekhyun wrapped his arms around this person, responding to his words of affection. “I missed you too. Let’s...go somewhere private, yes?” Jongdae nodded, understanding the discomfort of many cameras around.

Baekhyun thanked the valet for his car keys while Junmyeon stayed outside of the car. “Why are you still there? Let’s go,” Baekhyun made his brother hurry. Junmyeon rocked back and forth, looking at Jongdae.

“I’ll just follow you guys. I’m sure you two have a lot to talk about.” Junmyeon wondered if this was right. He didn’t expect Jongdae to be there so quickly. Baekhyun’s brow furrowed but got in anyway. Jongdae buckled in, so happy to have Baekhyun back. The creative director drove quietly, keeping one hand on the wheel and another on his lap. Jongdae reached over and held it. Baekhyun looked at their joined hands, unsure of what to say. Jongdae saw the change of expressions, letting go of the elder’s hand.

“Sorry, I just missed you.” Jongdae felt shy to admit it. A sigh changed everything. Baekhyun quickly turned the wheel, skidding across lanes until they’re by the emergency bay. Jongdae was so shocked he just did that in heavy traffic. Baekhyun unbuckled his seatbelt then ran his hands in his hair. This worried Jongdae. Why was Baekhyun so stressed suddenly? Did he do something wrong? Three words stunned Jongdae.

“Who are you?” Worse was the expression on Baekhyun’s face. It’s insanely genuine.

“M-Me?” Jongdae felt uncomfortable. “I-I’m Jongdae.”

“Yes, I got that earlier from people screaming your name but who are you...to me?”

“That’s not funny, Baek. Don’t kid around.” Jongdae chuckled. A knock on the passenger side’s window made Jongdae look. Junmyeon stood outside, motioning for him to step out. As Jongdae did, Baekhyun followed.

“Baek, stay inside.” He couldn’t understand his body. Why was it going against his mind? He wondered if he really cared about this Jongdae. Like a good younger brother, he did as told. Baekhyun watched Junmyeon talk to this Jongdae outside. The way this guy’s expression and lips changed made Baekhyun oddly guilty. He held the steering wheel, looking straight ahead. He blinked once, seeing white. He blinked twice and heard sirens. How odd, no ambulances or police cars passed. The passenger’s door opened, Junmyeon settling in. “I think it’s best you let me drive for now.”

“Where’s Jongdae?” Baekhyun looked behind, seeing Junmyeon’s car was still there. His words confused him. His name rolled off his tongue comfortably. 

“He’s got a schedule. He’ll take my car.” Junmyeon rubbed Baekhyun’s shoulder. The brothers switched seats quickly. As Baekhyun rounded the front of his car, he saw the shadow of a person behind Junmyeon’s car. It’s Jongdae. The pull to tend to him was so strong. Baekhyun felt so confused why there seemed to be two things controlling one body. “Baek, get in.” He fought against it to listen to his most trustworthy brother. As Baekhyun closed the door, Jongdae released his mouth from his hand. His sobs flowed freely as he sat on the road, back against the car. He shielded his face from the sun, willing himself to get a grip. But where would he hold on to if he’s been let go?

Dinner at the three brothers’ house was frighteningly quiet. Sehun joined the tension party, unable to eat his meal properly. “Did I miss anything?”

“None,” Junmyeon answered robotically. Baekhyun dropped his chopsticks and pushed his chair back. He sighed and went to his room. Sehun got the idea.

“Jongdae knows?” Sehun looked at Baekhyun’s bedroom door.

“Baek does too. Give him time. They’ll make up.” Junmyeon seemed so sure but Sehun knew these two. He couldn’t help but think what if it’s over between them? Just like that, every moment built on happiness and trust crumbled because of something that was beyond their control.

Jongdae finished reporting to his agent so he shrugged his jacket on and lowered his cap visor. It’s enough his agent saw his tears. No one else deserved to know the rest. He exited the building as lowkey as possible. The void in chest swelled. The things he told his agent were enough to cost him his job. “I’m quitting modelling.” Three words sent the agent in a frenzy. The shorter the number of words in a sentence, the graver the meaning.  _ Who are you? _ Jongdae shook the voice in his mind, because it’s Baekhyun’s voice.

Who was Baekhyun’s voice exactly?  _ “Junmyeon, what’s with,” _

_ “He doesn’t know you.” The elder got straight to the point. _

_ “W-What?” _

_ “Baekhyun doesn’t remember you. It’s that simple. I’m sorry Jongdae, but I tried to tell him.” Junmyeon shrugged. _

_ “Did you really? What the hell is going on with him, Junmyeon? You two up and left and he doesn’t remember me? Is this how he ends relationships, through you? Who are you to speak for him?” Jongdae didn’t like this joke anymore. _

_ “His memory. I am his memory. Why? What are you to him? Nothing. You’re nothing to him.” Junmyeon handed him his car keys. “Take this so Baekhyun wouldn’t ask anymore. I need to brief him with many things far more important than remembering you.” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun inside the car. He’s not looking at him, eyes forward, looking soulless. This was BBH. Just BBH.  _

Honestly, Jongdae didn’t know who he was anymore too. He’s reached his biggest dream; to be Privé’s ambassador. Beyond that, he’s dating the creative director. So what now? How could dreams become so painful? Jongdae ignored the weird ache inside his void.  _ Who are you? _ “Your boyfriend, dumbass.” Jongdae scoffed.  _ I should’ve told you sooner but he’s so happy with you the first and second time around. _ This could be Junmyeon’s fault. No, he was protecting Baekhyun just like any brother would. “But I can protect you too. I wanted to,” Strangers that passed thought Jongdae was crazy to talk by himself.  _ Tell me you love me. _ “It’s so hard to be your lover, Baek.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Jongdae flinched, not realizing he’s been walking with someone all this time. Baekhyun had a black bucket hat on with a white loose sweater and track pants. He’s leisurely eating ice cream in a cup. “You want?” Baekhyun tilted his chin up to see Jongdae better. The model shook his head slowly. “Come on, say ahh!” Baekhyun offered a teaspoonful of the vanilla-flavored dessert. Jongdae ate it cautiously, face still contorted with confusion. Baekhyun smiled. He then mumbled a soft apology.

Jongdae blushed wildly. What the hell’s going on with Baekhyun? “How long have you been following me?”

“Since you got out of that building,” Baekhyun ate another teaspoonful like he wasn’t creepy. “You’re really thinking hard because you didn’t notice me. I called your name you know, twice.”

“Wow, you remember my name. I’m honored.” Jongdae looked left and right, finding where the void in his chest went.

“I think I haven’t been fully open with you, Jongdae.” The model nodded, wanting this explanation but worried about these feelings he barely dealt with. Baekhyun’s voice. How sweet and painful it was to his ears. A long horn snapped Jongdae from his thoughts. Baekhyun pulled him off the curb when a passing motorcycle sped behind Jongdae. “You okay?”

Jongdae couldn’t answer. He almost died but he’s more shocked Baekhyun’s in public...with him...after that stunt from the airport and at the side of the road. “Uh,”

Confusion after another, Jongdae found himself in Baekhyun’s studio. Baekhyun pulled a box from under his desk. Newspaper clippings and plastic pouches of items were in it. He knew this would be heavy. Baekhyun looked at the items for a moment then Jongdae, like he’s inviting him to enter his world; the real world.

Before Baekhyun became BBH and took the role of creative director, he was a supermodel. During a show in an abandoned warehouse, the roof gave out due to the vibrations of the speakers. He was walking the runway when it fell to the ground, hitting seven people, Baekhyun and Aki included. He was only 17 then. Aki was close to a year old. That explained the scar below his left rib cage Jongdae saw when they’re in bed. A snapped metal lodged in Baekhyun’s side but he felt none of it because of his head concussion and worry over his daughter. 

When he woke up a week later, he didn’t remember three out of seven people. The only people he remembered were his parents, Junmyeon and Sehun. His agent, best friend, and girlfriend were forgotten. The doctor explained that his head trauma caused anterograde amnesia, making him unable to create new memories. Any event that happened after his accident would last in his memory for two to three weeks at most. It’s far better than his state years ago where he forgot new events in an hour. It’s reversible, the doctor said, but it would take a long amount of time.

This all made sense to Jongdae; why Baekhyun kept writing or typing in his phone, why he’s so detached from the world, why he was barely seen by the public. Not everyone was perfect after all. Jongdae’s heart felt the burden. The memories he cherished with Baekhyun didn’t matter to the other because of his condition. Jongdae took a seat for a moment to process everything. Baekhyun watched him take it all in. He knew what the other thought. It’s always the thought of anyone who tried to have a relationship with him after the accident; is it worth it to be in a one-sided relationship?

This selfish reason demoralized Baekhyun’s ability to love truly. He remembered bits of the later past. He’s not 100% forgetful. He’ll just take time. The more he looked at Jongdae, the more his heart felt at ease. He’s genuinely getting better. The doctor in Romania asked him about memories from a few months ago. “I-I remember bring my daughter home with me. I remember making new designs. I-I remember, no,” Baekhyun kept blinking fast. “I see, I see someone. He’s...she...no, he...he’s,”

“Don’t force it, Baekhyun. It will come back.” the doctor assured him. Baekhyun’s been in distraught since then.  _ Who are you? Who are you that’s making my heart race?  _ Seeing the locked folder in his phone scared him. He’s extremely sure the face in his mind was the guy in his phone. They had photos together, with Aki. Aki, she spoke a name Baekhyun swore he couldn’t remember. Hearing it from the airport, things seemed to come together. Aki wasn’t too wild with imaginations after all because this person was real. The guy from the photo, from Baekhyun’s blurry memory was in front of him. Now they’re together again with a thick wall of emotions between them. Baekhyun wanted to break it and hold this guy. Aki told him to. Aki told him about Jongdae. Chanyeol told him more.

“Would it make you feel better if I told you I remember you?” Baekhyun sat on his desk, admiring the model. He really scored a good one, he thought. Jongdae looked at him for the first time since knowing the truth about his condition. “You’re right to say it’s so hard to be my lover but it’s harder to be yours.” Jongdae couldn’t follow anymore. Baekhyun leaned back to open his drawer and took a notebook out. Jongdae knew that notebook. It’s some diary or journal Baekhyun never let anyone see. Having this luxury to know a part of its contents made Jongdae giddy inside, only to die quickly knowing Baekhyun wouldn’t remember this in a few months.

Baekhyun handed him the notebook. Jongdae felt reluctant to get it. Who was he to see Baekhyun’s thoughts? The soft smile on his lips was so inviting. That’s how devils lure innocents, Jongdae thought. “Read it for me, please. I want to remember...together.”

The couple sat on the floor, backs against the wall. “That’s the time I felt happiness in a different way. I don’t remember every detail of my life 17 onwards but feelings stayed, how they feel, how they’re supposed to rise at an event. I learned happiness had many sides not everyone is fortunate enough to know. Kim Jongdae has shown me so many sides. So I’m sorry I forgot you once. I’ll forget you more in the days to come but please remember the beautiful us. It’s so hard to be lover because I can’t remember.”

“How can I love you right if I keep forgetting you, the one I love.” They said together. Baekhyun rest his head on Jongdae’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

“April 21st, Privé opening downtown two or three years ago, it’s you by the window, right?” Jongdae froze upon hearing Baekhyun’s words. “Our eyes met for a moment. You were gone in a flash.” Baekhyun smiled, clearly imaging the events. “April 21st, on a normal day, you were at a casting with no portfolio but gave all you’ve got. I was hired and you didn’t.” This frightened Jongdae. He didn’t recall that. All rejections were dumped in trash except Privé’s rejection. “It was also April 21st, on a day I thought was normal, you were rejected by Privé because I was late to the casting. I saw your profile a bit too late.”

“Stop. I...don’t want to hear any more.” Jongdae closed the notebook and stood up. “I know I’m so hard to love because of the baggage my career has.” Baekhyun looked up, knowing where this was going. It always went that way.

“One-sided love? Of course. You think what I feel is invalid because I forget every now and then.” Baekhyun nodded, smiling to his hands. Jongdae felt the guilt. It’s exactly his reason for speaking. “Just close the door when you leave.”

_ Please don’t move. _ Jongdae wanted to hug Baekhyun once more. His mind swam in a pool of uncertainties. He couldn’t recall when they officially started dating. Were they even dating or was it for show? No, Baekhyun wouldn’t use him like that. Not when he shared this part of himself. The door opened and closed.

One room housed a couple. A wall grew between them. Now two rooms were occupied by two individuals.

Baekhyun hugged his legs and hit his head against the wall. He should be used to this. This happened so many times already so why was he crying? He looked at the space where Jongdae sat. His notebook took its place.  _ Is that all you’ll ever be now, a memory? _ He opened the pages, stopping to the last entry. It’s the last one he wrote before the plane ascended.

_ November 17 _

_ Time’s running out. I’ll forget you again. I’m so mad I’ll forget how we made love. I’ll forget the best sex of my life. Junmyeon promised to tell me everything before I see you. He said I’m getting better at recalling. From a month to two to three months before I restart like some computer. The first time recalling you shocked me. I have someone like you? What did I do months before? Just one: be brave. It’s so hard to be your lover, Kim Jongdae. I have to re-learn everything about us. I’m happy to know we did many things right. Still, it’s so hard to be your lover because I want to hate you for the wrong things you’ve done. It’s hard to be your lover because I get hurt first when they talk bad about you. It’s hard to be a reflection of you when I don’t agree with you. It’s so hard to be your lover because I have to look the other way when I want to defend you. I hate myself for having no choice but to live with this. Because I’m your lover and love is something I can’t go against. _

_ When I see you again, you’ll see me in the same light. I’ll do my best to look at you better. Tell me you’ll still love me when the sun rises in my eyes again. I’m in love with you, Kim Jongdae. A heart cannot forget so easily. _

Baekhyun stood up and looked deep into the box. He pulled a photo of his younger self with a boy. “April 21st, on a normal day, you kissed me because Chanyeol dared us to. A heart cannot forget so easily, Kim Jongdae. I thought you’d remember me too.”

\---

News spread fast like an epidemic. Supermodel Chen has reportedly quit modelling. Minseok sat on the sofa holding the remote control, wary about the person beside him. Jongdae’s been dazed for days. He acted normal for most days but Minseok’s not stupid. Whatever Baekhyun told him must be incredibly grave for him to quit. Privé received backlash for allegedly mistreating the supermodel. Baekhyun, BBH, has been threatened by fans repeatedly. Because of this news, it’s a no-brainer for their split to be the next hot topic. After a few months of dating, the fashion industry power couple fizzled out. “We weren’t dating.” Jongdae mumbled, eyes still hypnotized by the sunset outside their penthouse window.

“Cohabitating would be a better term.” Minseok joked.

“Baekhyun loved this part of the sunset, when it’s more orange than yellow. Personally, I prefer the sunrise but they’re both beautiful.” Jongdae chuckled at the irony. He loved sunrises but hated it when Baekhyun’s concerned.

“You two were too. Did you really have to leave him like that?” The supermodel felt the bias. He thought Minseok was his best friend.

“I didn’t,”

“You did. In that state too. Isn’t that too cold?” Shit, Minseok’s reprimanding him. He really did something wrong this time.

“He’ll keep forgetting us. The feeling won’t be the same each time.”

“So? Fall in love together over and over. At least you two will never reach the stage where you two want to kill each other for small things. Baekhyun forgot you once during this entire thing and you didn’t know. He learned everything about you all over again and loved you twice as much that time. What’s the difference now, because you know your boyfriend reformats his brain more than how USBs should be cleaned?” What an analogy. “You’re repeating that Yoon incident again when you were younger.” Minseok scoffed. “No wonder you’re single most of your life.”

“Repeat that.” Jongdae slowly craned his head to Minseok, eyes murderous.

“You really want to be hurt. No wonder you’re sing-”

“No, before that.”

“Huh? Yoon?” Minseok arched a brow.

“Say his name one more time and I’ll hit you.” Jongdae meant it in full offense. Minseok rolled his eyes. He’s asked to repeat a name only to be threatened.

“May he rest in peace but he reminds me so much of Baekhyun. The glare, the lip mole, the eye smile more so. Are they related?” Minseok shrugged. 

“I never got his surname. We became friends just before it happened.”

“And you still ask me what if he’s alive.”

“It’s impossible he’s dead, Minseok. No one found his body in the lake. The orphanage just closed his case just like that because no one would adopt him anyway. We’re lucky to be adopted in well-off families.” Jongdae reminded.

“Baekhyun’s adopted too. Silly coincidence, right?” Minseok arched a brow to Jongdae. “I heard anterograde amnesia remembers past, not the recent past. He said something about April 21st, right?” Minseok gauged the younger’s expression. “What else happened on April 21st, Jongdae? You’re pretty good with dates.”

“Yoon...disappeared.”

\---

Jongdae wasn’t athletic. He tried to be but it has limits. Junmyeon waited for his car in front of the office when he saw Jongdae coming in fast. “Junmyeon! Where’s Yoon?” The elder’s brow furrowed. “Baekhyun, where’s Baekhyun? I need to ask him something.” Jongdae held his knees, catching his breath. Junmyeon pointed to the building.

“He’s busy. What do you want with him now? He told you everything.” Protective brother mode.

“Not everything. He didn’t talk about the past. Where did you find him before adopting?” Jongdae knew Junmyeon was adopted first. He knew something.

“A lake. He was floating over a log. Poor kid made my parents take him in.” Junmyeon looked at the building door. Jongdae was already inside, running for his life. The elder made a quick call for security. The car pulled over in front of Junmyeon. Baekhyun lowered the window, telling his brother to get in. “Jongdae’s looking for you.” Baekhyun looked straight ahead, jaw tight. “Get in or I’m leaving you here to explain why I’m not inside.”

Jongdae got to the studio, seeing it empty. Security came to him. “Where’s BBH?”

“I can’t tell you that, sir. Please leave. We’re closing.”

“No! Tell me where he is!”

“Sir, I can’t. You just have to call him to know.” The security used force this time.

“I’ll tell you.” The commotion stopped. Chanyeol stared at Jongdae with brave eyes. Sehun was behind him, telling him to stay away from this situation. “Sehun, let me do this for my best friend. Jongdae, if I tell you, what will you do?”

“You, I remember you.” Jongdae felt stupid for not noticing those big eyes. He’s the bully of the orphanage. “How did you know first and I didn’t?”

“It’s by accident I saw him in front of the orphanage when I visited years ago.” Chanyeol looked at Sehun. “He was looking for you, if you’ve been adopted. I said you’re making your career on being a model. So he tried to be one in order to find you. Things happened, the agenda stopped. Privé happened. Here we are,” Chanyeol shrugged. The long silence made everyone uncomfortable.

“You gave me a lap dance. You kissed me when you knew we grew up together.” Jongdae wiped his lips out of disgust, making Chanyeol chuckle.

“This isn’t about us, Jongdae. If I tell you where he’ll be, what will you do?” Chanyeol challenged again.

“Make a new April 21st for us.”


	6. Don’t ask who I heard it from

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But he’ll be there. Even if the world knew BBH and Chen was too good to last, some hearts couldn't change even with time. All Baekhyun needs was 7 minutes to make his point.

Relearning many things could be taxing at times. Junmyeon nagged Baekhyun to get his head together or they’ll drop out of the top 10 next month. He cracked his neck as he went up the stairs. If he’s not stressed enough, Aki’s crying was the icing on top of this stress cake. Sehun has given her everything but she’s still crying. Baekhyun entered her room, seeing the crying machine. “She’s been looking for you.”

“I’m here, Princess.” Baekhyun tried to keep his voice happy even if his face and aura said otherwise. Aki couldn’t see him anyway. At least fool her. Aki tried to reach to the sound. Baekhyun sat on her bed, moving the tubes slightly. She’s not wearing the one for her breathing. Baekhyun felt so relieved. Aki crawled to his lap, curling to his body. He patted her thigh to calm her. Sehun gave them some time alone.

Aki’s been bawling for hours, hiccuping her tears. Baekhyun combed her hair back, hushing her gently. “What’s wrong, baby girl? What happened?” He kissed her head. She started crying harder this time. Baekhyun stood, carrying her in his arms, swaying with her. Her cries turned to giggles eventually. Baekhyun’s singing always made her smile. He kissed her lips once the song ended. Her smile slowly faded as he tried to feel her father’s face. “Daddy, is it true?” Baekhyun’s brows furrowed like she could see him. Her hands touched his cheeks, her lower lip trembling. “You...cried,” Baekhyun slowly removed her hands from his face, kissing her hair. He put her down on the floor, letting her stand. She needed to understand the reality.

“I’m okay, baby girl. Promise,” Baekhyun kept brushing her hair. Her voice sounded so broken when she called for her Daddy Jongdae. Baekhyun hugged her, letting her cry to his chest. He couldn’t let Aki feel that it hurt him too. He kept hushing her, telling her it’s okay. “Aki, hey Aki, calm down. Please? Please, let daddy speak.” Like the good girl that she is, she bit her lip to quiet her sobs. Baekhyun had to come to terms with reality. Saying it out loud would help them both swallow this harsh pill. “Jongdae,” The way the name rolled off his tongue made his chest ache. “He...he’s not going to be part of our lives anymore.” Baekhyun couldn’t be strong. He pulled Aki, hugging her tightly. The little girl put a brave face on this time. Hearing it from her father hurt her heart so much.

"Was it because of me?" Poor Aki, taking the blame to ease her father's burden. Baekhyun kissed her forehead, assuring her it's not her fault but his. “He..he...he did-didn’t say g-goo-hoo-goodbye?” Her hiccups were far worse than Baekhyun remembered. Baekhyun kissed her head again.

“He-he said he’s sorry, A-Aki, he’s so sorry for hurting you.” Baekhyun’s sobs were uncontrollable now. He laid his heart out in front of his baby girl. Like father, like daughter, their sobs were heartwrenching to hear. Baekhyun couldn’t say anything more. He’s so gutted, so hurt for letting all this happen. Aki’s hand cupped Baekhyun’s face, her tiny palms wiping his tears. She got the hem of her big shirt and wiped it on Baekhyun’s nose. This made him chuckle. “I’ll wipe it. You’ll get your shirt dirty.” Baekhyun thanked her for the kind gesture.

“Daddy Jongdae gave this.” She whispered, touching the embroidery on her chest. “Daddy Jongdae loves Privé. He gifted me my own Privé.” Aki’s tears rolled down her face but she spoke evenly. “I like it, Daddy.”

“He did too, so much.” Baekhyun nodded, touching the embroidery that's right over her fragile heart. “And you just wipe booger on it?”

“Daddy Jongdae visited me everyday when you were gone.” Aki pouted, swaying her body as she remembered. “He read me books. Daddy Jongdae sings to me. Christmas. New Year. Aki loves him. He loves Aki. He loves you.” She sobbed again, running to Baekhyun’s arms for comfort. He let her rub her face to his chest.

When Christmas eve came, Jongdae left his home early to pick the right present for little Aki. He search up and down the shopping district, asking of the best he could find. He drove to the brothers' home, giving gifts to Sehun and his parents. He even handed a small gift to the maids and chauffeurs. Baekhyun's mom held Jongdae's hand, insisting he stayed for Christmas. Since Minseok was home to his foster family and Jongdae's foster family was on vacation, he spent Christmas with Aki. Once she was in Jongdae's arms, she refused to let go. Everyone saw how close they became. Just when Aki fell asleep before Christmas midnight, Jongdae left his present for her beside her bed. Before he left, he slipped a letter under Baekhyun's bedroom door. That's the same letter he found when he returned from his extended trip in memory lane.

New Year was all bang, sending Jongdae's agency to work at the start of the year. The model posted photos of him and Aki on social media, making everyone wonder if the loud sounds were fireworks or wedding bells. Baekhyun found those photos after the letter.

This was all new information to Baekhyun too. When he sucked as a parent, Jongdae covered for him so Aki won't feel the gap. Even if he’s not related to Aki, he loved her in the short amount of time they were introduced to each other. Baekhyun could only hold on to Aki now. He continued to pour his sadness with his little girl, hoping to absorb all her pain. “Me too, Aki. I love him too.” Baekhyun whispered, admitting the feelings he thought he could never have, saying the things he never got to tell the other.

* * *

Weeks passed since the fashion power couple headed to splitsville. Following it was Supermodel Chen’s hiatus. Junmyeon looked at Baekhyun, obviously not listening to the news. His headphones became his new partner. Baekhyun didn’t talk to anyone unless spoken to. From work, he went straight home to be with Aki. Sehun was on his way out when he saw his brother crying in the bathroom while Aki’s asleep. The youngest of the brothers cancelled plans to be there for his brother.

Baekhyun and Sehun sat on the rooftop of their home, just like old times. Sehun listened to Baekhyun talking about his childhood with Jongdae. He’s heard about Baekhyun’s childhood but always omitted one person. “I was in that orphanage for a while, you know that. No one wanted to be friends with me because of some rumor that I killed my real parents or something like that. Chanyeol started that rumor.” Baekhyun stated, laughing afterwards. “Chanyeol being a jackass fooled me to play with all of them. We were about nine years old? Eight? Anyway, he dared me to kiss...Jongdae. In front of everyone,” Sehun rolled his eyes. It's so hard to say his name without choking. Chanyeol was a jackass indeed. “I did it for the adoption rank. Chanyeol was the next candidate to be adopted. I wanted a family so bad, I kissed Jongdae to get his spot.”

“You didn’t get adopted.” Sehun stated the obvious.

“No, but I spent more time with Jongdae. He taught me how to sing. Of all the kids there, he’s the only one who gave me two thumbs up for doing something. Two weeks later, Mom and Dad found me half dead in a lake.” Baekhyun remembered those like a bad dream.

“You knew it was him when he messaged you, huh?” Baekhyun shook his head, shocking Sehun. Jongdae messaged as Chen in the first place. He researched the supermodel, finding his real name. All night, he thought about what if so he went.

At the party, he met the supermodel, feeling oddly familiar. The smile of the birthday boy sent goosebumps all over Baekhyun’s body. He found his long lost friend. “So you phoned the orphanage owner?” Sehun laughed.

_“Yoon! Oh sorry, it’s Baekhyun now. BBH.” The owner greeted, happy to hear from one of her children. “What can I do for you, son?”_

_“It’s probably too late for this call but I want to be sure. You know I’m looking for someone.”_

_“Jongdae, yes.” She remembered._

_“I-I think I found him. But is this really him? Can you tell me what you know?”_

_“Jongdae’s in the city. I’m not sure what he’s doing but I heard he’s famous now. He lives with another kid. You remember Minseok?”_

_“Minseok? Older?” Baekhyun only had eyes for Jongdae that night until a person stuck with him. She confirmed Minseok’s older. Bingo. Minseok’s the one with Jongdae. “Thank you auntie. Thank you for remembering me always.”_

_“Anything for you, my son. I hope you bring Jongdae back here when you find him.”_

Sehun spat his drink. His brother knew Jongdae way back. He hit the elder’s arm, upset Baekhyun didn’t share this information before. Baekhyun sighed. As if he remembered that bit. He hoped Jongdae remembered him somehow, at least helped him reconcile that part of the past. It’s a shocker to meet someone you thought was dead. Sehun leaned his head to Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Is it really over between you and Jongdae? He’s been asking me about you.” A sad smile appeared on Baekhyun’s face, touched that the other still thought about him. Were they officially together anyway? He kind of forced Jongdae into a relationship.

“I’ll focus on Aki for the meantime. If time allows, maybe we can talk again.”

Time was what everyone needed. By February, Baekhyun reset his brain once again. Junmyeon was there when he woke up, ready to do the same thing all over again. Baekhyun flinched when he saw Junmyeon beside him. “Dude, stop being creepy.” Junmyeon’s brow raised. Baekhyun sat on his bed, yawning and scratching his chest. “Is breakfast ready?” Junmyeon didn’t reply. “You okay?” Baekhyun waved his hand in front of his brother’s eyes.

“Y-Yes. I...I’ll have it brought up.” Junmyeon rose.

“I can go down. Aki’s probably hungry too. Are we meeting Mom and Dad’s caterer later?” Baekhyun wore his pants, following Junmyeon out. How did he remember that? “I wanted to bring Aki to the park. She’s okay without her respirator, right?”

Sehun backpedaled from the bathroom, wondering if he heard right. He took his toothbrush out of his mouth, trying to remember the date. Baekhyun went in Aki’s bedroom to wake her. She was the one who voiced the brothers’ realization. “Daddy, you remembered.” Baekhyun looked at the calendar in her room, trying to count the days. Junmyeon and Sehun stood by the door, amazed too. “Fuck,” Baekhyun didn’t censor himself anymore.

“What’s fuck?” Aki cuddled to her daddy’s body.

“I’ll let you know when you’re 10, Aki.” Sehun mumbled.

“I-I need to,” Baekhyun couldn’t believe it. “Baby, can we skip the park today?” Aki’s so understanding to her father. Baekhyun ran to his bedroom, checking the time log. It’s been 124 days. He’s supposed to forget everything again. Why couldn’t he? The brothers looked at each other. “I hoped the heartbreak would be forgotten but it still hurts. What’s happening, Jun?” Baekhyun sat on his bed.

“Maybe tomorrow? Did we miscalculate?” Sehun shrugged.

The brothers began counting the days again. They really miscalculated. Baekhyun was supposed to forget two days ago. He’s healed? Baekhyun shook his head, begging to go to the doctor. Junmyeon cupped his brother’s face. “What do you remember? Until when?”

Baekhyun looked at him, eyes glassing. “Everything,” the tears of overwhelming emotion fell.

* * *

If remembering everything seemed like a curse, the doctor said it’s a miracle. He really wanted to forget this time. He wanted to go back not remembering Jongdae, forgetting his agenda and all. He’s stuck to the present, feeling all the pain of the past. As the brothers got home, Baekhyun’s punch met Junmyeon’s jaw. Sehun pulled him back immediately, getting in between his brothers. Baekhyun’s screaming and blaming Junmyeon for the misery that followed. “I trusted you to be my memory! You promised me you’ll tell me everything! Why didn’t you tell me about Jongdae the moment I woke up?” He channeled his anger to an innocent vase on the table. “He would understand! Of all people, Jongdae would understand. If only you told me about him,”

“Would you really risk the truth for some model?” Junmyeon couldn’t understand.

“How would you know the implications, huh? We never got there because you scare everyone who tries to love me. I don’t care! I don’t care if the public knows I forget many things. Not anymore I guess. I wish I could forget you the most, Junmyeon.” Baekhyun ran his hands in his hair, so confused about what to do now that his life completely turned right side up again. And in this one, Sehun had to agree with Baekhyun. It was so simple for Junmyeon to say Baekhyun had a boyfriend. He did it once, why not again?

“Baekhyun was getting distracted. He’ll keep hurting once Jongdae gets tired of this.” Junmyeon reasoned. Sehun had a different interpretation.

“Aren’t we distractions to each other, if that’s what having a lover is? That’s not for you to decide, Jun.” Sehun reprimanded.

“Sehun, it’s not about us. I am Baekhyun’s memory.”

“Just! His memory. You are not his heart.” Sehun shook the elder until reality hit him harder. “Maybe that’s why you couldn’t give yours to me.”

Junmyeon stood dumbfounded. His brothers called him out for his controlling nature. Baekhyun said nothing because he forgot. Sehun kept it, wanting to ignore it, but truths were meant to be realised. “Junmyeon, what have you done?” He turned to the voice of their mother.

“I did it for our family.” That’s all Junmyeon cared about; family glory. She held his hands, understanding his ambition. “I guess I did it for me.” He knew his fault. “Mom, they’re mad at me.”

“Of course they are. I am too. You slept with your brother? Junnie, you know better. Blood or not, that's your brother.” She sighed her disappointment but didn’t raise her voice. Her hands held her handsome son’s face. “The only way for you to fix this is to step back. Help your father. Leave Privé to Baekhyun. Sehun will be there to help him.”

With that final word, Junmyeon left their home to live alone for a while. 

* * *

News after news, Baekhyun stomached the decision that Junmyeon left. He didn’t want it to reach that point but they’re already there. CEO Byun Baekhyun sat in his studio, looking at his room. Sehun knocked, saying his goodbyes before flying to Paris for a photoshoot. “Will you be alright?” Baekhyun nodded. He told him to go and come back faster. Sehun was about to close the door when he remembered something.

“Baekhyun, if it’s alright, can you attend something for me? I don’t want the invite to go to waste.” Sehun hoped his brother bit the bait. Baekhyun reached for the white envelope as Sehun made a run for it. The new CEO looked at the brand, sighing completely. He hit his head on the desk. Printed neatly on top of the card was Burberry.

* * *

BBH made headlines once again, stirring many things in one night. He arrived in Burberry’s fashion show wearing the classic Burberry plaid to feel at home. Riccardo Tisci was pleasantly surprised to see his colleague, bidding him well and to enjoy the show. BBH took photos with colleagues he hasn’t seen in a while. Thankfully, DJ Channie was the music for the event. He left his station, setting everything beforehand so he could mingle.

“Well, CEO BBH made an appearance. Any good reason?” Chanyeol teased his best friend.

“Just...need to get a breather.” BBH took a seat.

“If you’re not going to play dumb, you should know that your reason isn’t here.” Chanyeol waited for a reason. BBH looked up, dumbfounded. “You’re really out of it, Baek. It’s all over the news last week.”

“Sorry but I had other things to worry about last week and the week before.” BBH rolled his eyes.

“I’m not joking, Baek. Jongdae’s not here. He won’t be anymore.” Chanyeol didn’t want to stir more than what’s been stirred. Besides, they’re in public. “Jongdae quit.”

Seeing was believing. BBH sat through the entire show, hoping each male model that came out would be Chen. The entire show finished without Chen. Tisci bowed and thanked everyone. Chaos ensued around them, mingles and selfies thrown everywhere. Chanyeol patted his friend’s knee for comfort. “Is it because of me?” BBH closed his eyes. Chanyeol didn’t answer. _Silence means yes_.

BBH was about to leave when he saw Tisci talking animatedly with someone. It looked like Jongdae but he could be wrong. No, Jongdae had very distinct features. “We missed you here, Chen!” Tisci hugged the model.

“Chen? Jongdae. Jongdae!” The people around Chen and Tisci hollered, drowning out Baekhyun’s call. He covered his mouth, remembering he’s in public. BBH would never make a scene. Chanyeol could only watch this painful scene. BBH let it go. Chen looked around, thanking the people he once worked with. From the corner of his vision, he saw the familiar silver hair exiting the venue. By some miracle, Chanyeol’s there looking at him. He ran after the silver-haired figure. “Baek? Excuse me,” Jongdae weaved through the people. “Baekhyun! Baek!”

“Chen! Oh my god! We missed you on the runway!” His view’s blocked by another group of well-wishers. He couldn’t move anymore. Jongdae put a fake smile, trying to respond properly but his heart ran out the venue. Baekhyun came to a Burberry show. Jongdae thought it was impossible for Baekhyun to remember where he worked. He counted the days, tuning out the circle with him. It’s been more than 124 days and Baekhyun remembered. _No, Junmyeon could’ve told him._ The news about Privé surfaced his mind. Junmyeon’s not around anymore. “Baekhyun remembers,”

“I’m sorry what?” The one nearest to him asked. Chen smiled, pointing to the camera that’s about to take their photo.

When Jongdae got out of the venue, BBH was gone. “Took you awhile to get out,” Chanyeol was leaning by the wall, smoking. “Everyone wanted a piece of Chen, former supermodel. Hey, why’d you quit? Baekhyun’s beating himself up about it so he left. He watched the show even if I said you’re not walking. Or working.”

“I'm on break. Where is he?” Jongdae begged.

“I told you once and you didn’t go. Why should I tell you again?” Chanyeol puffed smoke to Jongdae’s face.

“I don’t want you to tell me where is. Answer me, Park Chanyeol, is Baekhyun well?”

“Better than well,” Chanyeol ran his fingers in his hair. “He didn’t reformat anymore. Why are we talking about him like he’s a robot?” Jongdae shrugged.

“Okay, where is he?”

“Nowhere. He’ll be stuck running the company for a few days, weeks, I don’t know. He went out of his way to see you today but, well,” Chanyeol gestured to where they were: the sidewalk.

“Okay, when can I see him again? Won’t you two hang out? You’re best friends, right?” Jongdae really seemed desperate now.

“Whoa whoa, you’re not crashing our bro nights.” Chanyeol really rejected the idea.

“Why? Are you two still beating your dicks to porn? Chanyeol, you’re a damn DJ stripper. Your hormones are screaming for a vacation!” Jongdae’s savagery pierced through the atmosphere.

“Hey mister, we are all selling our bodies to make money here. Don’t act wholesome.” Chanyeol flicked Jongdae’s ear. “But there’s two events he’ll be going to as far as I know. Don’t ask who I heard it from but he’ll be there.”

* * *

Jongdae marched in his agency, not caring about the eyes. He stood in front of his agent. “I need tickets to that party this weekend.” His agent rolled her eyes.

“Hiatus over that fast?” Oh he definitely gave her a hard time with his decision.

“I never said I’ll stop appearing. I just said I won’t be doing photoshoots for a while.” Jongdae smiled, charming her. She sighed as she opened her drawer, revealing a ticket.

“I was only waiting for you to ask me.” Of course she couldn’t resist him. Jongdae’s her moneymaker. As he reached for it, she pulled back. “I know why you’re doing this, Chen. Is it worth falling over?”

“He’s always worth it.” Jongdae didn’t even think. He needed to tell Baekhyun, to make him feel.

“Why won’t you just call him? Go to his office, his house. Why this?” She had a point.

“I smashed my phone. His brother might have me in a restraining order. Aki might not want to see me either. I just need him alone.” He really thought this through. She handed the ticket.

“If you make headlines with BBH, I swear Jongdae, I’ll murder you.” She punched his chest, making him laugh.

“Then how will we get back together?” He shrugged on his way out. She smiled, rooting for him.

“Tell me how it goes! I’m really hoping you two get married.”

“Me too!” Jongdae waved goodbye and ran to his car. He needed to get Baekhyun back.

* * *

Oh the stars are all out that night. Vogue’s annual party really invited the best of the best. With steampunk as the theme of the night, BBH made sure to appear at his best. Sporting a black cropped military style jacket with silver stud buttons lined on both sides, he left it open to peek through his navy blue button down with white small polka dots. Brave fashion boy even wore a black and white horizontal striped tie. If that wasn’t enough to turn heads, the soft leather pants and stunned leather shoes did the trick. Sehun helped him with his eye makeup, putting light red eyeshadow on him. BBH, for the first time in his non-modelling career, styled his hair up; the right side combed back roughly while a small portion on the left fell normally against his cheekbone. More cameras flashed for him the moment he arrived.

Up the steps, he smirked to colleagues as a way of greeting. CEO BBH exuded power in every angle. Chanyeol met his best friend, giving a quick bro hug. As sharp as always, the DJ styled his silver hair up with form-fitting jeans, white button-down with his golden jacket tied around his hips. “What’s the agenda, BBH? Stealing a room key tonight?” Chanyeol teased.

“Who needs a room?” BBH smirked, looking over his shoulder.

Below the steps, an arrival shocked many. Some eyes looked at BBH’s reaction on Chen’s arrival. The model had a white button-down with a breast pocket designed with handwritten words tucked in his black dress pants. It’s a very simple take on themed event. His hair was styled down but still the handsome guy everyone knew. BBH watched him take photos for a moment, acknowledge colleagues before heading up the stairs. Before BBH looked away, Chen saw him staring. The connection fizzled out the moment BBH went inside. The first headline’s been written.

Inside the party, BBH did his best to mingle. Some have expressed subtle interest in taking Chen’s spot as brand ambassador. He only smiled kindly, not rejecting or accepting their offers. A brave soul called Vogue’s editor-in-chief pierced BBH with the topic everyone wanted to ask him. “I heard your ex is here. Will sparks ignite tonight?” She nudged his shoulder playfully. BBH smirked, sipping his drink. He definitely didn’t want them all over his agenda.

“How’s your daughter, B? Is she still on respirator?” An employee of Marc Jacobs asked genuinely.

“She’s breathing normally now. We’ll be seeing another birthday with her thankfully.” His eyes softened as he talked about her. They were pleased to hear that. BBH sipped his drink again, looking around as the others talked. His eyes met with Jongdae’s, who was just a few meters away. Chen raised his glass subtly to the CEO. Their display of subtle civility sparked more than just camaraderie. It was an invitation, permission to approach. Baekhyun raised a brow to acknowledge him civilly, thinking of how to go about this.

Chen placated as many colleagues as possible about his situation. They’re all worried BBH hurt him too much. Was it truly BBH’s fault? They’re victims of unfortunate circumstances and time. “No, he would never be that cruel. There’s just some things we didn’t talk about that needed to discuss. But no, I’m not quitting. Hiatus is a better term. Who said I was quitting? And it’s not Privé’s fault. No, those articles are all wrong. BBH took care of me best.” He smiled his best. The circle of eight people nodded in understanding.

“I knew it, Chen. BBH’s a sweet guy deep down that moodiness.” They all chuckled in agreement. “We’re really never seeing you two together?” Chen lowered his head with a sad smile, hoping that was some kind of answer. Someone thankfully diverted the topic. 

Behind him, he felt a hand glide against his lower back. He tried not to look at the person right away, thinking the touch was accidental. The silver hair from his peripheral confirmed it’s BBH. Maybe it’s on purpose. A girl clung to him immediately, whispering something to his ear. He leaned to her ear, making her giggle. She looked at Chen, pressing her body to BBH. Chen tried to not roll his eyes as he looked away.

“Where are you going, B?” She pouted when he untangled her from him.

“Restroom. Can’t have you getting scandalized with me, love.” BBH winked before making a run for it. He met Chanyeol at the hallway going to the restrooms, getting a key from him.

“You won’t have much time. Make sure you can make this work.” Chanyeol warned his best friend. BBH pocketed the key and went back inside just in time for a speech that somehow thanked him for coming. “Privé’s newest CEO BBH, who knew the only way to get you out of your studio was a promotion.” Everyone laughed. BBH raised a glass to the editor in chief. He felt someone staring at him a bit too long. BBH sipped his champagne, discreetly looking to his right. Chen’s looking at him with an unreadable expression.

“And thank the fashion gods someone made it here despite all the controversies. Chennie, my dear, we’re so glad you’re here.” She raised her glass to him. Chen looked at the stage, putting a hand on his chest out of gratitude. “BBH seems to be smitten. Regrets?” Kim Jongin was invited of course.

“None, Nini. Do you?” BBH glared at him, knowing exactly what he’s talking about. The look wasn’t a friendly one but a sibling warning. Sehun was supposed to go with him but Kim Jongin confirmed his attendance. Sehun skipped this one. The history between the two seemed to be deep, as deep as how Jongin went in Sehun actually. “Stay away from my brother and we won’t have problems.”

“No promises, chief.” Jongin smirked, pocketing one of his hands as he stared at the stage. 

The editor in chief wanted to stir something with that speech. She really put their names after each other. Worse, they sat across from each other at the table. Beside Chen was the Burberry team he belonged. Beside Baekhyun was Gucci and Balenciaga. He would’ve been with Chen representing Privé if they didn’t break up.

BBH looked at the soup, fishing the cucumber cubes out. He grew frustrated that the cubes kept popping out in this tiny bowl. Chen looked at his, seeing he got pumpkin soup. Vogue’s so weird serving one line with some cucumber mixed soup and another line with pumpkin soup. One menu would’ve been easier for all. Almost everyone was done with their soup but Baekhyun’s still catching cucumber cubes. Chen looked at his barely touched soup. He successfully bumped BBH’s shoe under the table. The CEO looked at Chen with a brow raised, cautious about the people around them. His soup bowl slide across, kind smile accompanying it. BBH swallowed, seeing it looked so delicious. He didn’t care anymore when his stomach’s concerned. His spoon was full, no drippings fell on the table since it went straight to his mouth immediately. He’s so grateful for the taste. Chen’s smile was so glorious, so happy to see BBH eat. He got the awful cucumber soup and ate it instead. BBH finished the pumpkin soup like he inhaled it in one go.

Again, their appetizers and main dishes were different too. Chen looked at BBH’s plate, seeing it had more meat. His plate had more vegetables. BBH saw two chicken dishes, thinking it was so odd. This time, he bumped a foot. The man beside Chen checked under the table. Chen lowered his head to laugh silently. BBH kicked Chen’s shin to quit it. The model covered his mouth, looking at BBH. Their plates met the center of the table, switching meal portions until they’re satisfied. A few seats away, Chanyeol wondered why some arms were over the table. He saw the ex-lovers sharing meals. Many looked too. BBH and Chen didn’t mind them and ate in silence like they didn’t display the most domestic thing in a high-class public event.

Dessert came. Chen swore he and BBH’s seats were mixed up. He got a strawberry trifle while BBH got two small ice cream crepes. Of course, BBH stared at the desserts around the table, focusing on Chen’s. The model cut the trifle in half like he was cutting steak then pushed it between them. Baekhyun looked at his two crepes and pushed it too. They shared so much already, why stop at dessert? Chen found the crepe amazing. He offered a spoonful to BBH, who ate from it happily. Half of the guests at the table watched the sugary PDA of the ex-lovers while they ate their own desserts. BBH smiled his best, eyes turning to lines. Chen giggled, wiping the corner of BBH’s lips with his thumb, sucking it afterwards. Some girls gushed over how cute they were. No one, no one has seen them like this when they were together. Of all places and situations, it had to happen in front of their colleagues when they broke up. Social media was a screaming mess because of the stories about the two being affectionate.

Many waited for more interactions from the two after dinner. Just like an amazing dream, the interactions were as if they didn’t happen. Chen and BBH weren’t seen together for the rest of the night. Attention to them quickly disappeared. Vogue’s main event was about to begin. Steampunk was all about sparks, metal, and strength; three things Baekhyun had. The lights turned off completely as the crowd gasped with the abruptness. Sounds began to envelope the darkness. Baekhyun’s eyes adjusted, noticing some light seeping through the bottom of the main doors. This must be what Chanyeol talked about.

Baekhyun looked at Chen’s direction, watching him in the minimal lighting. The stage pulsed some lights from the screen, small minimal visuals accompanying the music. He tried his best to see him, protect him from abusers with his eyes. BBH switched footing, turning his body to Chen’s direction. His attention was fully Chen’s. Vogue’s main event was nothing to looking at Chen. BBH noticed his jaw structure was truly amazing. Eyes raking from head to toe, BBH wondered where everything went wrong. This guy’s been following his career for so long, silently supporting him for so long. Because of him, Chen stepped back from his own career. Guilt clouded BBH’s mind. He memorized Chen as much as he could, knowing he would never forget anymore. _Forgive me for falling in love without knowing, Jongdae._ BBH remembered the moments they spent together in silence. He remembered the entries he wrote about Jongdae, surprised he’s capable of loving like that. Uncertainty joined BBH’s thoughts. There’s still the possibility of Chen never taking him back. What if Chen’s only civil with him because it’s a public event? What if Chen never returned to modelling? BBH would never forgive himself for taking a gem away from the industry.

The CEO remembered Japan. It’s the first night they woke up together tangled in bed. He remembered kissing Jongdae to wake, cuddling to his side, loving how their scents mixed. Breakfast on the sofa watching anime was an experience he thought would never happen. The photoshoot they had in front of his baby mama spoke what true love was. She talked to BBH seriously, thinking about his heart. There were no worries about Chen entering their lives as long as Aki came first. And she always was, even to Chen’s eyes. Oh those eyes, BBH felt chills just thinking about those eyes that looked at him like he’s the best person on earth. _How can you love me like this, Jongdae?_ What happened to them was not just heart that matched, but souls that connected. It’s silly to think about soulmates but if the gods above destined a person to another, BBH prayed it was Jongdae.

In the midst of the musical darkness, Chen closed his eyes to succumb to the sensation. The music was seductive, strong, even moody. _It’s the music Baekhyun liked._ He imagined a hand sliding against his body like a blacksmith admiring a good piece of metal to melt. Slowly, the rigid image became something familiar. He remembered Baekhyun touching him. Good thing his glass was out of his hands or it would’ve shattered around his feet. In the eargasmic event, hands latched on Chen’s waist. This imagination felt so real. He opened his eyes with a gasp as lips pressed his ear. “Don’t scream. Please stay still.” It’s BBH. Chen panicked, hoping no one saw them this intimate. “Please Jongdae, let me hold you. I...miss you.” BBH buried his face to the model’s neck, missing his scent. Chen held the hands clasped over his stomach.

“B-Baek, people will see us.” He worried.

“Let them. I don’t care.” BBH whined softly. “Sorry Jongdae,” 

  


The model felt so much weight off his shoulders. His right hand raised to wrap around BBH’s jaw, massaging his ear and combing his hair lightly. BBH felt so at peace, hugging him tighter. In this moody music, they swayed together. Chen watched the dots of light onstage, seeing them connect to each other like heartstrings meeting again. Chanyeol scanned the crowd for reactions in the dark, noticing someone’s silver hair sticking to another guy’s neck. His homeboy really went for it. Chanyeol wasn’t sure if he wanted to scold him or cheer for him. He didn’t even get a private space for them. They were at the center of the mix, intimate as ever, no barriers. BBH was a child holding on to solace. Chen suddenly remembered two decades ago where they were in the same position. Baekhyun held Jongdae like this, shielding his face from bullies. He was covered his mud after being pushed by the kids. Jongdae got in between, protecting him. Just like old times, Jongdae turned in Baekhyun’s embrace, kissing the top of his head. After so long, their eyes were looking at each other’s, waves and waves of emotions hitting them all at once. Their minds seemed to want the same thing. Warm lips met cold and trembling ones, both mixed with need and apologies.

In this room filled with passion and power, they burned the most. If this room was on fire and the end of the world was a second away, Baekhyun and Jongdae wouldn’t give a damn. This kiss, this one they missed for so long, meant the most out of all the kisses they shared. Because Baekhyun truly loves Jongdae, and Jongdae never stopped loving him. Baekhyun stopped moving his lips, keeping them slightly agape as reality hit him. The years of longing, feeling something was missing suddenly filled the void, overwhelming him. Jongdae coaxed with his lips, assurances of loyalty emitting in each press of skin. “S-Sorry Jongdae,” Baekhyun whispered against his lips, a tear falling from his closed eyes. Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face, kissing him deeper. They pulled back, foreheads pressed together. Jongdae felt the pain this guy went through to get to this moment. He kissed his tear-stained cheeks, hugging him tightly. “I’m not leaving you anymore, Yoon. No one will separate us again.” He whispered, trying not to shake. The elder looked at Jongdae again, eyes different. 

“I need some time with you. Alone.” The determination in Baekhyun’s eyes intimidated Jongdae. There’s an agenda in those eyes. He’s used a third of the time given. He wanted to make the rest of this 15 minutes worth everything they missed. Chen nodded, locking hands with BBH with all his trust. BBH looked behind, seeing the door Chanyeol told him. He got the key from his pocket, pulling Chen to that direction, careful to not bump anyone and raise suspicion. BBH and Chen went inside and locked the door. They had seven minutes.

Baekhyun and Jongdae looked at each other, smiling as they experience deja vu together. Two decades ago, they became closer like this, locked in a dark space with many waiting outside. Seven minutes to kiss. Seven minutes to change their relationship. Time ticked and they both knew it. Let’s change this time, Jongdae thought. Baekhyun was the first to approach before.

This time, Jongdae took the brave step forward.


	7. H-E-A-R-T

Chen felt his chest swell. With the music still going on the other side of the door, he lost control of his emotions in Baekhyun’s hold, kissing him square on the lips. Baekhyun knew better. Just because it’s dark, doesn’t mean there were no eyes or ears. The kiss was much appreciated though. “Easy, Dae. We can still be heard.” BBH whispered against his lips, hand sliding down Chen’s arm to hold his hand. Oh the warmth of it all was so familiar. BBH’s senses were so good in the dark.  _ It’s not the only thing he’s done well in the dark. _

Baekhyun slipped through an opening between stacks, pulling Jongdae inside for muffle their sounds. They were in a full storage room. How romantic of Chanyeol to set this up.

“We need to talk.” Jongdae tried to see Baekhyun in the dark but his hair and some features were the only thing that’s visible in this lighting. They relied on the light at the bottom of the door and the hazy light from the huge window. “Please, let’s talk.” Jongdae’s practically begging. Baekhyun took a step forward, holding Jongdae’s face gently in contrast to his aggressive kiss. Jongdae gripped the chair behind him. “Baek, wait, let’s...let’s t-talk,” The CEO pulled back, feeling that he did something wrong.

“This is me talking, Jongdae.” Baekhyun stared into Jongdae’s eyes, making out the slightest features he could see. Jongdae was so confused as their lips met again. He couldn’t respond nor close his eyes. This kiss was filled with need and apologies. Baekhyun’s hands slid behind Jongdae, cupping his ass. An intentional suck on Jongdae’s jaw made him gasp.

“What do you want to talk about?” Baekhyun breathily to Jongdae’s neck, half listening.

“Uh, well,” He tried to find his voice. Why was he so breathy? “I-I’m sorry,”

Lips met lips again, Jongdae feeling it to his teeth. And maybe something forming down south too. “Stop talking, please. Stop, just stop apologizing and be with me.” Baekhyun looked so pained as he pressed his forehead on Jongdae’s. The model felt the wrinkles on the elder’s forehead as he begged and begged for silence. “Please, we don’t have much time.” Baekyun’s eyes shone as he looked into Jongdae’s. “Please Jongdae, let-let me love you again...while I still can.”

Sincerity embraced Jongdae as he saw no barriers in Baekhyun’s eyes. Fireworks illuminated the sky. From the window where they were, the mild light flashed from yellow, red, and white. Their profiles were stunning, captivating each other. Each pop in the sky was a flash of Baekhyun’s regret only for Jongdae to see. Of all nights, he really had to dress his best when they’re no longer together. Even if their label was no more, hearts never changed but Baekhyun has. Jongdae couldn’t resist him anymore. He pushed Baekhyun’s jacket off, letting it drop to his wrists. He unbuttoned the CEO’s shirt, grinding his hips. Baekhyun’s drowning in kisses, sensual gasps, following Jongdae’s lips as much as he could. The model got on his knees, running his hands on Baekhyun’s leather-covered thighs. With the pulse of fireworks outside, their hearts matched. Jongdae took Baekhyun’s length in his mouth, missing the weight on his tongue. Baekhyun threw his head back, closing his eyes. He didn’t care about the pain on the back of his head. He bravely looked at Jongdae choking on his dick, cupping his face lovingly. Once he’s soaked in saliva, Jongdae undid his pants and stepped out of them to reclaim his man. He kissed the expanse of Baekhyun’s milky neck, realizing talk was definitely cheap. Baekhyun lifted him, switching positions so Jongdae’s back slammed. On the other side of the wall, a guest of Vogue jumped upon hearing the thud on her right.

“What do you want to talk about?” Jongdae did him a favor. It’s time for Baekhyun to return it.

“How are you?” Jongdae really thought of himself last.

“Missing you, miserable, should I go on?” Baekhyun gave him a lopsided smile as he kissed the other’s skin. Jongdae smiled a little, kissing Baekhyun’s forehead. “You came here for me.” Jongdae looked incredulous, hiding his embarrassment. “What? You think I don’t know you spoke to Chanyeol?”

“Let me explain,” Jongdae put his guard up but Baekhyun shook his head, smiling genuinely.

“Me too,” Baekhyun admitted. “You think I’d look this good just for anybody? Please,” he scoffed. Jongdae chuckled, missing these lighthearted encounters. “I missed you, Dae.” Baekhyun cupped his ex’s face. The model smiled loosely, pulling Baekhyun for a hug.

The world was theirs again. Baekhyun’s length rubbed against Jongdae’s, one hand rubbing them to satisfaction. His murmurs alarmed Jongdae. Each thrust to Jongdae’s hand was followed by an apology. Jongdae guided Baekhyun in him, fire crawling in their bloodstream. “H-How are you taking me so well without lube?” Baekhyun was so confused with the easy slide. Usually the model would wince first. Jongdae just smirked. Baekhyun didn’t like what he thought it meant. “H-Have you been sleeping with others?” he stuttered like his thrust. Jongdae couldn’t think. He was lost in pleasure. Baekhyun stopped, making him whine. “Answer me.”

“Once,” The truth stung. “But it’s no one. Don’t worry about it.” He moved against Baekhyun, who didn’t want to assume more.

“Who is it?” He really couldn’t let it go.

“We didn’t really sleep together. He just played with me with some toys.” Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s lips out of mild guilt. Baekhyun pulled out, creating so much distance between them. He zipped himself, running his hands in his hair. Jongdae fixed himself, realizing all of that was a mistake. Baekhyun was stunned. He may have misinterpreted that kiss as loyalty when it was guilt.

  
  


“Time’s up.” He whispered to Jongdae, who began to panic. He wanted Baekhyun to stay a bit longer, to finish what they started. The fireworks outside ceased and the lights were about to turn on. 

“No, no don’t go, I’m sorry!” Jongdae hugged him, not caring about the effects. Baekhyun kissed his hair, struggling to resist him.

“I’ll just...call you. Unless you’re busy with someone else,” Baekhyun untangled Jongdae from him gently, exiting the room quickly. He rushed to the restroom, overwhelmed with the simmering ache in his chest.

Back at the venue, the lights came on. Chanyeol rubbed his eyes, not liking the abrupt return of light. When he scanned the crowd, Chen squinted, smiling like he just enjoyed the show. Chanyeol knew better, because Chen’s shirt was no longer tucked.

From the doors, BBH entered with his phone in hand. He approached the employees of Vogue, thanking them for the invite but he had to go. He gave a look to Chanyeol then went on his way. If Chanyeol blinked, he would’ve missed the anger in his best friend’s eyes. Chen sipped his drink, looking guilty.

Chanyeol approached Chen, asking him where his best friend’s going. Chen just shrugged. “You two didn’t talk?”

“None of your business,” Chen walked away. Chanyeol didn’t appreciate that, stopping him.

“Suddenly it’s none of my business. You’re the one who begged me to see him. Can’t I get a thank you?”

“Thank you, Park Chanyeol. What we did was wrong.” Chen hoped he got the hint. Chanyeol rubbed his jaw, understanding it. “Don’t worry, he doesn’t know it’s you.”

“Baekhyun always finds out. He’s not stupid, not even forgetful now.” Chanyeol stormed off, pissed about everything.

“Where are you going?” Jongdae followed him. Eyes followed them, wondering what’s up.

“Where do you think? I’m fixing our mistakes, because that’s all I’ve ever done for you.” Chanyeol calmed himself, knowing Jongdae didn’t deserve to be yelled at. “My debt to you’s paid. For everything I did in the past, I will never feel sorry for keeping Yoon from you.”

The second headline almost caught them but for the wrong assumptions. BBH apparently left after each other, making many guess that they met up that night. Third headline was a question about what happened with DJ Channie and Chen. Minseok waited by the sofa like a mother, looking at Jongdae. One night out and he’s all over for the wrong reasons. The model yawned, saying hello but not going closer. “Someone smells like Gucci and not Burberry. Is that Jo Malone again?” The elder narrowed his eyes, knowing about Chanyeol.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Gucci was there so,” Jongdae shrugged, slowly walking to his bedroom.

“Sure he was,” Minseok rolled his eyes. “Jo Malone probably had a hand in that.”

“Look, it’s been a long night. Please Minseok, let me have this one.” Jongdae begged, not wanting to be pressed further.

“Mr. One Night Stand was there plus a good night with your ex in the mix, seems like you’re not telling me something.” Jongdae made a run for it, locking himself in his room. The remnants on his bedside table made him cover his mouth. He may have forgotten one detail to tell Baekhyun. He broke his phone. Who knew one mistake on top of another would send the CEO in a mad spiral? He’s been calling Jongdae all week to talk about what happened but didn’t pick up. He wondered if everything they shared that night were empty words. Baekhyun laid on his sofa, sulking. He suddenly heard his daughter crying.

Baekhyun ran to her bedroom, seeing her curling in pain, touching whatever she could. Panic took over, body frozen. He looked at his daughter, memories of the worst day of their lives rushing like wildfire in his brain. The look on Aki’s face was the same as when Baekhyun couldn’t do anything. The day they were both trapped under the metal housing the lights surfaced. He couldn’t reach her that time. She was just a baby about to turn two. He simply looked at her, eyes blurry. She screamed for him but no one could reach them. Baekhyun closed his eyes that day, wishing Aki was safe.

This time was different. He could do something this time. He got her tubes and cradled her on his lap, sticking the tubes it to her nose and mouth. Sehun and his mom ran to the girl’s room, seeing Baekhyun trying to fix things but he’s shaking. Who was he talking to on the phone? It’s definitely not the doctor because he screamed to the receiver to have dinner there and drive over quickly. He held her in his arms, making sure the respirator’s working. His mom covered her mouth, quieting her sobs. This was worse because Baekhyun’s crying with her. Aki’s sobbing, whimpering that she couldn’t breathe, that her heart hurts. Baekhyun cooed her, telling her that he’s there, that he’ll take all the pain away. He’s there but he’s struggling.

Aki’s heaving deep breaths, clawing Baekhyun’s shirt and arms. Baekhyun hugged her, kissing her forehead. “Aki, please fight. Please baby, please don’t leave me too.” Sehun didn’t know what to do. Who would he save first? Aki coughed many times until her mouth’s foaming. Baekhyun was in a state of panic, holding her jaw and screaming for her to open her eyes. He looked like he’s handling a broken doll, unable to fix things. The eyes of the powerful man in the industry crumbled in front of his family. Baekhyun looked at them, losing control of his life. “H-Help me, mom. H-Help me, please.”

It struck a chord in Sehun, moving on instinct. “Mom, hold Baekhyun down.” He said calmly, taking Aki in his arms. He fixed her tubes and prepared a shot of medicine. Baekhyun watched out of horror and fascination as his mom held him. Sehun kissed the little girl’s sweaty forehead, expertly using it as a distraction to insert the needle to her arm. She still shook but slowly it subsided. Sehun wiped Aki’s jaw and neck, wanting to change her clothes. He looked at his poor brother. “Can you give me a hand?” Their mom nodded to Baekhyun, handing him Aki’s fresh pajamas.

Baekhyun was so scared to go near his daughter. She’s asleep but he wasn’t sure if she’d wake. Their mom guided him to sit with Sehun on Aki’s bed before she left. “Her seizures only happen when she’s stressed.” Sehun supplied, gauging his brother’s reaction. “You told her, I suppose.” Baekhyun nodded. “Baekhyun, I’m telling you this because I take care of her the most, but you need to spend more time with her. She’s heartbroken.”

“It’s cruel of me to drag her in my pain. She’ll keep looking for him.”

“Aki’s like your heart then,” Sehun smiled sadly. “Did you know, about Jongdae and,”

“He told me.” Baekhyun whispered, shocking Sehun. “He didn’t have to say who it was. They’ve been awfully close lately.”

“They didn’t,”

“Just toys, I know. Chanyeol was a male entertainer growing up. Of course, he’d be the best pick for a quick lay.” Baekhyun oddly laughed. “I’d pick him too if I wanted to.” Sehun looked offended. “Dibs, I know. Can’t believe you’ve been sneaking behind me with my best friend,”

“His stripper background was a plus point.” Sehun joked. Baekhyun felt the sadness again. “Do you hate them?”

“No. We broke up when they did it. Doesn’t count to me,” Baekhyun looked at his brother, throwing the flaming question to him. Sehun had no right to hate them. He and Chanyeol weren’t official. The pain just sucked. Out of the four, Baekhyun had the most to lose because he was close to marrying Jongdae. Sehun felt relieved no hate bubbled in them. Everything would just take time now.

Baekhyun’s dazed in the kitchen, thankful that Aki’s stable. Sehun gave him a glass of water but he didn’t drink. Their mom and dad hugged Baekhyun, telling him to not worry too much. The front door opened, screams for Baekhyun’s name echoing the house. Baekhyun looked at the archway. Junmyeon entered, sagging with relief. Sehun was shocked to see their brother. “Baekhyun, I-I’m here.” Junmyeon neared his brother, hugging him from behind. “I’m here now.” Baekhyun looked up slowly, a soft thank you changing everything. He called Junmyeon, not the doctor. He called Junmyeon when he was panicking. The elder rushed to his car, unplugging his microwave oven before driving past speed limits to get home, to be with Baekhyun. Despite all the mistakes in between, Baekhyun never regretted having Junmyeon as his brother. Junmyeon rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder, listening to him talk about what happened to Aki. When it ended, Junmyeon leaned to Baekhyun ear. “You really need him to help you, Baek.”

“I know.” Baekhyun stared at nothing again. “But he’s not picking up. What do I do, Jun?” Heartbreak was so clear in Baekhyun’s eyes. “What do I do? I remember everything but I act like I know nothing. You made me matter so much but I’m nothing. Even Jongdae knows that,”

Junmyeon knew this state. He’s used to it. Sehun sipped his water from the side, watching everything in case a fist fight happened again. They diverted his attention to something else, ending up with a sibling bonding over drinks. Sehun watched Junmyeon cautiously, knowing they didn’t part well either. Baekhyun excused himself, knowing these two had a lot to discuss.

* * *

Taking Sehun’s advice, Baekhyun took Aki to art therapy when she felt better. His long overdue promise of a trip to the park was the highlight. Aki loved being with other kids even if she’s blind. A girl that’s a year older than her became her friend, playing with her and combing her hair. Baekhyun sat on the bench, excited about his twin pops ice cream. Someone sat beside him, making him look out of curiosity. The smile on his face faded. It’s Chanyeol.

Baekhyun looked at his twins pop and split it in half, handing one stick to his best friend. Chanyeol declined it but Baekhyun grabbed his jaw, shoving a popsicle in his mouth. He deserve that. After a few licks, Chanyeol broke the tension.

“Heard Aki had another seizure,”

“Skip the good spirit talk and get to it.” Baekhyun tried to keep his tone light. Tried. So hard.

“I’m sorry for playing with Jongdae.” Chanyeol offered his hand. Baekhyun looked at it then scoffed.

“Use the hand you didn’t use on my boyfriend.” Baekhyun bit the popsicle. Chanyeol looked at the hand, trying to remember. He put both hands down. “Did you fuck,”

“I didn’t. We didn’t.” Chanyeol didn’t want to go in detail again. “He was busy moaning your name over a dildo.” He rolled his eyes. Baekhyun chuckled, actually flattered. “Baek, please forgive him.”

“I did. It’s him that’s not picking up his phone.” Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to laugh. He handed his phone.

“Dumbass broke his phone when you two broke up. Call him here.”

“Why do you have his number and never bothered to tell me?” Chanyeol smiled innocently, hoping Baekhyun would stop glaring. When he tried calling, Jongdae didn’t pick up either.

“Oh, he probably blocked me. We had a screaming game at Vogue.”

“Sir, she’s tired.” The little girl with Aki neared them, guiding her to Baekhyun.

“You okay, baby?” Baekhyun sat her on his lap, wiping her sweat. She nodded happily, sniffing afterwards.

“Uncle Chan?” She squealed.

“Hey cutie. How are you feeling?” Chanyeol focused on her. Aki spent some time with him while Baekhyun got Jongdae’s new number. He never bothered to call it though. Before the friends part, Baekhyun smiled.

“Hey, am I still needed at your parents’ anniversary?” Chanyeol remembered. Baekhyun nodded.

“You can bring a friend. Sehun, I don’t know.” Baekhyun teased, knowing they’re still not okay.

“See you there, Baek. Aki baby, be strong, okay?”

“Yes, yes!” Aki cheered. Baekhyun pulled her hat forward, just so cameras wouldn’t see her. Chanyeol fished his phone, mapping an apartment. Penthouse, rather. 

Jongdae answered the door, closing it immediately upon seeing Chanyeol. The big guy’s foot was quick, using it as a stopper. “Why didn’t you tell Baek you broke your phone?” The pushing ceased.

“You…,”

“We just met a few minutes ago. Aki came from a seizure so I had to check.” Chanyeol didn’t mean to make him worry. “Anyways, come with me.”

“Last time you said that, we made the biggest mistake.” Jongdae rolled his eyes.

“Well, Baekhyun said I have a plus one at his parents’ party so, you in or not?” Chanyeol smirked, knowing Jongdae wouldn’t pass this up. He needed to clear things with Baekhyun in proper ground. It’s a bonus to be with Aki too, hoping she didn’t hate him.

Minseok looked at Jongdae through the mirror, disapproving this idea. He’s suited up to crash a party he wasn’t invited in. “I’m not crashing! How many times did I tell you I’m going with Chanyeol?”

“Like that’s a good image for you. Date one then the best friend.” Minseok sighed.

“We’re not dates. Just friends,”

“Tell that to the press, Chen.” He stressed the screen name.

“Minseokkie, I’ll be fine. If Baekhyun doesn’t want to talk to me, I’ll go to him.”

“He’s been calling your phone.” Minseok reminded him of his dumb mistake.

“Good night, Minseok. Don’t wait up.”

“Whenever you say that, something bad always happens.” Minseok noticed. Jongdae waved goodbye, not caring.

* * *

The anniversary party was just as huge as Vogue’s, except these are filled with extremely rich guests. Sehun was already downstairs, mingling with guests. Baekhyun and Junmyeon went down together, stunning in their suits. “I’ll bring her down when she wakes.” Baekhyun told Junmyeon. “Thanks for buying her dress,”

“Anytime for our baby girl.” He buttoned his suit jacket, heading to a familiar circle. “Hi, long time no see.” Baekhyun went the other way, smiling to other guests.

“The dashing brothers have joined the party. I heard two are single.” An elder gossiped as Baekhyun passed by.

“Junmyeon really needs to marry sooner. He’s not getting any younger.” Another giggled. Baekhyun agreed mentally. He’s too invested in work. Baekhyun made a mental note to persuade his brother to start fucking around...that’s not Sehun.

The brothers found themselves together again after mingling with half of the guests. Socializing has always been part of their lives but it’s always exhausting. Their parents entered the venue with claps camera flashes. Their mother kissed their cheeks while their father hugged them each. She took the podium to speak for both of them. Everyone sat down, anticipating a heartwarming speech.

“Welcome everyone. It’s amazing how we reached 50 years of tolerating each other. I’m still not used to it.” Everyone laughed in the most dignified sense. She began talking about their struggles until it reached their adoptive children.

“When Junmyeon came to our lives, he was still a baby. My Junnie was the miracle we needed. I think it’s safe to say we expect from him the most because we raised him the most.” Junmyeon blew a kiss to her, grateful for her words and affection. “I’ll talk about Baekhyunnie last. Now Sehun, Mr. Oh Sehun here followed his father for spare change. His persistence for coins led him to us. You know how my husband goes. If you annoy him, he’ll give in.” Sehun laughed, knowing that exactly. “I love you, Sehun. We all rely on you the most. Just please cover your chest in photoshoot. You’ll catch a cold for working too hard.” Now everyone laughed but Sehun nodded, not promising anything. She looked at Baekhyun lovingly. Their dad squeezed his shoulder. “Baekhyun, my little light Baekhyun,”

Chanyeol and Jongdae arrived to the party, seeing it already started. They stood to the side to avoid attention.

“He was the one who pulled us out of darkness. He’s also the one carrying the biggest darkness.” She blinked her tears away. “Everyone knows what happened, what’s been happening with him. And I have no regrets. We all don’t. We love our little light.” Baekhyun kept his head down, holding his own tears. “I’m grateful to be a grandmother. Aki has a light similar to her father. Baekhyun, my love, you’ve been through so much. You’ve done so much.” Their mom was crying now. “Saving you from death was the best thing we’ve done. Seeing what you’ve accomplished despite all the troubles give me so much pride to be your mother even if you didn’t come from me.” Sehun lowered his head, wiping his tears. Junmyeon rubbed his back. “We lost hope. Then we found these boys who gave us a family. They are our biggest achievements. We will rest well knowing we raised fine men that can lead the world. This anniversary isn’t for us, but for our children, a celebration of family.” She finished.

“To family,” Their dad raised his glass.

“For love!” She added, looking at Baekhyun.

“For love,” the brothers mumbled with heaviness. They could lead the world but not their hearts, failing love terribly. Junmyeon looked around, toasting with those nearby. Sehun did too, hugging their dad. Baekhyun focused on the guests from afar, raising his glass to them. A smile made him look twice. He lowered his glass, disbelieving. Chanyeol whispered something to Jongdae’s ear, making him laugh. Baekhyun downed the wine quickly, slamming the glass to the table. Sehun touched his arm out of concern. Baekhyun sat down knowing this was not the time and place to make a scene.

The night turned sour for Baekhyun when he saw his best friend with his ex, mingling with others. That hand on Jongdae’s back bothered him so much. Baekhyun’s distracted by their aunt for a dance. He had a good time in her company, praising him mostly for being a wonderful father. She offered some advice since she’s a single parent too. Baekhyun hugged her before releasing her. Once he’s alone in the dancefloor, a sour sight made him bite his cheek and look away. Chanyeol had the audacity to dance with Chen. Was he trying to ruin their friendship or something? Jongdae saw Baekhyun from afar. Chanyeol looked over his shoulder, letting him go. Jongdae weaved through the dancers but Baekhyun took a step back. He stopped rushing. Baekhyun rushed to leave this time. He didn’t want Jongdae to see him like that, not when he’s not sure how he felt.

All night, it was just smiling, mingling, and some dancing. Sehun never left the dancefloor, switching women and some men to keep everyone company. Junmyeon took care of businessmen with their dad, knowing it’s partly work. Baekhyun kissed his mother’s cheek, excusing himself. He passed by guests, acknowledging them kindly. Some even asked for photos. As he was about to go upstairs, he heard a circle mingling in the living room.

“What a small world you foster kids have!” A man was amazed with Chanyeol and Chen revealing they came from the same foster care. Baekhyun slowly and quietly made his way there.

“We’re lucky to have been part of amazing families.” Chanyeol nodded, smiling lovingly to Chen.

“So are you two together? I saw you two come in together.” Nosy businessman. Baekhyun leaned on the wall, eavesdropping from the archway.

“No, no, we’re just friends.” Chanyeol publicised.

“Oh! Oh wow, wait so you’re,” Everyone in the circle of nine found Jongdae familiar. "Sleeping together?"

Baekhyun exhaled deeply, keeping his emotions at bay. There’s some truth in that assumption. Chen denied it but Chanyeol's hand around his waist said otherwise.

“You're very familiar though. Oh my god, Baekhyun’s ex! Oh my god, Chanyeol, that’s uncharted territory!” A woman giggled at the scandalousness of it. Chanyeol only smiled shyly. Baekhyun saw the comfortable hand on Jongdae’s lower back, seeing green again. His mind wondered if Chanyeol held him there when they played.

“Chen, what happened? You couldn’t handle Baekhyun’s daughter or something?” That was rude. Chanyeol’s hand turned into a fist as he scoffed. There’s no need to drag the girl into this.

“No. In fact, I love her a lot. Their mom was right about Aki’s light. It’s very similar to Baekhyun’s.” Jongdae kept his cool even if he wanted to punch that guy’s perfect teeth.

"But you crossed fences and went to this one," They're mocking Jongdae. “Clearly something’s wrong with Baek.”

“Don’t call him Baek if you’re close with him.” Jongdae was serious now.

“Why, did you call him Baek? It’s a common nickname.” This guy needed to get thrown out of this party and off the rich people’s list.

“No, I call him Yoon. His real name,” Jongdae sassed. “Not that any of you knew we all came from the same foster care,” Chanyeol squeezed Jongdae’s side to calm.

“No need to be hostile. Yeol, you might want to control your partner here.” Tensions raised.

"He said...they're just friends." Baekhyun came out of hiding, standing at the entrance with his hands in his pockets. Chanyeol withdrew his hand immediately, Chen looking at his drink to avoid the line of fire. The guests around Chanyeol and Chen were embarrassed, apologising, explaining that they're just joking. Some excused themselves already but Baekhyun was followed by security. “Arrest them for targeted harassment.” Some began begging, finding this uncalled for. They’d be seen exiting the premises in handcuffs. That would cause damage to their reputations. “You’re in my house. It goes by my rules.” He called after them. The head of security waited for instructions. “Don’t worry about it. Tell my parents they were causing chaos in the premises. They’ll understand.”

Once all were gone, intimidated by the son of the house, Chanyeol and Chen had a lot more explaining to do. Baekhyun instructed a maid in passing to close the doors of the living room and walked around the two, unsure why he’s so affected. He sat on the edge of the sofa, eyeing the two. He got up and walked to Chanyeol. The younger’s eyes met Baekhyun’s. Suddenly, he’s curling in pain, holding his stomach. Jongdae’s holding Baekhyun back but his foot met Chanyeol’s side. That’s a sharp kick since he trained in Hapkido growing up. Jongdae cupped Baekhyun’s face, making him look at him. “This is your plus one? My ex-boyfriend?”

“Baek, stop!” Jongdae’s holding Baekhyun’s face tightly, forcing him to look. “Stop it! He brought me here to talk to you.”

“Who knows what you two have done when you’re not picking up my calls? You sure do smell like him.” Baekhyun spat. Chanyeol got up slowly, knowing he deserved more than just a punch and a kick.

“Stop, please stop! That was one time! We’re sorry!” Jongdae screamed. Baekhyun pushed Jongdae away, eyes green. Chanyeol helped Jongdae up, asking if he’s okay. Baekhyun walked to Chanyeol again, kicking his chest. Junmyeon saw the mess from outside, running inside quickly. He restrained Baekhyun while Jongdae’s on the floor, shielding Chanyeol.

“Not here, Baek. Get a grip!” Junmyeon scolded.

“Wasn’t it enough you slept with him? You had to bring him here! On my parents’ anniversary party! You sure have the balls, Park Chanyeol! How about I take them off your body?” Baekhyun fought against Junmyeon’s hold. He successfully broke free, pushing Jongdae out of the way to straddle Chanyeol and hit his face repeatedly. “You ruined my life, Chanyeol! You ruined everything the moment you dared me to kiss him! You pushed me in that lake!” Baekhyun cried, screamed, and punched all at once. “You put me here when you knew where he was all this time!”

Chanyeol didn’t fight back, taking all the punches. He murmured apologies, trying to stop Baekhyun’s arms. Junmyeon and Jongdae tried so hard to get Baekhyun off but he’s moving with adrenaline and emotions. Chanyeol successfully pushed Baekhyun off him, having Junmyeon and Jongdae drag Baekhyun to the side, as far from Chanyeol as possible. The younger spat blood, wiping his lips with his sleeve. Baekhyun’s a mess, weak and screaming. A couple of screams from outside masked Baekhyun’s. All four men looked at the archway. Their mom screamed and sobbed as their dad ran with some security, carrying someone. Sehun ran around outside to find Baekhyun. His suit jacket was gone. His face was almost as white as his shirt.

“J-Junmyeon, who was Dad carrying?” Baekhyun tugged his brother’s arm, gut feeling hoping to be wrong. Sehun appeared pale-faced, looking at Baekhyun. “No, no, Jun, it’s not Aki.” Baekhyun rushed to get up. Jongdae covered his mouth. Chanyeol looked at Sehun and Baekhyun. “No, not Aki. Sehun, that’s not Aki.” Silence.

Baekhyun stood up, grabbing Jongdae’s hand. He was pulled up, stumbling to his feet as Baekhyun ran as fast as he could. Chanyeol got up, following them out of the house. Their mom stopped Baekhyun at the gate, hands to his chest. “Mom, what happened? Where are they taking her? I’m coming with her.” He sobbed, running his free hand in his hair.

“Yoonie, baby, Baekhyun, look at me. Hey, mom is here.” She tapped his cheek lightly, following his gaze. Red flashed around, guests worried for Baekhyun. Jongdae rubbed Baekhyun’s arm, being his only act of comfort for him. Baekhyun looked at his mother, tears welling in his eyes. “Aki will be safe. She will be. She has your heart. Trust me, Baekhyun. Aki will fight.”

“I’m following her, Mom. I have to. Jongdae, let’s follow her.” Baekhyun tugged his hand. She looked at Jongdae, nodding. There’s nothing they can do to stop Baekhyun. Of all people, she understood Baekhyun as a parent. It’s the same reaction she had when they found Baekhyun in the lake, when they saw him lifted in an ambulance after his accident. Sehun handed Baekhyun his car keys, Junmyeon running to his own car. Chanyeol’s already in his car, following the ambulance out. Their dad hugged their mom, kissing her head. They promised to follow once they let every guest out.

In the car, Baekhyun held the wheel but couldn’t start the car. Jongdae placed a hand on his shoulder. “Dae, what if she,”

“Don’t think like that. You know Aki the most. You know she will fight.” Jongdae assured him.

“I-I can’t,” Baekhyun looked at his legs, frustrated that he’s frozen again. Jongdae unbuckled his seatbelt and kissed him to relax. Baekhyun stopped shaking, getting his sanity in check.

“I’ll drive.”

Speeding through traffic, Jongdae mentally screamed how much he enjoyed the speed of Baekhyun’s Audi. He’s watching Baekhyun every now and then. Baekhyun’s biting his thumbnail, looking out the window, knee bouncing. Jongdae reached over to hold his hand. Baekhyun looked at it then the person. Jongdae’s focused on the road, seeing the hospital up ahead. Baekhyun kissed the back of Jongdae’s hand in silent thanks.

They went in the lobby hand in hand. Baekhyun’s on father mode, asking every detail he could get. “She’s in surgery.”

“Why surgery?” Baekhyun didn’t mean to raise his voice.

“Baek, Jongdae,” Chanyeol saw them, calling them over to follow him. He filled in Baekhyun about what happened. The worst came faster than they thought. Aki’s left lung was failing. Baekhyun sat on the bench, feeling weak and helpless. Jongdae closed his eyes, praying silently. The rest of Baekhyun’s family made it, seeing the three in distraught. Jongdae hugged Baekhyun’s head, combing his hair. The doctor came out, incredulous as he threw his mask and gloves to his assistant.

“Who are the parents of the child?” He looked around the well-dressed bunch.

“We are,” Baekhyun pulled Jongdae with him. Sehun, Junmyeon, and Chanyeol’s brows raised. What a way to claim someone.

“Just him actually,” Jongdae mumbled humbly. The doctor let that slide and looked at Baekhyun.

“Your daughter’s safe. We didn’t conduct any surgery, for now.” He looked at the others there. “It’s true, her left lung is failing upon diagnosis of those who brought her here. She was struggling to breathe so she lost consciousness. I assume she has a respirator.”

“She does,” Baekhyun nodded.

“Then she’ll be fine. May I ask, did any event stressed her?” He looked at Jongdae this time.

“Just one. We’ve been helping her cope with it mentally.” Baekhyun was so honest when he needed to be.

“Well, Mr. Byun, it may be hard to believe but some people do get weak because of heartbreak. Your daughter was one of them. We did a scan of her brain activities and she’s losing dopamine fast. Does she have any traumatic incidents?”

“One, maybe two,” Baekhyun couldn’t admit there were tons.

“I suggest you watch her closely in the next few days. If you’d like, we can recommend her to a psychiatrist to help her mentally and someone to help improve her speech.”

“Her...what?” Baekhyun choked. Sehun and Junmyeon looked away, gutted that their little girl’s struggling the most.

“I’ll be frank with you, Mr. Byun. Her last seizure was fatal, affecting her speech. With the loss of dopamine in her brain, it’s affecting her speech the most. All the trauma in her brain and her medical conditions took a toll on the girl. She’ll need help regaining her ability to speak and some motor movements.”

If the sun used to set in Baekhyun’s life every now and then, this sun has the most painful setting of all. He stood at the farthest corner of the room, watching his little girl sleep. He’s so scared of what’s to come. What if she woke up not remembering him? Baekhyun covered his mouth to quiet his sobs. He blamed himself for not taking care of her better, for hiding her, for not being proud of her at some point in his life. All the success he received wasn’t his, it was for someone made to be played by him. Baekhyun’s unsure of who he was and what kind of parent he was. He blamed his own biological parents for leaving him, because he ended up doing the same to his own daughter. Although it’s so noble of him to care for her, it was different to raise her. Baekhyun exited the room, wanting to breathe. He wiped his eyes dry then asked for a nurse to watch his daughter for a while.

When he reached the floor’s waiting area, he saw Chanyeol’s still there. It’s almost morning and he’s still there. Baekhyun sat beside him, handing him a juice box from the vending machine. Chanyeol took it but didn’t drink. “You should rest.” Baekhyun mumbled.

“So should you,” Chanyeol smiled sullenly. “Guess we’re not moving.”

“Nope,” Baekhyun saw his best friend’s bruised face. “Sorry about hitting you.”

“I deserve more than that. How are you?” Chanyeol was genuinely concerned. Baekhyun shrugged. That’s an essay of emotions if someone interpreted it. Chanyeol knew he couldn’t get much out of him because he’s worried. “Aki’s a fighter. We’ll hear her voice again.” He kept his mind positive.

“Are you sure you’re still okay? You need to rest. Put some ice on that.” Baekhyun pointed to Chanyeol’s cheek. The younger chuckled, nodding.

“I’m fine. It’s not the first time I stayed up all night. And I’m not the one you should be worried about, Baek.” Chanyeol looked at the last row of chairs, Baekhyun following. His eyes grew wide, standing slowly. Chanyeol stood up and pocketed one of his hands. “Sehun told him to go home. Junmyeon told him to go home. Your mom told him to go home. Your dad was about to drag him home. Minseok dropped by to take him home but you know how he is.” Baekhyun felt something press to his chest. It’s the juice box. “He’ll need this more than I do.” Chanyeol walked around Baekhyun. “For the record, he really came with me to see you. Glad to be used for the greater good,” Chanyeol strolled to the elevators without looking back. He got in, chuckling at his best friend’s dumbfounded expression. Baekhyun’s really lacking in common sense sometimes. Chanyeol leaned on the elevator wall, holding his side. Baekhyun’s kick hurt him more than it should. Maybe a visit to the X-Ray would be nice too.

Baekhyun neared Jongdae. He’s nodding his head, sound asleep. His new phone was truly new. He didn’t even remove the screen’s plastic yet. Baekhyun looked around, thankful no one stole it yet. It’s just on his palm while he slept. Baekhyun couldn’t help his smirk. He sat down slowly, careful not to wake Jongdae. He took his jacket off and draped it on Jongdae’s chest. Slowly, he moved Jongdae’s head on his shoulders. He got the phone off Jongdae’s palm and pocketed it, holding his hand instead. Baekhyun closed his eyes, feeling the exhaustion. Together, they drifted to sleep.

Jongdae woke, feeling more comfortable than he should. He raised his head slowly, feeling warm. He scratched his arm under a jacket, wondering who owned this. A bed fell on his shoulder. Silver locks tickled his jaw. He fixed Baekhyun beside him, peeking at his face. Draping an arm around his shoulder, Jongdae let Baekhyun get the rest he deserved. A nurse looked quite lost, asking her coworkers about someone. Jongdae met her alarmed eyes, running to them quickly.

“Sir, is he the father of the child in 507?” She whispered gently. Jongdae nodded. “His daughter’s awake.”

They stood in front of 507 with heavy hearts, hand in hand. Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. Poor guy’s been in a roller coaster of emotions in less than 12 hours. “Jongdae, I can’t be sad in front of her. Sh-She will notice my voice.”

“I think you should go inside alone.” He whispered, stunning Jongdae. He began begging Jongdae to go in, explaining that he couldn’t do this alone. Jongdae kissed his forehead. “You can. Aki would want you first more than anyone.”

“Stay inside. At the corner,” Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s hands, eyes begging.

The entered together, separating immediately. Aki’s awake, staring at the ceiling. Baekhyun tapped the back of her hand twice, signalling that it’s him. She didn’t respond. Baekhyun sat beside her, signing his words to her palm. From where Jongdae stood, his heart broke. Baekhyun’s signing with a trembling hand. Aki would worry. “Aki, it’s daddy.” She turned her head to the voice. “Congratulations. You finally scared me.” She smiled slightly, loving their inside joke. “Does anything hurt?” Baekhyun and Jongdae held their breaths. She nodded, pointing to the center of her chest.

“Your lungs hurt?” Baekhyun rubbed her chest gently. She shook her head. “Then what?” Aki signed H-E-A-R-T to Baekhyun’s palm. She’s really not speaking but still conversing.  _ Because Daddy is hurting. _ Baekhyun shook his head like she should see him. “No baby, it doesn’t hurt.” He assured.

Aki’s nose began moving, brows raising. She lifted her chin, moving her head around like she’s looking for something. Baekhyun wondered what’s wrong or if she’s having another seizure. Aki’s ears were amazing. She sat up, ignoring her father’s orders. Her touch landed on Baekhyun’s chest, feeling over his shirt. It stopped over his heart. Her small hand signed, stunning Baekhyun. He looked at Jongdae behind him.  _ Daddy Jongdae is here. I can smell him. _ Baekhyun pointed to him, calling him over. “Aki, are you hurting because of Jongdae?” She nodded. Jongdae stopped taking quiet steps. Aki put her hands over her chest, shaking her shoulder and head. “You...you miss him?” That’s how she conveyed it. She nodded. Baekhyun reached for Jongdae’s hand and Aki’s hand. When they touched, she began crying and clung to him immediately, tubes getting pulled from the machine. Baekhyun rushed to put them back, Jongdae sitting down on the bed to help him. Aki’s crying quietly to Jongdae’s neck.

“Oh, don’t cry. The doctor said you shouldn’t be sad. Do you want to go home? I want you to go home faster so we can play.” Jongdae patted her head, swallowing the lump on his throat. “We have to heal to play better, understood?” Aki nodded obediently, hugging Jongdae.

Oh it was so hard to explain to her that Jongdae needed to go home and change. She cried hard, clawing and slapping Baekhyun. Jongdae kissed her forehead, telling her to nap and be good for Baekhyun so he can come back faster. The father looked at Jongdae, mouthing his thanks. Jongdae didn’t leave until Aki’s asleep. He and Baekhyun went out for a moment.

“You don’t have to come back tonight. She’ll understand if you’re busy.” Baekhyun spoke bashfully. Jongdae nodded, smiling, but not exactly happy.

“What if I return because of you?” Jongdae flirted.

“Oh,” Baekhyun scratched the back of his head. “Aki will be jealous.”

“Guess that’s family genes.” Jongdae teased. “We’re really never sleeping together again.”

“I know. Chanyeol has to fix things with Sehun.” Jongdae nodded, knowing how painful that was to the younger.

“What about us?” The model was so brave when he’s sleep and food-deprived. Baekhyun shrugged, pressing the elevator call button. Jongdae whined, stomping his feet adorably. He got Baekhyun’s arms, wrapping them around waist. Baekhyun smiled, not looking at him. Jongdae dropped his arms, pouting. He went in the elevator, glaring at Baekhyun. The CEO waved his hand playfully, teasing the other. The doors slowly closed. “I love you, Jongdae. Get home safely.” Jongdae registered it a second too late because the doors fully closed. Baekhyun lowered his head as he walked back to Aki’s room, proud of himself. It felt amazing to say it.

Sehun and Junmyeon were there with flowers and stuffed toys. Chanyeol joined them too, carrying what Sehun should have in his hands. “What are you all doing? Aki just slept.” He wasn’t going to let them wake her.

“She’s been asleep all night. Let us play with her!” Sehun pouted, a rare instance too.

“Fine. But if she cries wanting Jongdae again, you’re all talking to him.” Baekhyun warned them. Suddenly he remembered that he pocketed Jongdae’s phone. The boys went in, keeping her company while Baekhyun rushed downstairs to return Jongdae’s phone. In the elevator, he typed his phone number under the name Boyfriend. When the elevator doors opened, Baekhyun and Jongdae found themselves looking at each other again. The CEO raised Jongdae’s phone, making the other chuckle. He took it and pressed the close button. "Maybe I love you too, Baek. Maybe." Baekhyun just leaned on the wall, sickly handsome to Jongdae’s eyes. They’d see each other again. They have to. Baekhyun checked his own phone as the elevator went up again. The date seemed important. He sent Jongdae a text.

  
In the cab, Jongdae saw a message from Boyfriend.  _ April 21st, things went back to normal. _ Jongdae tried to call but Baekhyun didn’t pick up. He went in room 507, wanting to see his daughter smile more than anything. Hearts still hurt but healing takes time. Half of Baekhyun and Aki’s heart were taken away, making them weak and vulnerable. Jongdae wasn’t any better, feeling the void in his chest. Slowly, their hearts regained. Baekhyun and Aki opening their arms to Jongdae again and Jongdae accepting their hearts as his.


	8. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Six months passed since Aki almost met death. Baekhyun's doing his best to be a father to her but something's missing. How could he reach Jongdae and guide him home? [unbetaed]

Sehun put Aki down, letting her feel the brick walls of Privé. She’s perfectly healthy after all the struggles. Her seizures will always be a part of her life but as long as she lived for another day, they’re all thankful. Baekhyun’s in his studio, checking new swatches. He looked up, seeing Aki so fascinated. It’s her first time in the Privé office, first time in her young life to go around. “Princess, I’m here.” He guided her with his voice. Aki found her father, hugging him tightly. “You really wore that shirt?” It’s Baekhyun’s huge muscle shirt.

“It’s either that or a panda onesie.” Sehun supplied, sitting on the sofa.

“Give me a minute, okay? I’ll just clean up. Did you think of a present already? We can buy it later.” Baekhyun truly adored her. He’d give everything to her, just to make her happy. Grateful for chance and fate, Aki reached her 5th birthday. The little girl shook her head, just wanting to be with in her dad’s embrace. She started feeling the desk, loving the texture of the swatches. Although she still couldn’t talk properly, words came out of her lips more every week. One texture sent her crying. Baekhyun hushed her, asking what’s wrong. Sehun looked away from his phone out of concern.

“Daddy,” she whispered.

“I’m here, what is it?” Baekhyun pouted. His heart broke every time she cried. Aki shook her head and placed a hand on Baekhyun’s chest.  _ Jongdae. _ “He’s busy, Aki. You know that.” Busy not being with them apparently. After those three words, nothing happened to them. It’s like saying I love you was a dream. Jongdae didn’t pick up nor replied. Baekhyun went out of his way to ask his agency where he was. They didn’t give him any information. Minseok’s lips were sealed. Chanyeol knew nothing for the first time in his life. Until he saw someone in Prague, holding a photo binder, looking at luxury stores.

“Kim Jongdae!” Chanyeol crossed the street quickly. The model was pleasantly surprised to see him there. “Dude, how are you? How’s ghosting?” Ouch.

“I’m busy.” Jongdae pointed to the binder. “Agency has me on probation. I need to book 10 shows in Europe and get my ambassadorships back.”

“Even Privé?” Chanyeol wasn’t scared to let it slip. Jongdae sighed, nodding. He’s rebuilding his career. “You know he’ll take you back in a heartbeat.”

“I know. By the way, how’s Aki? It’s her birthday soon, right?” Jongdae truly had a soft spot for her. Chanyeol beautifully smiled.

“Well, she’s healthier now. She’s starting modelling, catalogue mostly. Baekhyun couldn’t do anything. She wanted it.” That’s...unexpected. “Hey, maybe you’d like to visit her. She’ll be in a showcase soon. Where will you be on the 19th?” Chanyeol checked his calendar to be sure.

“I don’t know,” Jongdae wasn’t ready to see Baekhyun honestly.

“She’ll be so happy if you go. Aki still...calls you dad. They’d also take you back in a heartbeat.” Chanyeol hoped. Jongdae sighed, scratching his ear. He couldn’t deny that he’s flattered.

“How’s, how, how’s Baekhyun?” He finally let it go.

“Fine. Relieved, Junmyeon is back as CEO. It’s really not his thing.” Chanyeol nodded. “He’s still waiting for you.”

“Why? Come on, Chanyeol.” Jongdae didn’t believe it. Chanyeol switched footing.

“He told me that he told you that he loves you. That’s a big deal, dude. Do you still, you know, love him?” Chanyeol truly hoped. Jongdae hit his forehead with the binder. People passing by thought he was crazy. Chanyeol looked around, smiling at them, making sure they’re okay. He’s sure Jongdae’s answer was yes. He’s just prideful about it. “4PM, on the 19th, Westbrooke St., Berlin. It’s a train or plane away. Take it or leave it.” Chanyeol patted Jongdae’s back and went on his way.

Jongdae checked his watch, running to his next schedule. He had two more castings to go to. He must not get sidetracked. In the last one, Jongdae stood naturally, letting his bone structure do the charming. The casting director knew him but wanted more. “How are you with other men? Will you be willing to pose with another men? We’re all about inclusivity here as you know.” She hoped he could. He’s amazing on and off camera. Jongdae nodded, much to her delight. “Of course you’ll be. That’s a supermodel for you,” expectations raised. “Contact the other model. We’ll schedule the photoshoot sooner. Congratulations, Chen. Welcome to Guess!”

The news spread like wildfire in an hour. Chen was a Guess model. Burberry re-signed with him too upon knowing their gem was signed to another brand. Jongdae sat in his hotel bed, looking through his binder. He’s done a lot in four months for his career. His obligations to his agency was done by the end of the day. His agent messaged him for a great job.  _ All you need is Privé back. _ The change of heart stunned Jongdae. He thought Guess was the perfect substitute but Privé thrived in two months. They’re the top streetwear brand in the world again since Baekhyun stepped in as the face of the brand, pulling an influential crowd to promote with him. Everyone wants to be BBH now. Jongdae fell back to his pillows. One last thing, the heaviest thing. Coincidentally, it’s just around the corner. “Berlin’s going to take a few days.” He whispered.

Without thinking much, he got on a plane to Berlin. Minseok gave him a piece of his mind, stabbing his heart. “Would you wake up and smell the coffee? The kid thinks you’re her father. At least be there for her. She’s debuting to be like you, like Baekhyun. Hell, did you see her first interview? She said she looks up to you, not Baekhyun. Jongdae, come on. How could you deny her?” Jongdae hung up, unsure if he could do this. He left Aki in the hospital and did his job. He’s no better than Baekhyun. Ah Baekhyun, this was his fault. Jongdae groaned to his hands because his heart’s racing so much. He wanted to vomit. All through the ride, he held his barf bag just in case.

Stepping in Berlin, he did his best to stay lowkey. No one knew he was coming. Jongdae had four hours left. He took a nap then panicked about what to wear. Minseok laughed at him for being a mess. What else could he do? Jongdae only had a limited set of clothes. “Borrow from Burberry then?”

At Westbrooke Street, people entered a venue decorated in pink. Guests were wearing black or white. The arrival of BBH was extremely welcomed, getting screams from bystanders. He smiled as he walked, waving to some cameras. A reporter asked how he felt about his daughter’s showcase. BBH was so proud of her. “She’s very excited about it. I couldn’t get her to sleep last night.” He chuckled.

“Her birthday is just around the corner. On your Instagram story, you bought her a new hoodie with a thunder print and black sneakers. How did she came to that decision? Most kids would want toys or a dress for girls.”

“Aki’s sense of style isn’t the usual thing for girls her age. She’s turning five so it’s time for her to explore what she wants. I respect her preferences as long as she’s happy and not hurting anybody.” BBH was really good at parenting now.

“Did she invite her Uncle Chanyeol? She adores him!” BBH nodded.

“Chanyeol’s really more of her father than I am. Of course he’ll be here.”

“Any sparks in that department?” Oh no, gossip. BBH shook his head.

“That’s dangerous territory. I do know he’s dating someone at the moment. Do you, do you want to know?” Tease. She was delighted to know. Another round of screams startled them. Baekhyun’s brother Sehun arrived with Chanyeol. “I have to say anymore.” BBH shrugged and went inside. There’s the scoop; Oh Sehun was dating DJ Channie.

Inside the venue, there was another scoop mounting. Chen ducked backstage, greeting the designer first. She was so surprised to see such a superior supermodel to her showcase. She asked who he’s supporting. “All of them of course. The start of the career’s the scariest. Can I sign all of them?” She guided him to each child model, all knowing Chen. Some looked up to him too. At a young age, these kids aged 4-8 were so familiar with the industry. Chen took photos with them and some veterans in the industry. The designer was super attentive to him. This was their most valued and unexpected guest. By far the most controversial too, because Chen hasn’t been seen in events for almost six months already. Aside from street photos, he wasn’t seen in magazines or runways. Seeing him at a childrenswear event was the last thing people expected. Then again, the most controversial child model right now was there, Aki Byun. Rumors circulated the venue and social media in minutes.

Chen finished his rounds, asking the designer for the star of the night. He’s greeted with a line of supporters. The writer at the end of the line was so starstruck to see Chen there. There were seven people in front of Chen, all waiting to greet the child model. Chen was so amused. No one had a line for him when he started. This fame for the child was amazing. She’s the first blind child model to walk a luxury brand. It’s a big statement. She’s also the daughter of one of the most powerful guys and family in the industry. Aki smiled to the model who wished her well. Suddenly, a scent made her face scrunch. It played with her mind. Chen stepped to the side, seeing a good view of the little girl. A soft smile appeared on his lips. She’s all grown up, he thought. He couldn’t help hiding his pride for this girl.

The moment she felt Chen’s presence, she was fidgeting, turning in her seat. When she called his name, Chen froze. Her senses were truly amazing. The people near and in line looked around. The writer looked at him, knowing his real name. She called again and he answered. Aki’s voice broke as she called his name again. So much for standing in line, she gave him a VIP access. Chen’s hand held hers. It’s the same hand, she thought. He let her feel his face. Aki clung to Chen, sobbing to his neck. “You came, you’re here!” She spoke, surprising many.

Chen rubbed her back. “I can’t miss this for the world, baby girl. Don’t cry, your makeup will get ruined.” Jongdae kissed her styled hair then got tissue from the table to wipe her cheeks. 

“Chanchan?” She sniffed, guessing who told him.

“Mhmm, Chanchan said you can’t sleep last night. What did I tell you about sleeping late?” He lightly scolded her. Aki pouted, very sorry. “Has your dad seen you yet?” Jongdae’s extremely nervous about that. He checked the signatures on her arms, no BBH yet. Sehun and Chanyeol were there already by her elbows. How symbolic of them to put it there. “Where do you want me to sign, Aki?” Chen got the purple marker. She pointed to her right wrist. “Ah I can’t. Daddy is supposed to be there. This here connects to your heart.” Wow, education. She pointed slightly below it. Chen signed it neatly then kissed her forehead. “We’ll be watching from your right, okay? Don’t be nervous. We will catch you if you fall, okay?”

Such sweet words sent the girl crying again. The people around them were so touched by the scene. Many photographers took advantage of this moment. Supermodel Chen came to support debuting child model Aki Byun. Many expected a reunion of the ex-lovers now. “You’re so beautiful, baby. Do you remember your step count?” She nodded. “Good girl. We’ll be cheering for you, okay?” Aki held his arm tightly.

“Sit with Daddy, please.” She begged. Chen could only smile, not promising her anything. He left her to mentally prepare for her moment.

Baekhyun went backstage to see his daughter before the show. Aki was too calm, it scared Baekhyun. All the energy she had last night was gone. She’s in a pretty sundress, hair clipped back. There’s writings on her arms. It’s all the personalities that came to visit her already. It’s a custom for debuting models, regardless of age, to wish them luck by signing their skins as a sign of support. Aki had her thin arms filled. There’s still space near her hands. “Hey Princess, nervous?” Aki shook her head. She held his hand and smiled. She turned her head, seeing a hairpin with Baekhyun’s 8-point star on it. “That’s really pretty, baby.” The brand was kind enough to make one for her. She turned her head again, hairpin. Baekhyun smiled lovingly to her. It’s the thunder. Aki reached forward, feeling something. She got the marker, giving to Baekhyun. Of course she couldn’t go out without her daddy’s name on her. “Be with me.” She mumbled, turning her right wrist over. There’s a special space for him over his pulse. But below it, here was someone already. Baekhyun couldn’t believe his eyes. Chen’s signature was there. Aki giggled. “Daddy’s here.” She whispered, covering her mouth, putting a finger against her glossed lips. Baekhyun looked around, absolutely frantic. The backstage director called for the models. Aki tugged his sleeve to sign faster. Baekhyun did so, above Jongdae’s signature. No wonder the girl’s calm. Her favorite person next to her father came. How did Jongdae know anyway?

Baekhyun went to the event proper, seeing people seated properly according to their names. BBH nodded to people that caught his eye, handshaking some big names too. He sat down beside Sehun in the front row. He’s so nervous for his daughter. Sehun looked around, leaning back to his seat when the chair beside Baekhyun was occupied. Sehun hit Baekhyun’s arm hard, making him earn a bite on his shoulder. Typical brothers. Sehun turned his head by force, Baekhyun cursing under his breath. Chen just finished talking to the person on his right, noticing BBH looking at him. He put a hand on BBH’s thigh, leaning to his ear. “Good to see you again, B.”

“W-What are you,” BBH couldn’t contain his smile. Chen put his finger against his lips, telling him to hush. Chanyeol smirked upon seeing the two reunited. Quite properly too. Jongdae really couldn’t deny them anymore. “You saw her. You signed her wrist.”

“Left a space for you. She was a favorite. I had to wait in line.” Chen chuckled.

“I doubt that.” BBH scoffed.

“She smelled me from afar, calling my name. My real name too. Caused a scene back there,” they chuckled. BBH slipped his hand in Chen’s. He kissed Chen’s hand. They’d take care of the implications later. Through the show, BBH and Chen knew eyes were on them. It’s been months since people saw them together. The last was when Aki was rushed to the hospital and that’s it. The story died down. Many thought that’s it. Now, the stars were out at an unexpected showcase. You’d expect them in a high profile show but no, it’s a childrenswear show. Aki Byun was almost five years old with a connection of a 50 year old. She’s a star in her own right. BBH leaned on Chen, whispering things to him. Chen would smile or nod, whispering things back. Many expected them to talk about special things.

“Have dinner with us later.” BBH invited.

“Did you bring extra mac and cheese? I’m so hungry.” Chen whispered, sending both into chuckles. BBH nodded. “I’ll have preschool food. Lost so much weight going to castings.”

“You’re too thin again. Mr. Chen, that’s not healthy modelling.” BBH lightly scolded.

“I know. I need to bulk up for Privé.” Chen smirked. BBH’s brows raised. This guy was too brave.

“Hey Kim Jongdae, what are you,”

“Maybe I can do some favors for you, Mr. Casting Director.” BBH was so flustered hearing Chen’s seduction.

“That won’t work on me, Chen.” BBH smirked, looking at the kids walking adorably on the runway. Chen missed their games.

Aki came out confidently, walking with ease. BBH had a death grip on Chen’s hand. He’s such a nervous dad. Everyone was actually. What if Aki fell off the runway or tripped on a step? Chen held his breath too. Aki’s trust in herself was amazing. She counted the steps in her mind, careful with the vibrations of the runway. She and Uncle Sehun mentally prepared for this. It’s okay to stop shorter than fall off. Sehun always assured her that she’s the brightest star than her. She stopped at the end of the runway, revealing her wrist slightly to the camera. Sneaky kid. More cameras flashed for her. Sehun took a video of the entire thing for family footage. Chanyeol had it on live. “That’s my baby girl!” Chen screamed as she passed. BBH covered his mouth, scared Aki might be startled. She giggled as she walked.  _ What an embarrassing parent.  _ Sehun and Chanyeol were dying on the side. This was the most unruly appearance of the four personalities who were known to be so dignified. There you go journalists, write your heart out.

BBH went backstage, seeing his daughter being mobbed by personalities. Chen was pulled by him, not letting go. Such dads. A path cleared for them. BBH lifted her daughter, kissing her cheeks. “I’m so proud of you!” He held her so tight, she could snap. Aki couldn’t stop giggling. “That was wonderful, Aki. You walked so well!” Chen rubbed her back.

“Daddy!” Aki threw herself to Chen’s voice, hugging him tightly. She’s so delighted to have them together for this moment. She’d never forget this. 

“You’ve been hiding this for so long? B!” A colleague was delighted. Aki slowly shut down, shielding her face from the voices. She’s drained. Chen rubbed her back while he carried her. He whispered to BBH that Aki’s tired. BBH excused them, leaving together with the newest model with them. In the car, Aki slept on Jongdae’s chest. BBH watched them through the ride. It’s unreal. It’s really unreal to see him again.

Jongdae put Aki to bed, leaving the door slightly open. Baekhyun leaned on the wall across the door, top buttons undone. He’s barefoot too. “You’re going?” He didn’t want to keep Jongdae if he didn’t want to.

“I have some time before I fly to Italy. Where’s the mac and cheese?” Jongdae actually had a week free before flying to Italy. Maybe it’s time to talk about things. Baekhyun stepped towards him, pulling the model gently to a hug. He whispered he missed him so much. Jongdae caved in, hugging him back, burying his face to his neck. “Can you forgive me?” Baekhyun kissed his cheek as a response.

They watched the mac and cheese cook for a moment. Baekhyun raised his phone, snapping a quick photo. He posted it immediately then put his phone on airplane mode. Jongdae couldn’t stop staring at Baekhyun. Nothing has changed. His heart still raced so much. Baekhyun felt shy under his gaze so he turned away, trying to do something else. Jongdae followed him, slipping his hands in Baekhyun’s front pockets, chin on his shoulder. “Talk to me,”

“About what?” Baekhyun got two cups from the shelf.

“You know,” Jongdae really didn’t know either. He just didn’t like the awkwardness. Baekhyun sighed, leaning on Jongdae’s front and throwing his head back. “I’m so tired.” There it was, Baekhyun the complainer. He’d say but not to anything about it. Jongdae smiled fondly, catching his weight. “I know. You’re always tired. I told you to sleep in if you have to.” Jongdae spoke cutely, kissing Baekhyun’s neck gently.

“It’s hard to sleep alone.” Baekhyun mumbled, letting exhaustion creep his body. “Stay with us, please.”

“I still have things to do. You know that.” It’s not that he didn’t want to, but he didn’t have the time to. “When can I go back to Privé?”

“Up to you. We’re releasing the new line in three months. Beg to Junmyeon first.” Baekhyun slurred, rubbing Jongdae’s hands over his pants. “Why are your hands there? It’s so weird.” Baekhyun pulled them out of the pockets and wrapped it around his middle. Jongdae chuckled. He forgot this one was a bigger baby than his daughter.

“I have Guess to shoot soon. Will I do well?” Jongdae mumbled his worries now. Baekhyun hummed. “Is it okay with you if I pose with another man?”

“Why are you asking me?” Baekhyun opened his eyes, turning in Jongdae’s hold. “Am I your boyfriend?” The smirk. It’s back. Jongdae couldn’t accept that he missed it.

“Your daughter calls me daddy.” Jongdae knew that was answer enough.

“She’s an independent girl. I’m not going to dictate her on how she calls everyone.” Baekhyun shrugged. He’s really trying to make him suffer. “You tell me you love me then ghost me. Wow, Kim Jongdae. Wow,” Baekhyun wasn’t upset. He’s actually clowning the situation, exaggerating his expressions.

“I said I’m sorry. What would you do if your agency’s up your ass?” Jongdae pouted.

“I’d ditch their ass. I have a name. Being independent would be a dream. Look at me,” Baekhyun scoffed. Jongdae knew he’s right but he’s too scared to try it. The look on his face was so easy to read for Baekhyun. He gave up. “You really need to give yourself more credit, Dae. You think Guess booked you because of your agency? No. They wanted you, your influence. This entire thing,” Baekhyun gestured on Jongdae’s torso that’s pressing against his own.

“You got very fit.” Jongdae felt Baekhyun’s abs, impressed. Baekhyun shrugged. That’s from carrying Aki often. And maybe he’s back in modelling but he won’t tell Jongdae that yet. “You need tons of mac and cheese.”

The two ate on the sofa, watching a foreign late night talk show. They couldn’t understand a thing but who cared? The mac and cheese was cold. Baekhyun asleep on Jongdae’s lap, Jongdae combing his hair with his fingers. “Yes Byun Baekhyun, you’re my boyfriend. No one replaced you.” He whispered. Baekhyun smiled, flustering Jongdae. His eyes opened, reaching for Jongdae’s warm ear.

“Why do you always tell me things when I’m asleep? Say it to my face, Kim Jongdae!” Baekhyun tried to contain his smile but it betrayed him. Jongdae was so funny. Jongdae hid his face with a pillow. Baekhyun laughed at him, patting his thigh. He felt playful so he pulled the pillow off Jongdae’s face and used it to rest his head on the other end. Jongdae dove to it, landing on top of Baekhyun. The position was very compromised. Baekhyun laid peacefully, smiling with his lips sealed, amused by the situation. His eyes were closed too, fake sleeping. His forearms crossed over his chest in defense. Jongdae felt the closeness first, legs between Baekhyun’s. His left hand was planted on the sofa beside Baekhyun’s waist. His right hand was keeping him up, pressed on the leather beside Baekhyun’s head.

He missed Baekhyun. He missed everything about him, everything he felt for him. They’ve gone through so much in almost a year, count the moments of history too. Deja vu hit him. They’ve been in this position before but younger. The night after they first kissed, Jongdae and Baekhyun slept together in the treehouse. He couldn’t sleep so he looked at his friend who slept properly. He towered over him, not thinking. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun awake that night, letting go of everything. At a young age, it felt weird to be intimate. What about now? “Yoon-ah,” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun opened his eyes, seeing the genuinity in his eyes. “I missed you. Don’t...don’t let me go again, please.”

Try harder. That’s all Jongdae asked. He wanted Baekhyun to try hard in keeping him. All this time, Baekhyun let him run free, do whatever he wanted. He’s doing the same to Aki. It’s good love but it’s passive love. Baekhyun seemed to be enlightened by this. It’s okay to be selfish, to be protective of others. Maybe it’s because Baekhyun hasn’t felt how good this kind of love felt. “Do you need a demonstration, Mr. Byun?” Jongdae was so amused with the confusion on Baekhyun’s face. He leaned in slowly, eyes focused on his lips. Baekhyun held his breath. It’s happening. He’s going to get a taste of what he missed. Jongdae’s eyes glanced to Baekhyun’s before closing them.

The way their lips pressed wasn’t child’s play. Baekhyun’s lips were slightly agape, letting Jongdae’s breath touch his skin. Jongdae felt Baekhyun’s lower lips first, soft against his. It was slow, careful, and deliberate. Patiently, they let each other take turns in leading, going for what felt right. Slowly, tongue slipped in Baekhyun’s mouth, teasing his own. A satisfied hum came from Jongdae’s throat. Baekhyun’s hands slipped to Jongdae’s neck, steadying him. He shifted underneath, sending them falling to the floor. Jongdae groaned, holding the back of his head. Baekhyun apologised, chuckling at their silliness. “You owe me the best kiss of my life, Byun Baekhyun.” He warned. Baekhyun nodded, complying immediately.

The thud woke Aki. She stirred in bed, feeling no one there. “Daddy?” She called. No one answered. This suite was quite spacious so her calls may not have been heard. She jumped off the bed and tried to go out. “Daddy?” Baekhyun detached his lips from Jongdae, looking straight ahead. Aki’s shadow was getting closer. Jongdae began kissing Baekhyun’s jaw to his ear.

“Y-Yes? Are you alright, baby?” Baekhyun heard how breathy he sounded.

“Won’t you sleep?” She worried. “Daddy?”

“Answer her, Daddy.” Jongdae whispered, making Baekhyun shudder.

“I-I will soon,” Jongdae smiled against Baekhyun’s neck, licking a strip of his skin. Baekhyun’s eyes rolled back. “Go to bed, okay?”

“I like it here, Daddy.” Jongdae whispered. Baekhyun covered his mouth but Jongdae ended up licking his palm then bit his finger. Baekhyun groaned.

“Daddy?” Aki heard something wrong.

“Yes baby? I’m alright. Staple wire,” Baekhyun’s excuses were beyond him. Jongdae chuckled, pushing Baekhyun’s hips down to feel him. “Shit, Dae!” He grunted through his teeth then covered it immediately. Aki took a step back. “Rest Aki. We-we’ll go buy you a gift tomorrow, okay?” Bribes. Jongdae loved Baekhyun so flustered.

“Another gift?” Aki shrugged. Baekhyun just bought him some. She was getting another one? Aki felt excited at the thought. She jumped in bed, resting again. Baekhyun bit his bottom lip, rolling his hips.

“You’re impossible, Jongdae.”

“And yet you’re the one topping me. I’d say it’s possible...Daddy.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Baekhyun didn’t like the pet name. “Get to bed. I’ll be with you in a few.” He stood up, stumbling to check on Aki. Jongdae chuckled on the floor, loving how disarmed Baekhyun was. When Aki’s truly asleep again, Baekhyun closed her bedroom door and saw the bowls on the table. He put them to the side and turned the TV off. He looked so disheveled. Jongdae’s in his room, waiting. Baekhyun went inside, not daring to look up. When he did, he’s surprised to see no one in bed. The bathroom was empty too. Did Jongdae leave?

The model locked Baekhyun to his front, arms hooking under Baekhyun’s arms. Jongdae’s breath tickled Baekhyun’s neck. “This is being possessive, Mr. Byun. Hands up,” Jongdae ordered. Baekhyun played along, putting his hands behind his head. Jongdae’s hands expertly undid the rest of his buttons, feeling his skin. Baekhyun smirked and closed his eyes. Jongdae undid Baekhyun’s belt and hit his thigh lightly. His pants were unzipped but didn’t come off. “Stay there.” Jongdae kissed his cheek and walked around Baekhyun. He sat on the edge of the bed, admiring the creative director. Baekhyun’s belt was still around his hand. “Be quiet, Mr. Byun. Aki might hear us.”

Jongdae stripped in front of Baekhyun, slowly taking his pants off. Baekhyun whined, closing his eyes shut. “Why aren’t you wearing underwear? It was a kid’s event.” Jongdae chuckled.

“I came for the kid’s father obviously.” Jongdae shrugged, letting his pants drop. Baekhyun saw his belt wrapped around Jongdae’s thigh as he sat on the center of the bed. He began playing with the tip, hitting his stomach and chest with some force while playing with himself. The first thing Jongdae did to Baekhyun was touch his thigh. The intention was given from the get-go. Baekhyun failed to realize it because he’s so used to Jongdae touching his thigh. He took a step forward and Jongdae stopped everything. Ah, that’s how this game was about to be played.

Jongdae began edging himself. Baekhyun just smirked as he watched. He sure it wasn’t close to real edging because Jongdae’s muscles weren’t tensing. Jongdae turned to his stomach, lifting his ass to Baekhyun’s direction. He began rutting against the mattress. Baekhyun tilted his head to the side, seeing something shining under Jongdae. The model looked over his shoulder, seeing Baekhyun noticed it. He leaned forward, spreading his cheeks. Baekhyun felt himself leaking. “Where the fuck did you get that?” Jongdae had Baekhyun’s symbol lodged in his ass like it’s a branding of who owned it.

“Maybe someone stole it from your room, I don’t know.” Baekhyun had an anal plug designed with his symbol on the handle. He knew one person knew about it so it’s the same person who stole it and gave it to Jongdae. Oh Sehun. “It’s been very helpful when you weren’t there.”

“How long?” Baekhyun wasn’t asking the length of the thing but the time Jongdae had it.

“Well, the anniversary?” Baekhyun smiled devilishly. Six months and all Jongdae wanted was his dick. How sweet. Jongdae tried to pull it out but it’s quite deep. Baekhyun didn’t move. He watched Jongdae suffer. He put that in, he could pull it out. “Help me?”

“Nope. You got it in. Pull it out. I may reconsider.” Cruel. Jongdae sighed, knowing he’s led himself to this. Baekhyun knew the length of that and its features. “Tremble.” Baekhyun spoke deeply. Jongdae mewled on the bed, knees sliding apart. He began rutting his length on the mattress. “Oops,” Baekhyun smiled. Jongdae didn’t know there’s such thing; a voice command vibrating dildo. He forgot this guy was rich. Of course his kinks were expensive too. “What do you want, Jongdae?” Jongdae moaned, biting the sheets already. “Harder?” The thing intensified. Baekhyun enjoyed torture and pleasure more than anyone else. He put his hands down, knowing he just won. “I can’t hear you, what?”

“Please,” Oh, Jongdae begged. Baekhyun was impressed.

“Harder,” Baekhyun stood at the foot of the bed, watching Jongdae writhe and rut. Clear liquid gushed from his hole. The toy wasn’t cruel. It lubricated when it felt too hot or too tight. Jongdae flinched when he felt Baekhyun’s slide up his inner thigh. He began shaking. Baekhyun got the long end of the belt and pulled it, tightening even more on Jongdae’s thigh. He got Jongdae’s wrists and tied them with the rest of the belt behind his back. Sweat dripped over Jongdae’s eyes. This was too much. Baekhyun knelt in front of Jongdae’s face, enjoying the look of lust. His tongue hung out already. Baekhyun pulled Jongdae’s hair to raise his head. In went his length, gagging Jongdae. Baekhyun cupped Jongdae’s face, encouraging him. Jongdae lapped on his length eagerly. “Distance made you a slut? You missed me that much?”

Jongdae’s sneaky. He spread his legs wider so he could rut on the bed. Baekhyun realized it, making him feel the true definition of edging. “Stop.” Jongdae screamed, making Baekhyun pop him off his length. “What the fuck?” Jongdae breathed heavily. Baekhyun laughed. “What do you want, Jongdae?”

“Wreck me, hyung.” Jongdae had the audacity to smirk. He really came for this. Baekhyun nodded, clicking his tongue to his cheek. He placed a sweet kiss on Jongdae’s cum-stained lips, looking at his drunk glance.

“Drill.” Jongdae’s eyes widened. The damn toy began moving in him. The tip began ramming his prostate. He choked on his breath and fell chest first on the bed again. Baekhyun sat back, leaning on the headboard. He spread his legs and pulled Jongdae up so his cheek rested on Baekhyun’s hipbone. Jongdae’s eyes were mad at Baekhyun for putting him through this but his body said otherwise. Baekhyun stroked himself, hitting Jongdae’s face with his length from time to time. Jongdae came hard, staining the sheets and his stomach. He’s so oversensitive by his climax, he didn’t realize Baekhyun turned him over. Baekhyun got his underwear and gagged him with it before sliding down and licked Jongdae’s tip. Jongdae screamed, squirming. Wrong move, the damn toy was still on drill setting. Baekhyun sucked him clean, distracting him with another task. He’s pulling the toy out slowly. While it’s on drill setting.

What felt like hours was only 20 minutes. Jongdae felt his dick half hard and hole empty. He only heard a buzz. Baekhyun patted Jongdae’s leg for him to wake. Jongdae saw the damn toy in Baekhyun’s hand, still drilling. It had the fucking nerve to light up. Baekhyun laughed at Jongdae’s incredulous reaction. That thing just sent him coming in minutes. Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s lips lazily, untying the belt around his wrists and his thigh. “You didn’t come.” Jongdae worried. Baekhyun told him to sleep. Jongdae was stubborn. He reached for Baekhyun’s length and slipped the tip in. Baekhyun sighed. “Isn’t this what boyfriends do?” Jongdae slurred. He’s so spent from that toy.

“I want you conscious. It’s okay.” Baekhyun cared. Jongdae smiled loosely.

“I want the real thing.” Jongdae did it again, pushing Baekhyun’s hips down. The elder hit his head on Jongdae’s chest, letting the last thread snap. He gave a thrust so deep, Jongdae’s eyes sprang open. This was tremble at its best, drill to its maximum. Neither could remember when they had it this good. Baekhyun slowed his movements, want Jongdae to feel good. His hands slipped to Jongdae’s locking their fingers together. Jongdae saw Baekhyun’s determination even if only one lamp open. “Baekhyun,” he moaned. “Be mine.” Jongdae arched his back, feeling one foot off the cliff. Baekhyun buried his face on Jongdae’s neck, thrusts breaking rhythm.

“Marry me.” He mumbled, giving everything he could. Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s shoulder before letting go and clenching around him. Baekhyun choked, bursting his seed inside.

“Yes, fuck yes I will,” Jongdae caught his breath. His lungs burned so much. That was the best one they’ve done yet. Distance really made them sluts, fonder too, sure. Baekhyun lifted his head slowly, loopy smile on his face. Jongdae kissed his lips. Baekhyun was so tired, he let their lips stay pressed together then he closed his eyes, falling asleep. Jongdae chuckled, moving his head to the side. Baekhyun groaned, lifting himself off Jongdae and pulling out. He dropped beside Jongdae, cuddling him. Jongdae pushed his hair off his forehead, letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

“Let’s buy the ring tomorrow.” Baekhyun mumbled sleepily. Jongdae nodded, feeling the exhaustion too. “I’m so thankful you slept with me the first time we met again.”

“You’re ruining it, Baekhyun.” Jongdae mumbled. They stayed silent, letting sleep cradle them as the sun rose from the horizon.

Jongdae found himself alone in bed, covered with a blanket. On the chair were fresh clothes. From the small opening of the door, he saw Baekhyun walking around shirtless. His voice impressed Jongdae. The guy could sing so well. A soft voice joined in. Jongdae sat slowly, feeling everything all over his body. He wore the clothes (Baekhyun’s pajamas) and opened the door slowly. Who needed a comb? Not Jongdae, nor Baekhyun and Aki. The little girl turned her head to the sound of the door. “Daddy, is someone there?”

Baekhyun put the sliced hard-boiled eggs on three plates then looked to his left. Jongdae’s there, rubbing his eyes. It made him smile. “What does it smell like, Princess?”

“You.” Aki looked confused. Baekhyun chuckled. Poor girl, if only she knew it’s the smell of sex. “Daedae?” She tilted her head, more confused now.

“Good morning, everyone.” Jongdae’s raspy bed voice made Baekhyun’s heart race. He’s so whipped. Aki gasped, hands covering her mouth.

“Daddy!” She screamed to Baekhyun.

“What?” Baekhyun sounded clueless, popping a berry in his mouth. Jongdae got the plates on the counter and set them on the table. Baekhyun walked around the kitchen, putting Aki’s plate between his and Jongdae’s.

“Why did you lie? You said Daedae left!” She pouted as Baekhyun carried her to her seat. 

“I’m sorry, but you’ll bother him if I told you. He’s tired too. Did you know he flew in from Prague to see you yesterday? Don’t you think he deserves some rest?” Baekhyun explained.

“Not that I even got any,” Jongdae smirked, sitting down slowly. He could feel everything. “Did you sleep well, baby?” Aki nodded, getting her fork from Jongdae. Baekhyun sat across Jongdae, kicking each other’s feet under the table.

“Aki, do you want to eat first or news?” Baekhyun had to tell her. Jongdae had to be there of course. She waved her free hand, which meant both.

“Question. Can I get married again?” Baekhyun was sweet enough to make sure his daughter was okay with it. Aki nodded, biting her fork oddly.

“Only with Daedae,” Aki was strict. She’s worse than her grandparents sometimes. Jongdae chuckled as he ate the fruits. Good thing they all needed to maintain their health. All their plates had were three kinds of fruits, nuts, and slices of hard-boiled eggs. Coffee was made for Jongdae (because he didn’t drink anything else), milk for Aki, and fruit juice for Baekhyun.

“We’re going ring shopping later. Do you want to come with?” Baekhyun didn’t want to force her.

“Of course she does! She’s picking the ring.” Jongdae kissed her head and got more coffee. He’s that stressed and nervous, he finished his first cup of coffee. Aki smiled with her cheeks stuffed. The idea was very welcome.  _ Are you sure? _ Baekhyun mouthed to Jongdae, who nodded. He really didn’t care if it was a ring pop. Aki raised her hand like she’s in school to say something. Baekhyun patted her hand, meaning yes or say. He began eating. Thank heavens his daughter was so easy to talk to despite the disability. Jongdae sat down again, listening well to her.

“Did you two woo-hoo?” She bit her left thumb then tangled her right hand in her hair. She’s so innocent. No one bathed this child. All the signatures were still on her skin. They needed to take a photo of her with them as their way of thanks online. Baekhyun swallowed the grape whole, coughing and hitting his chest upon hearing the question. “What?” Jongdae was surprised but amused. He began laughing.

“What’s woo-hoo?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, who could be dying any second, then the kid again.

“Chanchan and SeSe said grown up sleepovers called woo-hoo like Sims.”

Jongdae laughed so loud, hitting the table over and over. Baekhyun ran to the sink, coughing whatever’s stuck in his esophagus. He may have vomited already. “Remind me to kill them when we get back.” Baekhyun’s voice was so hoarse. Aki was laughing, infected by Jongdae’s laughter.

“Chanchan screams it sometimes. Fuck!” Jongdae lunged forward, covering her mouth.

“Aki, stay away from those two. They’re bad for you.” Baekhyun sat down again, still coughing but felt better.

“Answer!” She demanded.

“Why do you need to know? You’re too young to know this. And that’s bad. Don’t say those words again.” Baekhyun reprimanded. Aki sulked.

“Daddy is happy after woo-hoo with DaeDae. He smells like Daddy. Aki wants to smell like Daddy.” Jongdae was dying with laughter.

“Use my soap. DaeDae used my soap, that’s why. He came here without bags, Aki. We shared soaps. It’s friendship.” Baekhyun really supplied all her questions. What a great father.

“Not marriage?” Where was this kid getting all these?

“Marriage shares water too, not just soaps.” Jongdae supplied, earning a kick from Baekhyun under the table.

“Aki, you need to pose well. We need to thank all the names on your arms. You need my soap to take those off?” Baekhyun changed topic. She nodded, feeling jealous her Daddy didn’t share soaps with her. Jongdae put his and Aki’s plate in the sink then stood behind Baekhyun, who was still eating. He put his hands on Baekhyun’s shoulders and kissed his cheek.

“I’ll save you some water.” He whispered then went to Baekhyun’s room. Aki got her photo taken, looking adorable and sweet. Jongdae was the one that bathed her, scrubbing her skin with Baekhyun’s soap. Jongdae ran to the other room, giving it to Baekhyun to use. Aki felt so happy being clean and smelling like her daddies.

The trio went out to shop for Aki’s gift (she got a bucket hat like Baekhyun’s and a mini backpack similar to what Jongdae carried around). Jongdae’s carrying Aki while Baekhyun held his hand as they walked. No one checked social media yet but it’s a mess. The power couple was back. The latest stir sent many screaming.  _ BBH, Chen, and Aki Byun spotted leaving a jewelry store. _ Those in denial said Chen bought Aki a gift since it’s her birthday. Some said BBH and Chen got engaged. Every paparazzi looked at their hands and necks from airport to landing. Jongdae went home with them to celebrate Aki’s birthday. He’d fly out later in the week to Italy for another schedule.

When they spotted BBH and Aki out, they saw a necklace around Aki’s neck. The debate continued. A ring reflected in a photo when Chen landed in Italy. Everyone needed answers. Chen was back after a week, Aki and BBH greeting him at the airport. BBH sported a ring this time too. Chen’s agency was losing their minds. Junmyeon, Sehun, Chanyeol, and Minseok weren’t allowed to say anything. Who else needed confirmation anyway? Chen was seen picking Aki up from SPED school. After that, he went to his Guess photoshoot. Baekhyun sulked for days, jealous that Jongdae’s going to be intimate with another man. When Chen got on set, he groaned and went back to the makeup room. BBH laughed as a woman oiled his torso. “Hey, you didn’t ask who it was for weeks! Basic rule, Dae. Ask who are you working with.” He called after him. Let’s just say that the shoot went very well.

“You didn’t say you’re back at this.” Chen pouted, hugging his  _ boyfriend.  _ “Is this why you got fit? You made me send Aki to school to hide.” BBH nodded, swaying with him.

“I’m getting bored in the studio. Might as well do some side jobs.” BBH shrugged. “We have to pick up Aki after this.”

“I know. She’s excited for her dress.” Chen and BBH spoke so domestically, it’s really a no-brainer anymore. But most people were dumb. They took a photo together with Aki. She’s holding a ring in a box with the two beside her. The other photo was a candid of the two with Aki carried in Jongdae’s arms. Photo credit Park Chanyeol.

And if that wasn’t enough clue, Three prenup photos were released online of the two in a treehouse. It’s the same treehouse they slept in as kids. Chanyeol tried to enter, barely fitting because of his long legs. The wood may have snapped somewhere, sending the three down immediately. Baekhyun pushed Chanyeol in the lake for fun, knowing he deserved it.

Baekhyun and Jongdae got married August 12 the year after. On Jongdae’s birthday, it’s Baekhyun who slipped in Jongdae’s DMs, inviting him to an address. It’s a penthouse. Jongdae saw the decorated home with a piano at the center of a high ceiling living room. Baekhyun and Aki sat on the stool with big smiles on their faces. “Happy birthday, DaeDae! Welcome home!” Aki clapped. Baekhyun only smiled, eyes on Jongdae only. Yes, Baekhyun bought them a new home. Because finally, Jongdae found his long lost friend and Baekhyun welcomed him home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut! This was really fun to make. Thank you so much kimjongdaesuwu2 for letting me write your prompt. It got longer than expected haha! Hope you liked this!
> 
> Thank you for those who commented and left kudos! Please anticipate more Baekchen soon (there's 3-4 made/in the works). Let's love!

**Author's Note:**

> Happy to be back writing! Thank you Nadee (kimjongdaeuwus2) for letting me write your prompt! Trying to get back in the grind so this is chaptered. Please enjoy Boss BBH and Supermodel Chen!


End file.
